For your eyes only
by ViolentDelightsViolentEnds
Summary: The otherside is in danger and the lost supernatural beings face a threat more terrifying than death. Desperate to avoid such fates, Kol Mikaelson reaches out to Matt Donovan to help figure out what's going on and to put an end to it. But they cannot do so with the help of the anchor. My take from season 5, episode 18. Kennett. ORIGINALLY NAMES ACCIDENTAL
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*

"You may not like me but I'm not the only one over here." Matt recited the exact words the original had uttered to him in the woods. "Please Mate; you have to go back. You have to figure out a way to stop this."

"And you're sure that's what he said?" Bonnie asked, her brows furrowed in a deep frown.

"From what I remember, yeah. He also said that if something happens to the otherside, whatever happened to Vicki will happen to the rest of them." Matt swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat as he spoke of his sister. "Look I don't know what's going on Bonnie but we need to figure this out. I don't think I've ever heard the man sound so desperate. It's no secret that something is going on around here and quite frankly I don't want to know how much worse things can get."

"But this is Kol we're talking about. Kol Mikaelson. An original. How can we be sure that we can trust him? You only have to look at the rest of his family to know that they were nothing but bad blood.'

"I know. Believe me I know but as much as I hate to admit it, he was right once before. He told us that going to Silas would end badly and look where that got us. So many have died for nothing Bon. And what about those already dead? Surely they aren't all murderers on the otherside? You would know that better than anyone right? They don't deserve whatever the hell this is. We may not be able to trust him but right now, it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice."

Bonnie sat there silently for a moment, her mind lost in the array of tangled thoughts, none of which were particularly decipherable. Then suddenly, she was struck with an odd realisation.

"Hold on, you said you saw Kol on the otherside right?'

"Yeah."

"And when you saw him he was still in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If that's the case then why haven't I been able to see him? If he's in Mystic Falls and on the otherside then surely I would have come across him at least once. But I haven't. I have seen nothing of him since the day he died."

Matt opened his mouth to suggest that perhaps he was just wandering aimlessly around town and purposely avoiding her, until a snippet of his conversation with Kol seeped its way into his mind.

"It's good to be seen," he murmured to himself under his breath, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Bonnie asked, snapping out of her own thoughts.

"That night when I was talking to him he said something else. He said 'It's good to be seen.' It was if he wanted to be seen but didn't have a choice in the matter. Surely if he's that worried about what's happening then he would have come to you. Judging by how desperate he was he would have tried anything to get someone's attention. But he couldn't. Bonnie I think something is blocking you from being able to see him."

Bonnie's frown deepened as she pondered over this silently.

"Maybe it's because he's an original?"

"Then why was I able to see him?"

"I don't know. I haven't fully grasped the whole 'what it means to be the anchor' thing just yet."

"This might sound stupid but I don't think it was that Bon. I think it was a different thing altogether. Or rather, different _people_."

They looked to one another and spoke only one word;

"Travellers."


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

Later that night Bonnie stayed awake for hours on end, mentally replaying the conversation with Matt several times. And each time she did so, more and more questions arrived to the surface. What could possibly be happening on the other side that was causing such a stir? If something happens to the otherside then where would the dead supernatural beings go? And what about Kol? Why was it that Kol was the only one that she was incapable of seeing? Why would the travellers want to block her from seeing him, above all others? Groaning, she grabbed her pillow, and pulled it over her head in an attempt to extinguish the burning thoughts surging through her mind but to no prevail. They still raced through like wildfire. Sighing, she got up and decided to have a shower.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Bonnie froze. From the corner of her eye she noticed a slight figure across the hall. She turned to face the figure and saw it was the very same old, withered looking lady who had been one of the first to pass through her to the otherside.

"Hey," Bonnie said, taking a hesitant step towards the woman. She received no reply. "Can I help you?" she tried again. At first Bonnie thought that she still wasn't to receive a reply, but then the old woman spoke;

"The child." Her voice came out in nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry, what?" Bonnie asked, perplexed.

"The child. He's distressed my dear. Now, more so than ever before." As she spoke, her body swayed slightly. Even in death, the woman looked tired and weary.

"I'm sorry I'm still not following. What is this child worried about?"

"About everything that's happening to the otherside dear child. The girl was the first to go; now two others have been taken. We all live in the fear that one of us is next and I have come to ask for your help. That poor boy has been a comfort to me, even in my death and now I wish to try to return the favour."

"I see. Well I don't mean to sound rude but I really don't know what I can do. I barely even know what's going on around here let alone the otherside."

"Well I'm afraid that's for you to figure out dear. If anything happens to the otherside, I dare say the consequences for the human world will be grave. I shall keep you informed as much as I can but for now I have nothing else to say. Please say you'll do all you can to help." Pleading, grey eyes looked into Bonnie's.

"Of course," she nodded. "I'll do everything I can."

"And in return I shall inform you with all that I know. Perhaps I will be around long enough to see an end to this."

"What about my Grams? Is she still…you know?"

"Your grandmother is still with us, child. You needn't worry."

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, nodding slightly and received a tired but pleased smile before the lady turned and started to make her way down the small hallway. For a moment or two Bonnie stood rooted to the spot before she blurted out a nagging question that had been itching to get out.

"Excuse me," she called out to the lady, who, upon hearing her, froze in her tracks and looked back towards the anchor. "The child you speak of. Who is he? Do you know?" This time, it was the lady who nodded.

"Kol, my dear. Kol Mikaelson."


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

"Remind me again, why are we going to New Orleans?" Matt asked, rushing after Bonnie, who had taken off towards the car.

"Witches, Matt," Bonnie answered as if the answer was seemingly obvious, opening the driver side and hopping in. "We need witches to somehow unblock Kol from being able to communicate with us. Unfortunately I am incapable of performing magic anymore and we don't really have another option, so this is our best hope."

"Right okay, but why not just ask the Liv girl?" he asked, as he got in after her. Bonnie's temper flared at the thought of the blonde haired witch.

"We need a trained and powerful witch to be able to perform such a spell. Not an amateur. It takes a lot of power to be able to block something from sight and it probably takes just as much to unblock it. Also I don't think my pride could handle it." She revved up the engine.

"What are we going to tell the others?"

"Well that much is simple. We aren't."

"What?" Matt looked at Bonnie, raising his eyebrows. "But what if they need us or go looking for us?"

"Why would they need us? It's not like I can do anything anymore and if they need you, they'll call. We'll have our phones on us at all times so there won't be any need for them to go looking. Besides we'll only be gone a couple of hours."

Matt opened his mouth to say something else but thought better of it. He had never seen her sound so blunt before. It was almost unlike Bonnie.

Right at that moment Bonnie's phone rang, blasting Abba's 'dancing queen' through the car.

"Eurgh, Matt can you take that please," Bonnie said, snatching her phone from out of her pocket and handing it over to her friend.

"Yeah sure," he said, grabbing it from her. "It's Jer."

"Answer it," she replied, eyes fixated on the road.

"Hello?" he said, placing the device to his ear.

"Matt? Hey it's Jeremy. Where's Bonnie?" Jeremy's loud voice was loud enough for Bonnie to be able to roughly decipher it.

"She driving right now, but I can tell her whatever it is you want to say." Jeremy seemed to hesitate for a second before speaking again.

"Nah it's alright. Just tell her that I need to speak to her later."

"Okay mate."

"Oh and where are you going?" This time it was Matt who hesitated and looked at Bonnie, She signalled for him to put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Jer, it's Bonnie, afraid I can't talk right now but we won't be back for a short while okay? So don't wait up."

"Oh okay, but where are you going?"

"I just have some stuff I need to collect from out of town. I didn't want to go alone so Matt just kind of tagged along."

"Alright, do you know when you'll be back?"

"Some time tomorrow I think about some time tomorrow."

"Alright can you come see me as soon as possible?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright that's all; I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, see you later." Bonnie hit 'end call' and stuffed the phone back into her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I think. He just wants to talk to me about something."

"Any idea what?" Bonnie shook her head.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Hot air and loud music hit them like a tsunami as they stepped into the bar. People upon people were in every corner of the place and yet more were still filing through the doors. To Matt and Bonnie, it was almost suffocating. Together they pushed and shoved their way through people to find an empty table, only to find that the last seats remaining were next to a passed out drunk man. Regardless, they sat down, every so often throwing glances at man.

"Okay," Matt began, almost having to yell over the sound of the music to be heard. "So we're here. Now what?"

"We find the person we're looking for," she yelled back. Bonnie was careful not to use the word 'witch.' Although this place was flooded with deafening music, she didn't want to risk being heard by anyone.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"You see that woman over there," she nodded her head towards a middle-aged woman, with cascading ginger hair. "She's the one we need."

"How do you know?"

"Perks of being the you-know-what. I kind of sensed it as soon as we walked in I guess."

"Okay well let's go then," Matt said, getting up.

"No, wait!" Bonnie grabbed his shirt, not permitting him to go any further. "If we go now, she'll panic and won't help us. We need to wait until she leaves. From the looks of it, she's on her own so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah I mean it's not like she can fry our brains or anything! Look Bon, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"All we need is for her to listen. That's all. Look I am really sorry for dragging you into this. You can wait in the car if you want."

"I said it was a bad idea, not that I'm ditching you." Matt said, shaking his and in return receiving a smile of gratitude from her. At that moment the man beside them let out a loud grunt, loud enough to attract the attention of some others nearby, and arched his back. Then within a matter of seconds, had dozed off to sleep again. Grimacing at the poor sight of him, Bonnie turned her attention back to the witch. Only there was one problem. There was no witch. She had gone.

*Author's note- Hey guys! Okay I am so sorry that there is no Kennett inerraction just yet but I promise I am getting to it. I do have a very clear idea of where this is going to go so please bear with me. I would love to hear your thoughts on these chapters. Also be expecting a tad bit of Klaroline in the upcoming chapters. That's all for now darlings*


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*

After having looked around the bar, the two ran outside and scanned the crowded streets for the woman with the bright hair. They saw nothing, until Matt saw flash of ginger hair turning a corner, and out of sight.

"C'mon," he said, sprinting after her whilst Bonnie tried to match his pace. The two rounded the corner and again saw a crowd of people, none of which particularly resembled the woman. Regardless, they bounded through the street in desperate hope of finding her. The city resembled a maze with its many streets and passageways. The woman had probably taken one of those routes and ended up in a place entirely different to their own. After a while, both Bonnie and Matt ran out of breath and were forced to come to a stop to regain their breath. "Dammit!" Matt cursed, heaving slightly. Bonnie, who was unable to speak entirely, merely nodded. "I don't suppose it had to be that one did it? There are bound to be others around."

"No she was powerful, more so than other average witches." Bonnie panted. "It was plain luck to be able to see her in the first place, and chances are, we probably won't find someone as strong as her for a while."

"I don't suppose you're talking about me are you?" A female voice broke through, sharp and clear. They both pivoted to find the witch stood with there, her posture rigid. "I know you were following me. And honestly I don't care. What I want to know is; why? If you want money, you aren't getting it so piss off."

"We need to talk to you," Bonnie spoke first, his voice coming out more confident than he felt. "That's all. Look we know what you are and we desperately need your help. So please just hear us out."

"Right of course, let me just book you in with the other complete strangers who I help," her steely, grey eyes narrowed at them. "I don't know what you mean by knowing what I am and again, I don't care. So quit stalking me and run off along to your homes."

"We know you're a witch and a strong one at that." This time it was Bonnie who spoke. "I was one too. Once upon a time."

"What?" The woman frowned at them, forgetting her charade entirely. "What do you mean you were? How can you stop being a witch?" It was evident from her voice that she didn't believe Bonnie.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Okay fine, whatever. Just not here. We need somewhere where we won't be heard."

* * *

The 3 bustled into the apartment, and with a flick of a finger, the witch turned on the lights. Bonnie started wistfully at the suddenly illuminated objects. Above the majority of things, she missed being a witch the most.

"Sit," the woman commanded, nodding her towards two leather sofas. They both sat down immediately. "Explain."

"Okay so firstly I'm Bonnie and this is my friend Matt."

"Aliyah," she said, giving a curt nod.

Bonnie took a deep breath and began speaking of what had happened last fall and the happenings that had took place between the people of Mystic Falls. To her annoyance, the woman interrupted several times to ask questions, some of which were the least important of things. After she had spoken it was Matt who spoke about his time on the otherside and everything with Kol.

"…And we think that travellers have blocked Bonnie from being able to see him. Only problem is; we don't know why. It must've been something important because in they don't really seem like the bunch to do things simply for the hell of it. But we think that if she can see him again, then we may be able to figure out what's happening and why."

"Right…" Aliyah's frown had deepened as the story had progressed, almost giving the appearance of wrinkles being permanently etched on her forehead. "And you want me to…?"

"We want to see if you can unblock Kol from being able to communicate with us."

"Right. And this Kol guy. Was he important to you?" She directed the question at Bonnie.

"What? No! God no. He's an original; the thought of them disgusts me."

"And yet you want to see him?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird but it's the only thing we have." Aliyah nodded slowly for a second taking in what they had said. Then suddenly, her eyes grey wide and she seemingly froze momentarily.

"Wait what did you just say? An Original? One of the Mikaelson kind?"

"That's the one," Matt said, perking up slightly. They finally seemed to be getting somewhere. Aliyah pursed her lips and seemed to be contemplating something.

"Okay well I will try to help you. I can't guarantee that it'll work but I can try. However, in return, I want something from you. I want you to tell him to piss off and not bug me or my family. Ever." Matt opened his mouth to say that he highly doubts that Klaus would care what happened with Kol or the otherside but Bonnie briskly cut him off.

"That's fine. We can do that."

"Okay," she said stiffly. "When do you want to do this?"

"No better time than the present."

*Author's note. SPOILERS for the next chapter. Okay so just letting everyone know that Kol should be returning in the next chapter;) I know you have all been waiting for some Kennett scenes and now I can finally get on to those, so I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*

"Remember," Aliyah spoke to Matt. "Not a word. Do not disturb anything and don't touch anything. We need silence. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, a hint of sarcasm laced in his voice. Diverting her attention away from him, Aliyah strode over to where Bonnie sat, fidgeting slightly and focused on the lit candles. Bonnie was used to performing spells herself, not having them performed on her! She sat there with bated breath, hoping for it to be quick.

"Are you certain that you want to attempt this? It may or may not hurt but judging by how powerful it is, it'll hurt quite a bit." Bonnie was already aware of this and had mentally started preparing herself for it before-hand.

"It can't be much worse than dying."

"Fair enough," she agreed. "Okay I just need some salt. Stay here and I'll be right back." As soon as she left the room, Matt looked over at his friend.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled, although even she could feel that it looked like nothing more than a grimace.

"Okay well don't end up hurting yourself too much okay? I don't know what you're thinking right now Bon but we all still love you okay? We need you here with us. Things can't be like last," he choked on his words slightly as he recalled the funeral they had held for her.

"They won't," she said, trying to sound encouraging, both for herself and him. "I'll be fine, you'll see."

"And what about the Klaus thing? What do we do for that?"

"Well I hate to bring her into this without her knowing but I was hoping that maybe I can somehow ask Caroline to talk to him about it. He adores her and I'm sure he'd listen. Hopefully"

"Okay well let's hold on to that hope."

"Okay I have it," Aliyah said, treading into the room. "Okay, close your eyes." She instructed. Bonnie shut them immediately. "Hold out your hand." Bonnie stuck her hand out and allowed her to pour a mound of salt into her palm. "Ready?" She nodded. "Okay then, here we go."

The witch began chanting, her words coming out in a rhythmic flow, loud and clear. The lights extinguished themselves almost immediately and the window on the far right hand side of the apartment swung open, making Matt jump slightly. Surges of wind rushed through the room in sharp bursts, but somehow the candles managed to stay lit. Bonnie's body felt ablaze, as if someone had poured petrol over her and lit a match. She wanted to scream but managed to hold her tongue. Blood poured out from her nose and down her face, but her hands made no movement to wipe it. Instead they lay plastered at her sides, refusing to move an inch. When the chanting finally stopped, Bonnie bent over forward, gasping for air and clutching her head. Even Aliyah seemed worn out.

"Did it work?" Matt asked, once he was sure the spell was over. Bonnie managed a faint shrug.

"No," Aliyah spoke briskly. "There's another part we have to do. But I'll give you a minute to recover. You look like you need it."

"No," Bonnie gasped, looking up. "Just do it. Get it over with."

"I think your body can only handle so much stress. I'll get you a glass of water and then we'll continue." Getting up, she walked out of the room again.

"On a scale of 1-10, how bad does it hurt?" Bonnie let out a faint laugh and slowly let go of her head and held up 8 fingers. "Okay well it'll be over soon. Don't worry. You don't have to do this you know. We can find another way to communicate with him." Bonnie shook her head immediately.

"It's better to talk to him directly," she panted. "We'll have a clearer idea of what he's saying."

"Okay, you feeling any better?" Aliyah's voice entered the room before she did.

"Yeah."

"Good, good. Here, drink these," she handed Bonnie a cup of steaming water. "It's hot but it should help soothe the pain a little." Bonnie drunk the glass, the warm water building the sweat even more. After the glass was finished, she set it aside and signalled for Aliyah to continue. The witch sat beside her and poured more salt into the anchor's hand. Bonnie shut her eyes and released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. As soon as everything was quite, Aliyah began the ritual. Her chanting grew louder with every word, her voice filling up the room. Heavy gusts of wind blew in this time, faster and stronger than before, sending the women's hair flying into their faces, leaving a stinging sensation every time they did so. The last tie was painful but compared to this Bonnie would have taken it any day. Her body was almost numb from the excruciating pain that was enforced on her. After what felt like an eternity, the chanting stopped. Every bone, every limb in Bonnie's body screamed at her. Even her hair felt like it hurt. She collapsed on the ground, unable to move.

"Okay, we're done." Aliyah said. Matt immediately rushed over to his friend's side, putting a comforting arm around her.

"How is she?"

"She's undergone tremendous amounts of pain and her body is still recovering."

"And the spell? Did it work?"

"We'll see when she wakes. For now go put her on the couch. It should take about a couple of hours for her to get back to a suitable stage. Meanwhile stay here and you can get a book if you want." Matt nodded and lifted Bonnie up and onto the couch.

For the next couple of hours, he remained firmly by her side, taking note of any movement she made. Meanwhile Aliyah was in the kitchen, making food for the 3 of them. A sudden loud grunt from Bonnie snapped Matt's attention to her.

"Bonnie?" Aliyah seemed to have heard it as well as at that moment she came rushing into the room.

"How are you feeling?" The witch asked softly, like a doctor speaking to their patient.

"Achy," came the tired reply.

"Yeah well you'll be like that for quite a while I'm afraid. I'm making dinner. You aren't a vegetarian are you?"

"No I'm not and thank you, by the way, for doing this." Aliyah smiled softly at the former-witch. Bonnie was also about to ask her about how she knew about Klaus but something else caught her attention. Something that hadn't been there before.

"Greetings darling." Kol smirked.

*Author's note; Oh hey, look who we can finally see again! Thank you all for bearing with me but I couldn't just suddenly make him appear without a reason to it. So yeah, from here on I can begin to add some Kennett scenes*


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6*

"Kol," Bonnie whispered, eyes fixed on the man stood in front of her. Matt and Aliyah, on hearing her words, immediately scanned the room, as if the spell had managed to make Kol visible to them too.

"I have to say, sweetheart, I think I've caught you at a bad time. I don't suppose you've seen yourself in the mirror as of late?" He smirked, raising a brow.

"Considering that my state is like this for your sake, I suggest you shut up and be grateful." she snapped. The other two, although unaware of what Kol had said, seemed to pick up that he had something none too pleasant.

"Well evidently someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He chuckled. "Or perhaps the wrong bed entirely actually, seeing as you're sleeping with baby Gilbert as of late, if I'm not mistake. I must say Bonnie; doesn't he seem a little too…young, for you?"

"Shut up." She glared at him, and had she still been a witch, and he still alive, then she would have very much seized the opportunity to fry his brains and put him in his place. But unfortunately there was nothing she could do in this situation. "We're trying to help but if you're going to be a narcissistic dick, then you're very much welcome to try and sort things out entirely on your own." That seemed to knock the leer off his face, much to Bonnie's pleasure, and instead his expression darkened.

"Right of course. Well I appreciate you trying to help," he said. It almost pained him to actually confess that he was very thankful of their aid.

"You're very welcome." Bonnie who simpered smugly.

"Err Bon," Matt interjected. "Do you mind telling us what's going on?"

"Huh?" Bonnie diverted her attention away from the original and to Matt. "Oh nothing, Kol was just telling us how incredibly thankful he is for our help and how he will forever be in our debt."

"Oh please," Kol scoffed. "You haven't even solved anything yet and technically my forever is already over, seeing as I am dead and have been for quite a while." Bonnie responded only with a mere roll of her eyes.

"Okay," Aliyah spoke for the first time since the appearance of Kol. "Well seeing as it worked I now need you to finish our deal."

"Who's this," Kol asked, giving the woman a quick one-over.

"Her name is Aliyah and she's the reason we-I mean I- can see you."

"Ah I almost forgot. You can't use spells anymore, as you are no longer a witch. That's a pity. Being a witch suited you." Bonnie's patience was quickly wavering. She sighed and responded to Aliyah;

"Of course. We'll see what we can do." Bonnie reached for her phone that someone had conveniently placed on the bedside table and rang Caroline. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Bonnie Bennett! Where on Earth are you? We were supposed to meet up for shopping, remember? Today is Saturday." Typical Caroline, Bonnie thought, smiling inwardly. Even in these circumstances, she was up for a shopping trip.

"Hey Care. I am so sorry I couldn't make it. We're kind of in a sticky situation and we kind of need your help. Are you free?"

"Oh," Caroline's tone changed from vaguely upset to curious. "Yeah I'm free."

"Okay good. How quickly can you get to New Orleans?"

* * *

"Your friend is here,"

"Where are they?" Caroline could be heard asking Aliyah.

"We're in here Care," Bonnie called. As soon as Caroline heard her voice, she rushed away from the woman and into the room, halting suddenly at the sight of Bonnie.

"What happened to you?" she gasped.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Bonnie reassured her panicked friend.

"Right I totally believe you. No offence Bon, but you look far from fine."

"That's what I said," Kol butted in.

"Shut up Kol." Bonnie muttered.

"As you wish darling."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Caroline said, her eyes widening. "Kol is here? Why is Kol here?" Bonnie and Matt looked at each other.

"It's a long story," Matt began. "But not one that we have time for right now. We need to get back home as well, remember."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Bonnie pursed her lips at her persistent friend.

"If we promise to tell you later will you let it go for now?"

"Why not now?"

"Care please."

"You promise you'll tell me?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I guess that's fine but you have to. Not next week. Not tomorrow. Today."

"Well I guess you'll be telling her fairly soon as today only has 3 more hours left." Aliyah said, coming in. "It's 9 o'clock."

"We need to get moving," Bonnie suggested. She threw the blankets off her, swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Or at least; she tried to stand up. As soon as she straightened her legs, her knees gave way. Luckily Matt was there to catch her before the floor came up to greet her face and break her nose.

"I think you need to rest a while longer. You won't be moving anywhere for a while."

"No," Bonnie shook her head vigorously.

"I think you should listen to him personally. You'll probably pass out as soon as you get out the door." Kol pestered her. Although he said it in a way to annoy her, he did believe that it would be best for her to stay rested for a while yet. She looked tired and worn out, and would only put herself under more pressure. Of course, Bonnie ignored him.

"We need to get this over and done with and get back home. Who knows what's happening back there."

"I do," Caroline chipped in. "And it's nothing particularly exciting. Elena's off with Stefan and Damon somewhere. Tyler's at the Grill and Jeremy is…actually I don't know where Jeremy is but I'm sure he's fine."

"It doesn't matter. We're going."

"Okay fine." Matt said disapprovingly. "But if you feel drowsy or anything then you have to tell one of us alright? And we stick together."

"I will and that's fine," Bonnie smiled, knowing she had won.

"Err guys, where are we going exactly?" Caroline asked. Bonnie took a deep breath and looked at her friend.

"I hate to do this to you Care but how do you feel about seeing Klaus again?"

*Author's note- Was that okay? I hope it was. Thank you all for supporting me, I really appreciate it and be prepared to see some Klaroline scenes. Also leave a comment about what you would like to see in the next chapters please*


	7. Chapter 7

*Authors note- Okay after receiving some feedback I have decided to make these chapters longer. So here you are. Also my updates will take a while now as I have a lot of schoolwork to keep up with so please bear with me.*

*Chapter 7*

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea Bon," Caroline said, fidgeting uncomfortably in the car seat. "Especially after…well you know what I mean."

"After she bedded my brother, she means." Kol smirked.

"Why are you still here? Just go back to Mystic falls and we'll see you there." Bonnie said to him, aggravated.

"What?" Caroline looked at her, perplexed. "You asked me to be here, remember?"

"Oh no, not you Care! I wasn't talking to you. But err don't worry okay? We'll go there and Matt and I will be with you the whole time so there's no need to worry. Besides he won't hurt you. He cares about you too much to do that." Bonnie was trying to keep a cool head and comfort Caroline, but that proved to be difficult due to the gagging sound effects coming from the dead man beside her, whom she was trying to desperately to ignore.

"Yeah we will." Matt nodded. "You'll say it and then we'll get out and go home. Then you can put this all behind you." Taking a deep breath, Caroline nodded, in the hope of convincing herself that things would be fine.

"Where are we going by the way?" Kol asked.

"I have no idea," Bonnie muttered under her breath. "Aliyah, where are we going?"

"There's a bar down here where Klaus and his…acquaintance, Marcel, go down there a lot at the weekend. So my guess is they will be there. If not then I'm sure we can find someone who knows about his whereabouts."

"Or we could just drop this whole thing," Caroline said hopefully. The response was brisk and firm;

"No."

* * *

This bar was almost as loud as the previous one that Matt and Bonnie had entered but thankfully not as crowded, with the exception of a relatively large group of students in the corner.

"Well?" Matt said, scanning the room. "Where is he usually?"

"Over there," Aliyah nodded at the almost empty bar. From what they could see, there was no Klaus to be seen. "But he could be anywhere around here really so we'll have to look for him. It would be best if we split up and looked around the area." Reluctantly, they all agreed. Matt and Aliyah headed off outside to check around the area, and Bonnie, Kol and Caroline stayed inside to see if he was hidden amongst the people.

As the sky outside grew darker, more and more people started entering the bar; none of which appeared to be Klaus. Bonnie and Caroline decided that perhaps it would be best if they regrouped and tried a different location. They all met outside, away from the bar and near a quiet, empty park.

"But where else could he be?" Caroline asked Aliyah, who responded with nothing more than a mere shrug.

"Care you have his phone number don't you?" Matt questioned, a dim light of hope flickering in him, only to be extinguished by a shake of Caroline's head.

"My phone broke a while back, so I've lost a lot of my contacts, which is incredibly frustrating really. There are so many people that I need to call but I can't anymore. I mean just the other day I needed to call my hairdresser but I couldn't because I don't remember her number either."

"What about you Matt?" Bonnie spoke. "Do you have Rebekah's number? Maybe she can help us. I couldn't imagine why but it's worth a shot."

"Yeah I do actually!" Matt exclaimed, feeling stupid at the fact that they hadn't thought of this sooner. He dug in and punched in her number. For a while, the ringing sound filled the quiet, still air of the night. Then just when Matt was about to hit 'end call', a voice responded.

"Matt?" Rebekah sounded mildly shocked.

"Yeah it's me."

"I thought I told you not to call," her voice no longer sounded shocked but rather more amused.

"I know, I'm sorry but see we're stuck in a bit of a situation right now. We're in New Orleans so where exactly are you?"

"…I don't live in New Orleans anymore." Matt looked over at the group, momentarily dazed. Bonnie made a facial expression as to say 'what's happening?'

"Why don't you live here anymore?" He said, in a way to also answer Bonnie's question. Bonnie's forehead creased as she frowned at this new discovery.

"I've decided I want to live my life for myself now. Without my brothers. Who knows, perhaps this way I can have a shot at being human." Matt opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. Bonnie sensed his hesitation and stuck out her hand, into which he placed his phone without uttering a single word.

"Hi Rebekah. It's Bonnie."

"Oh the residential witch? Of course, how could I forget?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and decided to not correct the vampire about her status now.

"Yeah that's me. Listen we were just wondering if you knew where Klaus lives?"

"Well of course I know where my brother lives, seeing as I lived there too. But what do you want my brother for?"

"Long story. Can you just give us the address?"

"Not until you tell me why." Bonnie sighed as she realised she would have to repeat herself once more.

"Okay look there's more stuff going on with Mystic Falls. Stuff involving travellers and the otherside being destroyed. But that's an even longer story. Look, I'm no longer a witch, because I died at the end of last semester. I was brought back but as the anchor so every supernatural being that dies, now has to pass through me. And I should be able to see them all. But your brother, Kol, was blocked off from my vision by some form of magic performed by travellers. So we figured the reason they blocked him must've been important and that he might hold information to help us sort out what's going on. We got in touch with another witch who could help us but she wants Klaus to leave her and her family alone, in return for helping us. There. Happy?" There was a prolonged moment of silence on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you now?" Rebekah finally asked.

"Err some park."

"What park?"

Bonnie looked around for a sign of some sort that informed her of the street name or the park name. "Cyprus road."

"Okay. Wait around there for a while. I'm coming."

"Wait what? But I thought you didn't-" A beep filled the air as the phone call cut off.

"What's going on now?" Caroline asked.

"What did she say?" Kol followed on from Caroline's question, coming to stand beside Bonnie and peering at the dead screen. "Is she okay?"

"She's coming over."

* * *

"Did she mention when she would get here," Matt groaned, yawning and stretching out his legs before him as he tried to stop them from cramping. It was almost 2 in the morning and still there was no sign of Rebekah.

"Nope," Bonnie yawned, rubbing her heavy eyelids. Aliyah and Caroline had fell fast asleep on the other bench as they waited. "She just said to wait a while."

"It's been a while," he grunted.

"He's as impatient as usual, I see" Kol noted.

"I don't really blame him."

"What?" Matt looked at her, quizzical.

"Not you," she shook her hand in a dismissive motion, yawning again and leaning against the back-support of the bench.

"You can sleep you know," Kol muttered.

"Huh?" She peered over at him. Matt had caught on that she was no longer talking to him and had zoned out.

"You can sleep," he repeated. "I'm already dead so sleep isn't really compulsory for me. I'll keep an eye out for my sister and when she shows up, I'll wake you." Snoring from next to them immediately caught their attention. Matt had also dozed off. Looking away from her friend, she focused back on Kol.

"Erm thanks but that's okay. I'm sure she'll be here in a while so I might as well wait."

"Bonnie," his tone was more firm this time as he spoke her name. "I don't know if you've noticed darling but this hasn't been a particularly easy day for you. When Rebekah shows up you'll only have more work to do. It would be best to get some rest while you can."

As much as she hated to see the point in what he was saying, she knew he was right. If she was this tired then she would only be a liability to them later on. She nodded slightly and made to adjusting herself on the bench. Within a matter of seconds she was breathing softly and quietly as she also fell asleep.

Kol looked down at her. This way she almost looked vulnerable, although he knew very well that she was anything but. That much was demonstrated today, he thought, dismissing the slight feeling of admiration nagging at him. Although she may no longer be a witch, she was most certainly still a Bennett with that fiery determination and that sense of authority. Had she been around the right crowd, her powers could have gone to great use. In fact, if he was right to believe, she could be just as powerful as the Originals themselves. She didn't have to keep risking her life for her friends, but she chose to. She chose to go through several amounts of torture to protect them. Hell, she even _died_ for Jeremy! Despite the fact that his sister was the cause of parent's deaths. She still cared about them all and Kol couldn't help but admire that.

* * *

Something shook Bonnie vigorously. She grumbled and got up, squinting through the semi-dark haze. A blurry image of blonde hair and a leather jacket stood above her. Immediately, she shot upright, rubbing her eyes furiously and looked towards Rebekah Mikaelson.

"I tried waking you," Kol said, shrugging. "Countless times in fact. But I don't think you heard me over your snoring." She shot a tired glare at him, before turning back to his sister.

"Well here I am," Rebekah declared, waking Caroline and Aliyah as well. Matt still refused to get up. "Now do you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?"

"I already told you," Bonnie sighed, stretching.

"I meant this whole thing." She snapped, kicking a soda can away. "For Goodness sakes, first I leave Mystic Falls to get away from the torment that is Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers. Then I leave New Orleans in order to live a simple life and now within the course of a couple of months, all hell breaks loose? Again!"

"Well what can you expect when you live amongst vampires, werewolves and the whole latter? It's hardly going to be a stroll in the park."

"But it could be far easier if that latter didn't insist on meddling with things that should be left alone. And what about what you said about Kol? Is he okay? Can you see him now?" Rebekah looked around the park as if to find him somewhere.

"Yeah I can. He's right here in fact. Kol do you want to say something?" She asked him. He thought about it for a second before answering.

"Hello Bekah."

"He said hi."

"Hello brother," she replied, allowing herself a small smile.

"Rebekah?" Matt had begun to wake up and was now propping himself up using his arms.

"Matt," she made a nod of acknowledgment, as her expression grew softer still.

"You're here."

"It appears so. Although," she cast a glance around. "It appears that perhaps my timing wasn't the best. But anyway, what was it that you wanted again?"

"We need to find Klaus for Aliyah." Bonnie said.

"Aliyah huh?" Rebekah cast a glance over at the seemingly frozen witch. Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes. The Originals were not nearly as intimidating as everyone believed them to be and a witch should certainly not be afraid of them. "Well then, I guess we best get going. Don't want to keep him waiting."

"What about Caroline?" Matt inclined his head towards the sleeping girl, but his eyes remained on the one before him.

"Perhaps you should wake her up then. I bet Klaus is going to absolutely love this."

Perhaps a little too much, Bonnie couldn't help but think.


	8. Chapter 8

*Chapter 8*

By the time they had reached their destination, the sun had started to peek through, over the horizon, illuminating the city. Rebekah was the first to get out as soon as the car came to halt. She strutted forward, towards the mansion, boots crunching in the gravel that lay beneath. Bonnie and Caroline were quick to follow, with Kol, Matt and Aliyah in their wake.

"Klaus," Rebekah yelled, even before having reached the porch. "I know you're in there, so open up the door." Within seconds of her uttering the words, the door creaked open and there stood a dark man, whom Bonnie and the rest (excluding Rebekah) had never seen before.

"Rebekah," he smirked, arrogance beaming off his face. "Well it's a pleasure to see you here."

"Marcel," she nodded in acknowledgement. "Where is my idiot of a brother? Is Elijah here?"

"They both went off about half an hour ago to go visit someone I believe. To whom, I do not know. They should be back in an hour or so." His gaze drifted away from her and fixed at the group behind her, noticing them for the first time since their arrival. "And who may you be? Rebekah, I must say, I didn't know you had friends."

"Acquaintances." She said briskly, pushing him aside and strolling past him, into the house.

"Well," he smirked again, flashing ridiculously white teeth at the rest of them. "Do make yourself at home." He extended an arm out in a sarcastic, welcoming manner. Bonnie hesitated briefly, before shaking off her apprehension and sauntering in. The others followed swiftly, along with the one called Marcel.

"The living room is just ahead, you can wait there if you wish." And with that he left them, no doubt to see where Rebekah had disappeared too.

"So that's Marcel huh," Kol said, breaking the silence (or at least through Bonnie's ears). "I must say he's a lot more different than I had imagined him to be."

"And how was that?" Bonnie asked, mildly curious. The others looked towards her but knew not to reply.

"The opposite of how he is."

"I'm afraid we don't have much of what you would consider 'normal food'," Marcel said, entering the room. "But do help yourself to anything you wish to taste." Haughtiness seeped out of every word he spoke. "Now I don't believe Rebekah introduced us. My name is Marcel and you are?"

"I'm Matt, that's Bonnie, and that's Caroline and Aliyah."

"And I'm Kol, but I'm guessing the dead don't count," Kol muttered under his breath, seeming vaguely irritated.

Marcel gaze immediately snapped to Caroline.

"Ah so you're the one Klaus is always speaking of! I must say I can see the interest," he winked at her, receiving only a glare back. Although the faint tint of pink rising on her cheeks was unmistakable. "He does go on and on about you and admittedly it does often get quite tiring. One would think he would have lost interest by now." His eyes glistened, like he was aware of something that they were not. He ran his gaze over the group again and halted at Bonnie, observing her inquisitively. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie Bennett?"

"That's me."

"Ah of course it is. Needless to say, he's mentioned you too. Not in the same sense of course, but very admirable none the less. I must say it's a pleasure to meet one of the famous Bennett witches." He walked forward and picked up her hand, only to plant a small kiss on the back of it. Kol's nostrils immediately flared at the gesture. He couldn't explain it to himself but it was like watching a vile slug crawl over fresh fruit. The mere sight of it repulsed him.

"I don't suppose he can take his flirtations somewhere else could he?" He sneered, arching a brow.

"Kol," Bonnie spoke, although she refrained from telling him to shut up. She, herself, couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the chivalrous but unneeded gesture.

"What?" Marcel frowned. Bonnie withdrew her hand from his and rested it at her side.

"Nothing. How long did you say Klaus would be again?"

"An hour or so. But only time will tell really. Sometimes he's early, sometimes he's not."

"Right okay. Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine." He winked at her before grabbing a bottled drink from the coffee table and plopping down on a leather loveseat and taking a large swig. "So what brings you here?"

"That's confidential," Matt said firmly. "We could leave for a while and come back later, when he's back."

"Oh but then that would be awfully rude of me to allow my guests to leave so soon, I'm afraid. And I just hate others deeming me as unchivalrous. I'm sure you understand." Matt just eyed the man dully. "…Or perhaps not."

"Look," Caroline spoke. "Matt's right. Maybe we should come back later. He may take a while and we don't want to be a bother."

"I'm with Blondie on that one," Kol interjected.

"Oh no, of course not," he said, flashing his signature grin once more. "Just wait around a little bit. Hey maybe Hayley will be back before them to keep you company."

"Wait what?" Caroline frowned. "Hayley's here?"

"Oh didn't Klaus tell you?" he made a show of acting shocked. "Hayley's been here ever since the Mikaelson family decided to move here. But I'm sure he was just waiting to tell you when he felt necessary."

"A horrible decision really," Kol commentated. "Mystic falls was hell but I'd much rather there than here."

* * *

2hours passed and Bonnie was starting to get very fed up of this constant waiting around. She just wanted to get this over and done with and return to Mystic Falls as soon as possible and resolve whatever was going on. Who knows what could have happened there by now! Marcel had long since retreated into a separate room and hadn't made an appearance for a while. Nor had Rebekah, who hadn't made an appearance ever since she had entered the house. But then, at long last, the large front doors opened and in stepped Klaus, Elijah and Hayley.

"I don't know Elijah, the witch seemed like she was lying. Honestly I think you're too-" he froze at the sight before him, eyes coming to rest on one particular girl. "Caroline," he whispered.

"Klaus," she said, wiping her hands against her jeans and standing up to face him. Bonnie and Matt stood up alongside her for support.

"What brings you here?" He stepped forward, almost in a daze like state. Elijah looked mildly amused but not all that surprised. Hayley, on the other hand, had her mouth set in a firm line of distaste and her brows furrowed deeply.

Caroline looked to Bonnie, who gave her friend a small smile and a nod of encouragement.

"Err we came to ask for a favour. A request really."

"A request for me?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at hearing this. Klaus looked away from Caroline and over at the one person whom he did not recognise. "And who may you be?"

"Aliyah. My name is Aliyah." Although she tried to make herself sound confident, her voice came out almost feeble in front of the Original.

"Yeah," Caroline continued. "So basically Aliyah here helped us out, because the otherside is kinda falling apart and the travellers blocked Bonnie from being able to see your brother yada yada yada. So Aliyah helped us and all she wants in return is to leave her friends and family alone."

"I see," he mused. "And am I right to believe you're talking about Kol?"

"Yeah, he's here," Caroline said. "Or at least, I think he is. Bonnie?"

"Yeah he's here."

"I see. Hello Kol brother. How are you finding the afterlife?" Kol remained silent but scowled darkly at his older brother. Apparently he still wasn't over the daggering incident.

"Good okay, well that's all really. So can you just promise you won't do anything to harm her family, or anyone preferably, and we'll be on our way?" Caroline's voice was starting to shake and at that moment she noticed Hayley's rather large belly which did not look like it had occurred from too many burgers. Caroline's eyes bulged for a second, before she decided it wasn't her business and tried to recover her posture.

"And why would I do that?" Caroline placed a hand on her hip and glared defiantly at him.

"Because she's trying to help us resolve whatever the hell is going on and the least we can do is be appreciative of the help she's given us. So if you want to think for one second, that we're going to accept you saying no, then you are very much mistaken Niklaus." This time it was his eyes that widened. He had never heard her sound so confident and set on a task.

"I see, well I can't make any promises. But as long as your family or friends or whoever stay out of my way then I see no reason for hurting them. That goes for you too." Aliyah nodded meekly.

"Okay good," Bonnie said, clapping her hands together. "Now that's over and done with, we can return home."

"Not so fast I'm afraid, Bonnie," Klaus crooned. "What did you mean the otherside is falling apart?"

"Exactly what I said. Now if you'll excuse us, we really must be going." Klaus immediately stood in front of the door blocking their path.

"Rebekah," he boomed. "I know you're here so come out." Rebekah was by their side in an instant.

"What?" she grunted, obviously annoyed at being disturbed.

"It appears we shall be taking a trip to Mystic falls."

* * *

"Are they still behind us?" Bonnie asked, unable to look away from the road.

"Yeah, they're still there," Matt responded. Of course she didn't expect them to stop and decide to turn back but she was still unsure of why Klaus and Rebekah were coming back to Mystic Falls. She certainly hadn't planned for this to happen. She expected this visit to be short and relatively simple so they could just get on with the task at hand, but evidently that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Elijah had stayed back in New Orleans to keep a track of everything there alongside Marcel and Hayley (which she was none too happy about). They had long since Aliyah back off at her home, after many gracious 'thank yous' exchanged from both sides and were now headed back to town.

"Why is it," Caroline began. "That whenever something bad happens, the Mikaelson family is somehow involved?"

"Excuse me," Kol glared at the blonde girl. "The Mikaelson family? Last time I checked it was your idiotic, doppelganger friend and her little guard dogs who are always creating the hassle."

"Don't worry Care," Bonnie comforted her. "I'm sure they'll only be around for a short while and then they'll go." Although Caroline was looking uncomfortable still, Matt had a slight smugness about him. Kol couldn't help but think it was something to do with the fact that Rebekah was now tagging along. He couldn't say he approved of the human liking his sister, but if he had to choose between the groups of ravaging imbeciles in Mystic Falls, he would say Matt Donovan was the most decent choice. It was a pity that he was nothing more than a mere human.

"Are we almost there yet?" Caroline groaned from the front seat, pushing her face up against the glass.

"She sounds like a petulant child," Kol observed

"Yeah we're near town so we have about 30 more minutes 'til we get home, and hopefully get the chance to sleep for a while longer," Matt said. The sun had begun to set, until Bonnie realised something.

"Oh God, Care can you check my phone. I'm rather late for something."

"Yeah sure, where is it?"

"It should be in the glove compartment. I think I put it there, if it's not in there then I may have put it in the back somewhere." Caroline dug around in the glove compartment until she retrieved Bonnie's phone and turned it on.

"Holy shit Bon," she said, eyes growing wide. "You have 30 missed calls from Jeremy."

"Tut-tut Bonnie," Kol smirked. "Have you been neglecting baby Gilbert? I bet he's devastated that you didn't call him and have been spending all this time with me." Bonnie fought the urge to look away from the road and glare at Kol.

"Can you please call him and let him know where on our way."

"Okay, should I put it on loud-speaker if you want to talk too?"

"Yeah sure, why not." The moment Caroline called his phone; he immediately picked it up on the second ring.

"Bonnie?" He sounded breathless, almost frantic. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

"Sorry Jer," Bonnie called out to the phone. "I got a little held up."

"Doing what exactly?"

"I'll explain when we get back home. We're just a couple of minutes away so I'll see you then. Is everything okay?"

"More or less. Just get home quickly please. I'm at the Stefan's house."

"Where's Elena?"

"I think she went to see the Sheriff with Stefan and Damon. Oh and Damon was looking for you by the way." Kol's ears perked up at the mention of this, wondering what the cocky bastard could possibly want with Bonnie.

"Oh okay well, I'll be there soon. Bye." Jeremy ended the call.

"Well doesn't he sound joyful," Kol lamented.

* * *

As soon as they entered Mystic Falls, Klaus and Rebekah took a different road to them and headed towards the now vacant Mikaelson Mansion. Bonnie dropped off Matt and Caroline and started off towards finding Jeremy, leaving her alone in the car with Kol, who had moved to fill the seat that Caroline had previously accompanied. And just when Bonnie thought he would stay quiet for the remainder of the journey; he spoke.

"So you and Jeremy huh?"

"That's none of your business Kol."

"That may be true but you see, I cannot help but be curious. Didn't he already cheat on you with the ghost of his girlfriend past?"

"Shut up Kol," she gritted her teeth together. But he carried on.

"See personally, I think you can do better. Perhaps move out of here and find another boy who doesn't need babysitting all the time. He just doesn't seem like your type."

"And what exactly would you know about my 'type'?"

"I just think that he isn't it."

"Oh right, and what exactly is 'it'? You?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well…what's wrong with that?" Bonnie almost crashed the car into a lamp-post.

"That's a joke…right?"

"Perhaps. But again, I'm curious. What's wrong with me?"

"You're a Mikaelson," she simply stated.

"And?"

"Well isn't that reason enough?"

"I hardly think so." He mused. "Is it because I'm not human? Just so you know, I didn't really get a choice in the matter. Although admittedly, I can't say I ever wanted to be a mortal but that's beside the point."

"No Kol, it's not because you're not human, it's because you're_ inhumane_. There's a difference."

"Is there?"

"Most definitely."

"To you, perhaps. But I see humans as being just as heartless as us. After all, they kill just as often."

"Yeah well Jeremy isn't like that so I guess that's fine then."

Kol couldn't help but feel a slightly annoyance at how much she cared for the hunter. He tried to tell himself that it was because he had killed him and was the reason that Kol was now stuck on the otherside with no means of getting back. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else there. Something he had never in his thousand years felt before.

He rather thought it was jealousy.

*Author's note- So I finished this chapter sooner than I thought. There's a lot of exam stress recently so I guess writing was a good way to get rid of the stress. Anyway I hope you like it. The chapters are also starting to get longer now J woo! I don't watch the Originals so this chapter wasn't how the show is, so my apologies for that.*


	9. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*

"Jeremy?" Bonnie called, upon opening the unlocked door and stepping through. "You here?"

"I'm in here," his voice called, sounding almost emotionless. Bonnie made her way across the large hallway and towards the room to the corner of the house. Jeremy was sat at a desk frowning intently at the wooden surface.

"Hey," Bonnie smiled, going by to sit next to him.

"Where were you?" He frowned, not returning the greeting.

"I just had to run some errands."

"What kind of errands?"

"Just some stuff Jer, don't worry." He still looked very doubtful and didn't seem pleased with her answer. "Anyhow what was it that you wanted?"

"Well, just the other day I was speaking to Liv. I don't quite remember what she said but I remember her mentioning something about travellers and the otherside." He said darkly. "She said that there's something bad going on and the otherside is falling apart or something. And that if that happens then the same will happen to Mystic Falls. So I was wondering if you have any idea of what's happening."

"I…,"Bonnie began, with the full intent of telling him that things were fine, but thought better of it. There had been enough lying over the years. "She's right. Something's going on with the otherside and its falling apart and if it continues to do so then so will Mystic Falls. But I'm doing everything I can to sort this out Jer, don't worry. The travellers have cast some spell, or spells, and it's messing up everything."

"Will it be sorted out?"

"Too soon to say," she replied, lips pursed. "But we just need to figure out what the problem is exactly and take it from there. That's the reason I went to New Orleans. To try and find some answers."

"So that where you went," he muttered, his expression softening. "Did you find out anything?"

Bonnie contemplated about telling him about Kol but decided against it. Although she had told him where she went, she had a feeling that he would not take lightly to Kol being there. So she responded with a shake of her head. Sighing, Jeremy got up and put an arm around the girl sat next to him.

"Look Bon, I'm really sorry if I sounded like an ass. I just didn't know where you were, what you were doing and you came back a great deal later than you said, so I couldn't really help but panic. I asked Elena and she didn't have a clue where you were either. I called you so many times but I didn't get a reply. And given everything that's happened already," his voice cracked on the last word, unable to finish his sentence.

"It's alright Jer," she smiled softly up at him. He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips which she happily returned. The kiss soon became more passionate as Jeremy clutched at her waist and lifted her up and on to his lap.

"Ahem," Kol interrupted sourly, bearing a rather aggravated expression. Bonnie broke away from Jeremy, who looked at her with mild confusion. "I'm still here you know. I'd really rather not see the two of you deprave yourselves."

"No one asked you to be here," Bonnie glowered.

"What?" Jeremy asked, seemingly bemused.

"Nothing Jer. It's just some person on the otherside."

"Just some person? My, my darling, you do wound me greatly. I'd like to think that over the past day and a half I have become far more than 'just some person' to you." He said it mockingly but felt like it held more meaning than he wanted.

"You tell yourself that."

"Gladly," he smirked, winking at her. Bonnie groaned and detached herself from Jeremy, running her hands over her clothing to put the garments back in their original position.

"Err, what's going on?" Jeremy asked, giving a short, but evidently confused laugh.

"Nothing, it's just some old lady, who doesn't want to see…well you know what I mean. Anyhow, it's getting late Jer," she said, reluctantly. "You should get some sleep."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"I have some stuff to take care of still. I'll see you tomorrow, and if Elena comes back, tell her I said hi."

"Sure," he smiled, giving her a last kiss before she made her way back towards the door.

Right as Bonnie reached the door; a searing pain shot through the side of her head, and blurred her vision. She managed to hold her tongue, to refrain from worrying Jeremy but doubled over none the less, clutching her head.

"Bonnie?" Kol asked, worry laced in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said in hushed tones, grimacing. Her vision had started to clear a little and the pain had ceased. "Yeah I'm fine. It was just a little…don't worry, it was nothing."

"Forgive me for saying so darling but that most certainly didn't seem like nothing."

"Honestly I'm fine."

"Right… I think it's the side effects of the witches brew. You need rest."

"Kol. I'm fine," she said firmly, placing her hand against the wall to assist her up. "Now come on."

* * *

"I don't suppose you have somewhere other to be do you?" Bonnie glared at the Original. She was just about ready to have a long awaited shower, until she realised that there was an intruding presence tagging along.

"No place at all darling," Kol winked. "See when you're dead, there really isn't a great deal you can do. And the company here gets rather monotonous if I do say so myself. So I see no reason to leave."

"Right well, I'm about to have a shower, so stay out okay?"

"Bonnie," Kol fake gasped. "I am truly astounded that you think I would invade your privacy in such a way love. How lowly you think of me!" Bonnie merely glared at him.

"Just stay out." She stepped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, meanwhile Kol made his way over to her bedroom. He sat down on the small bed, located at the corner of the room and started to run his hands over the sating sheets. Although he was incapable of feeling any object, the furniture was still, somehow, able to hold his form.

From where Kol was sat he could hear the soft pitter patter of the shower running in the other room. It amused him to think that Bonnie would think that he would intrude in on her in such a way. After all he had been raised during the times when even looking at a woman had severe consequences. Although, of course, times had changed since then but some habits die hard and he respected her enough to not do that. And although she was no longer a witch, Kol had every reason to believe that if he ever attempted such a thing, even without magic; she would still find a way to hurt him. She certainly was a feisty little specimen, he thought, chuckling slightly. Especially when it comes down to tolerating pain. He understood that she didn't want to draw attention to herself but she most certainly didn't need to keep quiet about it all the time, especially when it's hurting her mentally as well as physically. But she chose to be saint-like and handle it to not worry her so called friends and this bothered him. It bothered him more than he cared to admit. Sighing, he closed his eyes and laid back onto the bed, empting his mind.

"Shit," came a gasp from the direction of the bathroom, 5 minutes after he had become comfortable. Kol shot up off the bed and rushed off towards the bathroom, pausing at the door. Even without having entered, he had a sneaky suspicion he knew what was happening.

"Bonnie," He called, tapping on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm." Even without having uttered proper words, her reply was measly and forced.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"Do you need anything?"

"No I'm okay." He heard shuffling around and then a crash. "Shit. Ow. Oh no."

"Are you wearing a towel?"

"What? Yeah, why?"

"I'm coming in."

"What," she shrieked. "No don't you dare! I mean it Kol stay outside!" Too late, he passed through the door with ease. Now it's true what he said earlier about not wanting to invade but this time the circumstances were different, so he only felt it mandatory to enter despite her preference.

Bonnie lay on the ground, wrapped in a towel with blood dripping down from a gash on her head. Kol's eyes widened at the sight.

"What on Earth happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just-I just lost my footing and hit my head on the sink." Kol frowned, completely aware of the fact that she was lying. He knew very well that it was not a slip of the foot but rather one of the migraines she had been getting. No doubt she lost her balance due to the severe amount of pain and then hit her head on the sink. But he chose not to make a comment.

"Okay well stay there for a second. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah it's in that cabinet," she motioned with her head towards the small cabinet and immediately regretted it as another jolt of pain cursed through her.

"Okay, hold on I'll get it." Bonnie was quite for a second until she realised what he had said.

"Wait what? How on Earth will you get it? You can't pick up things or move them." She frowned.

"That's not entirely true darling. See, you pick up a few tricks when you're here for so long and associate with the right crowd." He stopped before the cabinet and stood very still. For a second it looked like he was frozen and from the looks of it; in pain. But then after about 30 seconds, he lifted his hand to the cabinet door and grasped it, pulling. It opened. Bonnie looked over at him in awe as he grabbed the kit and walked towards her.

"What the hell? How do you do that?"

"It's difficult to word," he said, kneeling down beside her and opening the kit. "But it involves channelling your…erm soul, for lack of better word into one part of your body. Although it does have its drawbacks. It's awfully tiring and you tend to disappear from sight completely the following day for a couple of hours. Also the materialisation only lasts for about 5 minutes." He poured ointment on to a cotton swab and dabbed at her forehead, making her wince.

"So why didn't you try to contact us using that before? Like reach out or something."

"Right because I'm sure a hand with no body wouldn't have terrified you at all. And I did," he shrugged, pulling out some gauze, cutting it and pressing it to her head. "It just didn't work for some reason. I tried a couple of times actually-just hold the gauze there and keep it under pressure- but you didn't seem to be able to sense it."

"Oh," was all she said, trying to maintain the pressure on her cut.

"Okay, well that's done. I don't think you need to see the doctors or anything because it doesn't seem too damaging. Now I think you should really get some rest and don't take the pressure off of the cut." He said, getting up and offering her his hand, which she took. To Bonnie it felt ice cold, as if she wasn't touching skin but rather like a stone left out on a cold night.

"Thanks," she mumbled, moving hesitantly forward, as to not give herself another headache. Thankfully, she managed to make it to her bed without any calamities on the way. "I need to change," she said under her breath, realising that she was still in the towel and shooing him out. He obeyed silently, and waited outside for a couple of minutes until she said it was okay to re-enter.

* * *

Bonnie was definite that she had convinced Kol that she was asleep, when in reality she hadn't been able to get any sleep for the past hour. The gash on her head wasn't helping either, what with the constant stinging which she was trying so hard to ignore, but to no prevail. She sighed softly and turned to her side, facing away from the chair that he had taken place in. Although she hated to admit it, she was very grateful for his help earlier, even if it did seem awfully out of his character. The Kol she was familiar with was a cold, ruthless killer who couldn't give a crap about the welfare of others and was one that she certainly didn't hold in very high esteem. But he was different today. He had helped her when she needed help, even if she didn't want it and had given her advice. Hell he knew more about what was going on with her than some of her closest friends! But, Bonnie thought, that could just be because we're trying to save his sorry ass so he feels obligated to be tolerable. Once this is over and done with, he would be back to his snarky, arrogant self.

"Bonnie," he sighed, startling her. "I know you're awake darling. How incredibly thick do you think I am?" Dammit! She sighed as well, propping herself up on her elbows and leaning against the headboard.

"How long?"

"Almost an hour. I know you didn't go to sleep at all love. I just wanted to see how long you would keep up the façade. I have to say it was fairly good acting on your behalf but I'm afraid I can easily know when someone is feigning."

"Well great," she grumbled. "Thank you Sherlock."

"…I beg your pardon, who?"

"I…never mind." Silence filled the darkened room, where the only source of light was the moonlight shining through. It was quite for a relatively long time until Kol finally broke the silence.

"Can I say something?"

"Erm yeah sure, go for it."

"I know how much you hate me you know." That was unexpected and caught Bonnie off guard.

"Doesn't everyone," she smirked, although it was rather half-hearted. "But please don't feel too special. There are many others I hate so I'm not giving you any different treatment from them." Kol ignored this.

"Have you ever thought about the fact that I didn't get a choice in this? Being an Original I mean. I was born the way I am. It wasn't a thing that I signed up and then miraculously got the part."

"Look everyone knows about how much I hate Vampires," Bonnie began on what she felt like was going to be a fairly touchy subject. "And I'm referring to most not all. But given my history with them, I think I've earned the right to. Both of my best friends and my mother were forced into the state they are now, because of vampires for God's sake! But I understand what you said about not having a choice and I don't hate you because you're an Original Kol. I hate you because of the _things you do_. It's no secret that you've killed so many out of cold-blood and that isn't fair! They don't deserve it and just because you're higher up on the food chain doesn't give you the right to slaughter families and innocent people who have done nothing to you. Not to mention, only last semester, you threatened to chop off Jeremy's arms!"

"Hmm well it was a threat that I certainly would have carried through, if his stupid sister hadn't gotten involved. Certainly seeing as that whole drama scene was for nothing. However addressing the killing issue. I'm afraid that, although I cannot fully vouch for myself, there is something I can say in that matter. See when you're an Original born vampire; the urges are stronger than any other creature because it's what we were raised to do. We were raised to kill. It isn't in our nature to see the whole scenario because our thoughts are always so clouded with the thought of hunger. We're predators Bonnie. And regardless of how well you conceal it, predators will always need to hunt. Take Saint Stefan for example. What about when he was going through that ripper phase? He couldn't control himself. Now imagine having to live with that urge, every minute of every day simply because it's what you were told was the right thing to feel."

"But then learn to control it!" she said, voice getting louder. "Look I know you think I don't understand but I think, in some ways I do. What about when I was dealing with expression? That wasn't particularly easy to channel Kol. But I did it and so can you! You just need to learn how."

"Well it's not like it matters anyway," he glowered darkly. "I'm dead, so you won't have to worry about me killing anymore of this pathetic race." Closing his eyes briefly, he regained his posture, desperate to get off the subject that he had brought himself into. "Well anyhow, are you feeling anymore tired? You should really get some sleep you know. We don't want you passing out the next day, now do we? Next time instead of hitting your head, you might end up decapitating yourself and as much as I'd love to have your company on the otherside darling, I doubt it would help matters both in this town and the otherside."

"Right of course," Bonnie said, slipping back down and closing her eyes, this time actually starting to feel slightly sleepy. And as she drifted off to sleep, all she could hear was the soft murmur of his voice humming in the background that lulled her to sleep.

*Authors note- I apologise, I know this chapter wasn't very well written so please excuse me on that. I will work on making the next one better and thank you all so much for keeping up with it*


	10. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*

A sharp rapping on the door jolted Bonnie out of her heavy sleep. Groaning, she pushed aside the covers, threw on a robe and some slippers and went downstairs to see the cause of the disturbance. She looked through the small peephole to find Caroline stood on her porch, one hand fixed on her hip and an expression of annoyance evident on her face. Bonnie unlocked the door to face her friend.

"Hey Care," she yawned. "What brings you here so early?"

"Well I was just-oh my god Bonnie what the hell happened to you?" Caroline shrieked.

"Huh?" Bonnie looked at her, momentarily confused, until she realised that she was most probably talking about the gash on her forehead. "Oh this? Nothing, I just had a small accident in the bathroom, but it's fine now, don't worry. Anyhow what were you saying before that?" Caroline stared at her friend, displeased with the lack of information relating to her injury but decided to let it go. For now.

"This," she said, thrusting a piece of paper that was clutched tightly in her hands at Bonnie.

"What exactly is 'this'?" Bonnie asked, taking the paper from her and unravelling it. A most beautiful drawing of Caroline was painted on the parchment with a small note at the bottom that read 'it was lovely to see you again dear.' Bonnie didn't have to think hard to know who it was from.

"Klaus?"

"Yes! He hasn't even been here 24 hours yet Bon and already this whole charade has started. Again!"

"Oh," Bonnie said, trying hard to stifle her amusement. "Well it's no secret he has a thing for you Care. Besides he hasn't seen you for quite a while after all."

"Bonnie Bennett! Are you defending him?" Caroline gasped.

"What? No of course not! I'm just saying that _this is Klaus_ we're talking about and he isn't exactly secretive about his feeling, so I guess it was kinda expected you know?" Bonnie smirked. "But what would you like me to do?"

"Well," Caroline said slowly, pursing her lips. "You don't have to do this but I did tag along with you to New Orleans so it only seems fair and I swear I'll do whatever you want and we can even go shopping after wards and-"

"Caroline," Bonnie interjected cutting her off. "Just say what you came here to say."

"Well," she took a deep breath. "I was thinking of going to his house and basically just telling him to leave me alone once and for all. Just because he's back doesn't mean that I am willing to tolerate him."

"And you want me to…?"

"I was just wondering if you would…you know… maybe tag along with me? Pretty please Bon. I will owe you so much. I'd take Elena but she's with Damon right now and she seems pretty much attached to him and he wouldn't let her go and even she did go he would tag along and I don't want him there because he's annoying and a huge douche. Also I have no one else to as really because Matt has work in half an hour and I know you're probably really tired right now but please, please do this with me." Caroline realised she was babbling and sealed her lips quickly.

"'Course I'll go Care," Bonnie smiled softly at the blonde girl. "I mean I don't really want to see any of them and I'm not sure if it will make a difference seeing as it's him after all, but it's worth a try right?"

"My point exactly," Caroline beamed. "Thank you Bonnie. I love you so much!" She leapt to hug her best friend.

"Okay, okay," Bonnie laughed, hugging her back. "Just come inside and give me 5 minutes to get ready and then we'll go."

* * *

"Kol," Bonnie called after she had brushed out her hair, which had a tendency to look like a lion's mane in the morning. "Do you know where my car keys are?"

There was no reply.

"Kol?" she called again. Still nothing. Then Bonnie realised what he had said the previous night about how the little trick thing means that he would be out of sight for a few hours. For some reason, Bonnie didn't feel as pleased with this realisation as she thought she really ought to be. After all, she was free of him, even if it was for a few hours. That was a good thing right?

Sighing, she pushed aside the mound of clothing on her bed to start key-hunting and after what felt like forever, Bonnie found them under the bed-side table. Grabbing them, she rushed downstairs to find Caroline lounging on the couch with a bowl of popcorn by her side (which she had no doubt retrieved from the kitchen) and 'Friends' running on the T.V.

"Caroline?"

"Mhm," she said, through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah," she said, voice muffled by the food. "Just give me a second. This is the part when Rachel comes back." Sighing, Bonnie strolled over and grabbed the remote, turning off the T.V.

"Come on. This was your idea and we're going to get it done now, okay?"

"Fine," she pouted, getting off the couch. "Let's go."

* * *

"Okay, ready?" Bonnie asked, hand ready to knock on the large white doors. Caroline nodded. Bonnie rapped lightly on the door and the two waited for someone to come. They didn't have to wait long. A rather smug looking Klaus opened the door and stepped out into the daylight.

"Ah Caroline," he said in his heavy accent. "And of course dear Bonnie. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to talk." Caroline said. Bonnie had to hand it to her; she did sound a lot more confident now that she was here than she had in the car.

"About what may I ask?"

"About this," Caroline thrust the painting at him. "I don't want it and I definitely don't want you to keep sending stuff like that over and over again. You said you'd be gone from my life and I'd rather it stay that way. So do us both a favour and keep the hell away from me and keep these gifts to yourself. Clearly I didn't get my point across the first fifty times so let me repeat it to you; I am not interested." Klaus stood there, briefly in a state of shock, until that same, obnoxious smirk that seemed to run so well in the family made an appearance.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me love. See I was merely doing it as an act of gratitude, nothing more."

"Gratitude for what?"

"Why for trying to help my youngest brother of course. Rebekah informed me on everything that's going on."

"Okay but why me? I mean it's Bonnie who's really doing everything. I barely did anything at all. So why not give anything to her."

"No doubt Miss Bennett is very much to thank love but I dare say that had I given her anything of the sort, then she would have merely burnt the work I spent a great deal of time on. Of course if you'd like anything…?" He looked pointedly at Bonnie.

"I'd really rather not."

"Okay well let me make this clear. From here on there is going to be no more painting, drawings, gifts or 'dear Caroline' or anything of the sort okay? I am done Klaus. I am so, so done and I want to live my life as an independent woman. So just stay the hell away from me." And with that she turned on her heel and stormed off towards the car.

"Temper, temper," Klaus mused. "She certainly has become a lot more fiery, dare I say."

"You'd be surprised," Bonnie muttered, turning to follow after Caroline.

"What happened?" Klaus asked suddenly.

"What?"

"To your head. What happened to your head?"

"Oh that, nothing. I just fell and grazed it a little. It's fine."

"Right of course, well excuse me for saying so but it doesn't look like just a mere graze, you might want to have that checked out. Also there's someone who wants to talk to you." As soon as he finished speaking, he was out of sight and his presence was replaces by that of his sister's.

"Bonnie."

"Rebekah."

"Look I know this seems slightly strange but I need to talk to you. Do you have time?"

"Err," Bonnie looked back towards the car, where Caroline was sat, looking awfully curious. "Not right now, Caroline's waiting for me, but I guess it depends on how long you're talking."

"Perhaps it would be best to speak another time; your friend has a tendency to babble and she might over-hear. In fact, judging by how she looks after hearing that, she is definitely eavesdropping. Is there any other time that you're free?"

"I guess," Bonnie replied hesitantly. "I should be free sometime around five to six assuming nothing comes up."

"That's fine."

"Okay…should I meet you at the Grill because I really don't want to come back here?"

"No! Can we arrange for another place besides from the Grill? What about that little woodland area near the park?"

"That should be fine…I don't suppose you can give me a slight hint as to what's going on. I mean no offence but it's not like we've always been on a first-term basis."

"I know and I'm afraid I can't. I'll see you then. Oh and my brother is right by the way. You really should get that checked out." And just like that, she was gone and the door was shut, leaving a very confused Bonnie to get back to the car.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked as soon as she opened the door.

"No clue."

* * *

"Hey Lena," Bonnie said over the phone. It was almost 2 in the afternoon and Caroline was about to come round again to go shopping with Bonnie. And of course, Kol still hadn't made an appearance.

"Hey Bonnie, is everything okay?"

"Yeah things are fine, but I hadn't talked to you in a couple of days so I thought I'd check up and see how things are. Caroline and I were just about to head out and go shopping, so we were wondering if you want to come along."

"I'd love to Bon but I'm with Damon right now and I'm err…a little occupied."

"Oh…I see…well erm where's Stefan?"

"He's helping Jer with some school work I think, why? Did you need him?"

"No I was just wondering that's all," the doorbell rang and Bonnie went to receive it. "I gotta go now but I'll speak to you later Len. Bye"

"Okay bye Bonnie."

"Hey you ready?" Caroline asked as soon as the door was open.

"Oh yeah. I am in desperate need of some retail therapy right now."

"Well it's a good thing you have a friend like me then. We can grab something to eat there as well; they opened up this cute little frozen yogurt bar and it looks so good! Oh, by the way, did you call Elena?"

"Yeah I did and she's busy. With Damon."

"Oh doing what?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows pointedly at her. "Oh. Oh! Right of course. That's disgusting. Eww! Let's get moving please, preferably before my mind decides to concoct an image!" The two started to laugh as they hopped into the car and headed towards the mall.

"Have you seen Matt today?"

"Hmm? Matt? Yeah I went by the Grill earlier. Why?"

"Nothing I was just checking to make sure everyone's okay, that's all."

"Bonnie," Caroline spoke softly. "Stop worrying about everyone else for once okay? Right now you should be your main priority. You don't have to keep stepping in and saving the day and it's unfair of use to constantly expect that from you. So please just give yourself a break."

"Thanks Care," Bonnie grinned at her. Although Bonnie couldn't help but notice that Caroline's words reminded her an awful lot of the words that someone had already said to her. Someone who had been gone for a good amount of time now.

"She's right you know," his voice broke through, making Bonnie gasp loudly and sent her heart-rate plummeting.

"Whoa are you okay?" Caroline screeched.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Yeah I'm fine. Kol's here."

"Ah right. Hey dead Original brother of the one who won't quit harassing me."

"Hello seemingly dumb vampire Barbie, who my brother seems to be obsessed with, which will always confuse me because I really do not see the interest."

"Kol," Bonnie sighed.

"Bonnie," he grinned. "Did you miss me darling?"

"You wish," she muttered, although she felt a slight sinking feeling when she said this (a feeling which she chose to ardently ignore). He chuckled slightly to himself.

"So what have I missed?"

"Not much in all honesty. Klaus sent Caroline a painting. She gave it back. Oh and your sister wants to speak to me for some reason. Any idea what that's about?"

"Bekah?" He frowned. "None at all. Did she say what it was about?"

"No she just told me to meet her by the woodland area, later on. So I guess we'll find out then."

"Of course, _we _will, darling," he smirked.

"Don't get cocky with me Kol."

"I wouldn't dream of it love. Where is it that we're going by the way?"

"Shopping."

* * *

"Do they have this in another colour," Caroline said, angling herself in front of the dressing room mirror to get a good view of the dress she had selected.

"I don't think so but lilac looks amazing on you! Honestly you should definitely get it."

"Really? You think so? Thanks Bonnie!" She bustled off back into the small changing cubicle.

"No problem."

"This is awfully dull." Kol said. "She's been in this very store for the past half hour."

"You're very welcome to go elsewhere"

"I have no place better to go."

"Then stop complaining."

"Oh did you try on that dress by the way?" Caroline said, emerging out of the cubicle with the dress draped over her arm.

"What dress?"

"The one I pointed at when we entered the store?"

"I have no idea what one you're talking about."

"Okay hold on a second. I'll be right back!" Within seconds she was off and back with a black dress with gold embroidery and lace sleeves. She thrust it at Bonnie. "I was originally going to try this on but the colour wouldn't suit me but I bet it'll look amazing on you. Try it on!"

"I dunno, it looks a little tight Care."

"It'll look fine! Besides your figure will look fabulous in it! Just go and try it on and then make a verdict." Bonnie took the dress and headed into the changing rooms whilst the other two waited outside for a short while.

"Okay I'm done."she called. "But I still think it's a little too tight to look modest."

"Bonnie just come out already." Bonnie pulled aside the curtains and stepped out to reveal the dress. The soft drapes came to a halt mid-thigh and the top part of the dress hugged every curve on her body. The embroidery was heavy but too over-powering and the gold brung out the her dark green eyes. She looked magnificent.

"Wow," Caroline gaped. "Bonnie you look hot! And I mean Nicole Scherzinger hot."

"So it's okay?"

"Okay? Bonnie it's like that dress was made for you!" Bonnie glanced up to catch Kol's widened eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words escaped his lips so he opted to shut it again.

"Okay well, I think I'm going to get it. How much is it?"

"Turn round," Caroline instructed as she searched for the label and let out a soft whistle. "It's on sale for $125. How much do you have?"

"$230."

"Get it. It's too good of an opportunity to pass. I'll hate you forever if you don't. Also you stay here for a minute. I'm just going to ask if they have another colour for the dress that I got." Bonnie nodded as Caroline headed out again.

"So," Bonnie turned to Kol. "Not that I really care what you think but is it okay. I mean I love Caroline but being my friend, she could be a little biased."

"I…err," he stumbled on his words, which was very un-like Kol. Getting a grip on himself, he cleared his throat and spoke; "It looks lovely on you. And your friend was right. The colour does compliment your skin-tone very well. You should get it." Bonnie nodded and immediately turned her back on him as she felt heat rise in her cheeks. It's just Kol, she told herself firmly. Just Kol. No one important. It's only natural for her to be slightly affected by a boys opinion. But, she thought subconsciously, regardless of how large or small it was, why was he having an effect on her at all?

*Author's note; Well damn this one was slightly more difficult to write for some reason. I tried to make a chapter where Bonnie was seen as being just a normal girl. You know without all the 'Mystic Falls is in danger, call Bonnie!' crap going on. Also I know I haven't been including Elena very much at all and I won't lie, it's mainly because I am not overly fond of her character anymore. Although I used to love her in the previous series. But I will try to bring more of her into the chapters as well if you wish. Oh also I made a new cover photo :D which I rather liked (hopefully that doesn't sound vain). For now, farewell my fellow followers and thank you all so much for your continous support and good feedback*


	11. Chapter 11

*Author's note; Okay guys just a heads up, I will be changing the story title to 'For your eyes only'. I realise that I have not warned you about this before so my apologies for that but I just didn't like the current title so I just thought it needed a change. So that's all and I thought it's best if I let you know.*

*Chapter 10*

"You're late," Rebekah remarked, as soon as Bonnie had entered the clearing.

"Well it's not like we had set time," she said, rolling her eyes and checking her watch. "We said sometime between five to six and it's just over half past five."

"Well then you should have arrived at exactly half past. Clearly common sense is on a constant low-point in this town. But I didn't call you here to discuss the time, although, admittedly, that seems like a far easier topic to converse about."

"Just tell her to spit it out," Kol sighed, settling on a large rock in the corner of the small clearing. "Otherwise this may take an awfully long time."

"Okay well, before you say anything," Bonnie addressed the woman before her. "I suggest you also bear in mind that Kol's here and he's listening to every word you're going to say."

"Kol," Rebekah called out loudly, to no one in particular. "I suggest you leave right now you petulant dick or I will follow you through to the after-life and send you straight back to hell, have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," Kol sneered. "Bonnie darling just pretend I'm leaving. She doesn't need to know anything." Bonnie rolled her eyes, but to avoid further hassle, she followed through with what he had 'requested'.

"He's being an ass about it, as per usual, but he's leaving because apparently, whatever it is probably isn't worth his time. Doesn't he just seem like a joy to have as a brother," Bonnie smirked.

"You know me so well," Kol simpered, laying back on the rock, facing the warm rays of sunlight which he was incapable of feeling.

"Okay well, is he gone now?" Rebekah asked, tapping her booted foot on the ground, impatiently.

"Yeah I think so."

"Good. Well I guess I'll start of by saying why I wanted to talk to you in particular and in all honesty I could have gone to someone else like Caroline but somehow I doubt she'd be able to keep her mouth shut about it. I also could have gone to one of the Gilberts I suppose but the thought of them revolts me so much that I-"

"Rebekah," Bonnie interjected. "Why did you call me?"

"It's about Matt." Seconds ticked by and Rebekah said nothing further so Bonnie raised her eyebrows, in a way to tell her to proceed with wherever she was going with her conversation. "Look I heard about everything that happened with the travellers and Gregory, or whatever his name was, and him dying and coming back because of the ring many times and it needs to stop. He's still human for God's sake! He needs to have a normal life that isn't being ruined simply because little Miss Elena Gilbert needs to have her pretty little ass saved all the time! I am so sick of it and he most certainly doesn't deserve that. Look I didn't come here to rant about Elena. I just came here to say, to ask, to just try and keep Matt away. To keep him away and safe from all this twisted shit, and for them to stop using him as some sort of a tool."

"I see," Bonnie said, in slight awe. "So basically you're saying that you're worried about him?"

"I guess I am, yes."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Look you're one of his closest friends. You actually try to help him when he needs help and, don't you dare say I ever said this, you're a good friend Bonnie. You aren't friends with him to get something out of it and I respect that. He won't listen to me if I say anything but maybe he'll listen to you. Just please, try and get him to keep himself safe." Bonnie was quite for a while. Never had she seen the Original look so disgruntled over such a mere matter as a boy. Although, Bonnie may hold a fair amount of dislike against Rebekah, she couldn't help but notice that her intentions were, in one way or another, right. After all, all she had ever asked for was to be human.

"I understand and I'll see what I can do. But I can't say that I promise anything because he's his own person and he's perfectly capable of making decision himself and if he wants to help then he's allowed to, but I will try and talk to him about it when I next see him."

"That's all I ask."

"Okay good. Was that all?"

"One more thing; how has he been? Since I've-we've- been away I mean."

"He's been okay I guess. Or at least, as okay as someone could ever be around this town. But he's been doing alright for himself."

"Right… and just out of mere curiosity, who is-or rather was- Nadia?"

"Well she was Katherine's…erm daughter believe it or not, separated at birth. Came back for her mother and to help her boyfriend at the time, Gregor."

"And what did she have to do with Matt?" Rebekah didn't bother to hide the bitter tone in her voice.

"Try to seduce him and have his babies," Bonnie said sarcastically. "Well seeing as Gregor was inside Matt, she was often with him for a while and then she compelled him for Katherine, when she was doing the whole Elena façade, I think she may have liked him at one point or another but seeing as she was exactly the greatest of company and nor was she incredibly kind to him, I very much doubt that he had any strong feeling for her."

"Right, well she's dead and gone so I guess that isn't my problem," Rebekah said dismissively, the bitterness suddenly vanishing. "That was all I wanted to say really. And don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone or I swear I'll snap your neck. I told you in confidence and I want you to at least respect that. You're free to leave now." Bonnie rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Lovely talking to you, as always Rebekah," she said, turning to leave.

"Oh and Bonnie?" Bonnie stopped, but didn't turn around to face her.

"Mhm?"

"Thank you." And with a sudden rush of wind, she was gone.

"Well," Kol said, pushing himself off of the rock on which he had made himself comfortable. "That was boring."

* * *

"So Caroline said you were going to see Rebekah," Elena said, handing Bonnie a mug of steaming hot cocoa. "What was that about?"

"Nothing really, she just wanted to know what was going on around town after they'd left." Bonnie was careful not to mention anyone in particular.

"Oh," Elena frowned, settling on the couch opposite Bonnie. "Anything else?"

"Not really, no."

"Well do you have any idea why she asked you? I mean no offence Bon but it's not like you two have been the greatest of friends over the years."

"Maybe because she isn't a spoilt, oblivious idiot like you," Kol stated, glaring at her friend. Bonnie was aware that Elena didn't know about Kol and thought it best that, at least for the time being, it stayed that way, so she did not address him, much to his disappointment.

"I don't know Elena. I thought the same thing as well, but seeing as it wasn't anything horrific I don't see the harm in it."

"Yeah you're right. Does she know that you aren't a witch anymore? So you can't perform spells or anything for her."

"She didn't ask me anything like that 'Lena," Bonnie said firmly. "She just wanted to know if things were okay."

"Why would she care," Elena snapped. "It's _their_ fault that everything turned the way it is. It would have been fine, had _they_ not showed up."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree on that," Bonnie muttered under her breath.

"I second that," Kol said, now glowering at Elena.

"What?" Elena inquired, having heard due to her extra-sensitive hearing.

"Well no offence 'Lena but I think things would have gone downhill ever since Stefan and Damon showed up anyone. I mean sure the Original family made it far more worse than it needed to be but it doesn't dismiss the fact that things would have gone wrong."

"I can hear you Judgy," Damon called from upstairs.

"Oh what wouldn't I give to get my bat and ram it into his overly large head one more time," Kol said, wistfully.

"Good," Bonnie retorted back at Damon before turning to Elena again. "Look all I mean is that if vampires showed up and one of them was essentially rabid, you don't have to think hard to guess who, then something bad was bound to happen."

"I know you may not like him and you don't agree with me Bon, but he isn't bad. He's just a little misunderstood."

"Yeah you're right," Bonnie said. "I don't agree with you and I won't pretend to but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop you from being with him or tell you you're wrong. That's up to you. But I ask one thing in return Elena."

"Which is?"

"Leave the town and never come back," Kol sniped.

"Lea-" Bonnie caught herself and shot a glare in Kol's direction, which he returned with a sly wink. "Please ensure that your decision doesn't affect everyone else around you in a negative way."

"You know I wouldn't do that," Elena frowned.

"Not intentionally 'Len but you may end up doing something without having fully realised it that's all."

"In other words, you can't think for yourself." Kol mused.

"Right well, at least I have you two to set me straight, right?" Elena smiled at her.

"You'll always have us."

* * *

"Why do you bother?" Kol questioned as Bonnie took a turn towards a nearby Starbucks.

"With what?"

"With her? Or everyone here really? Why should you always be the one helping them or tolerating their crap."

"Because Kol," she sighed, as she pulled up at the drive-through. "They're my friends. And I care about my friends so I'll try and do everything I can to protect them."

"But why always you? Why not the Blondie or Matt or baby Gilbert?"

"Because as much as I love Caroline, she does have a tendency to talk. A lot. So she sometimes says things that are better left unsaid. Matt is still human and we're getting him way more involved than he really needs to be. Like Rebekah said, he needs to have a chance at a normal life. And as for Jeremy. Well Jeremy's still in high school. He needs to focus on his work, not on the supernatural stuff that's happening."

"What about Elena, or the Salvatore brothers?"

"Well because most of the time, Elena's the one who needs protecting, so it's not like she can ask herself for help. Damon can be helpful. Occasionally I guess and Stefan does help. A lot actually but given that he was drowning over the entire summer, he kinda deserves a break."

"Like you then," Kol said, pressing the subject further. "Because whilst Stefan was dying, you were _already_ _dead_. All to bring Jeremy back for Elena. And she clearly couldn't be that grateful if she's leaving him in the hands of that blue-eyed mess, who has a habit of going on a killing-spree now and then."

"So he's no better than you then." She said sardonically.

"Ahh see that's where you're wrong. I didn't let my emotions for someone else control what I wanted to do. I didn't try to hide who I was. If I want to be good, then I'll be good but of my own accord. Not because I want to make someone _else_ happy. Why should I have to sacrifice my character just for the sake of someone else?"

"Well even in death that much still remains the same. That's one thing I can give you credit for at least. You've always been Kol-like."

"Well of course darling," he grinned.

"Hello, what can I get you," the cheery employee chirped at Bonnie.

"Can I have a white chocolate and peppermint mocha, but hold the cream please."

"Of course, that will be $5 please." Bonnie handed over her money and waited for the drink as Kol sat silently alongside her. As soon as Bonnie received the drink, they set off again.

"How should I take that?"

"Take what?"

"What you said about being 'Kol-like'?"

"I don't know Kol; however you want to-shit!" A sudden figure appeared in front of Bonnie's car, causing her to swerve, straight into a ditch. Thankfully the road was relatively empty so there was no one in immediate danger, and Kol was, well, already dead. Bonnie however, appeared quite shaken up as she jumped out the car and looked towards the spot where the figure had appeared. Sure enough, in that very spot, the same old lady stood, smiling softly at Bonnie.

"Hello child." Her voice was exactly how Bonnie remembered last, just as frail and quite. The old woman also looked up to acknowledge Kol with a smile which he returned with a small nod of his head. "I that see you can see him now."

"Hi and yeah" Bonnie stammered, shaking heavily. "Was that-was that really necessary? Look I don't mean to be rude but we could have died! I really don't mean to be insensitive but I'm still alive and I would very much like to stay that way, so can you please refrain from doing that in the future." The lady shook her head ever so slightly.

"I'm afraid a future here seems awfully unlikely for me child. Time is running out. Much faster than you think and the otherside is vanishing along with it." This immediately grabbed Bonnie's attention.

"Have thing gotten any worse?"

"A few more have vanished from sight and it still remains unclear as to where they have gone."

"I see," Bonnie said, pursing her lips.

"Also I must bring to your attention dear that as the otherside continues to fall, you will weaken as well until you are also no more. Seeing as you are essentially the other side. This is why you must hurry. You must stop this."

"I know," Bonnie said, voice still trembling. "But I don't know how. I wish I did, I really do but there isn't much I can do. I'm no longer a witch so I'm practically useless-"

"You aren't useless," Kol muttered under his breath.

"-And I just don't know what to do. Please you have to understand. I'll try. I swear I will but I just don't know where to start."

"Perhaps," the lady cracked the minutest of smiles. "It would be a good idea to confide in your companion here. Together you may realise things that you hadn't even considered before and that will help you. But in order for that to happen you have to be honest. You have to have trust in each other and protecting one another may appear to be crucial."

"Protecting each other from what?" Kol frowned.

"It may seem difficult, but it's doable. And you'll find, that by the end of this, if we all make it out as we are, you'll gain far more than you'd intended."

"Meaning what?" Bonnie asked, unconsciously stepping forward towards the lady.

"I cannot tell you this now dear, as I myself am not entirely definite. But as I am aware it will happen."

"What will?" But the lady did not reply. Instead she smiled, and turned in the other direction, passing straight through the cars that travelled on the road.

"Well," Kol said, frowning. "That was…informative."

"What the hell," Bonnie screamed, frustration consuming her as she kicked a cluster of rocks by her feet. "Why is this always so difficult? Why does everyone have to speak in riddles? Why can't it, for once, just be normal? Like the way it was supposed to be!"

Kol was feeling more uncomfortable than he had ever felt before. He wasn't sited to these sorts of situations. And it didn't help that he could see small beads of tears forming in the corners of the girl's eyes and he wanted nothing more than to do something, anything, to help but he knew it would do no good. She didn't need him, she needed her friends. And what was he going to do anyway? Tell her things would be fine? He knew better than to lie to her.

"I hate to bring it up at a moment like this love but you are a Bennett witch. Something was bound to happen at some point." This didn't seem to help. Bonnie was now starting to notice that small streams of tears had started to escape from her eyes and were now travelling down her cheeks. She roughly turned away from Kol and swiped furiously at her cheeks.

"Bonnie?" Kol asked apprehensively.

"What," she snapped, refusing to look at him.

"This may not be the best time to bring this up love, but there are people staring at you and I a couple of them were considering pulling over. Perhaps it would be best to go in the car." Bonnie just nodded and trudged over to the car, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Bonnie took in a deep breath, signalling the start of a conversation.

"I get it you know," she started, closing her eyes and tilting her head back on the seat. "About you not choosing about the life you got but I guess, in a way, as much as I want a normal life, I still can't help but think that there are some aspects of this one that I wouldn't give up and I'm willing to bet you feel the same about the way you are."

"About the way I was you mean. And you're right. I wouldn't have given up my position, had I ever been presented with the choice of having a normal life."

"It's who you are." She frowned, realising how awfully cliché her words sounded.

"It is. Not to mention being human seems so awfully dull." He grinned.

"It isn't that dull," she smiled the tiniest of smiles. "I mean I remember some of the times from before I knew about being a witch. Those days were so much easier. But being a witch," she sighed. "That is something I miss and I hadn't even thought about the chances of me no longer being to perform spells up until I couldn't do it anymore."

"I guess we were both too used to the life we lead, to ever really want to go back to the way things were before."

"Yeah," she said absent minded, before reality hit her hard and strong. "We need to get back home. The sooner we get this sorted out, the better."


	12. Chapter 12

*Chapter 12*

Bonnie awoke at the sudden sound of a muffled cry and a loud crash. Without a moment of hesitation she bounded up and out of bed and started running downstairs; whilst a relatively dazed looking Kol stared after her before realising it would be best to he pursued her.

"What the hell?" Bonnie said, squinting in the dark of the stairway, before going to turn on the lights to reveal a rather groggy looking Damon Salvatore lying sprawled on the ground, with a red, flaming face. He also appeared to be in a relative amount of agony. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'll explain in a minute, when I can actually feel my body!" he gasped, face now pressed against the floor. "What the fuck is this! I thought you said you couldn't perform magic anymore!"

"I can't. My Grams set traps up all around the house in case of any intruder and in case you hadn't already gathered; you were intruding."

"My 'intruding' is important judgy, so whatever witchy bullshit this is, get rid of it," he cried, arching is back in pain.

"Oh no, please don't darling," Kol grinned down at him. "This is an awfully pleasant sight to behold."

"I can't help but agree," she muttered under her breath. "And I really have no reason to get rid of it, I'm afraid Damon. So if you'd like to see yourself out, it will help get rid of the pain and thankfully it will also get rid of you too."

"For God's sake it's about Jeremy!" He groaned, clutching his face. Bonnie paused.

"What about him?" She frowned. What could Damon possibly have to say about Jeremy?

"Get. Rid. Of. It." Bonnie rolled her eyes and rushed off to the kitchen to retrieve a charmed bottle of water.

"Drink this," she said, handing it over to him, mouth tilted in displeasure. He immediately snatched it away from her and gulped the whole lot down within a matter of seconds, before letting out a loud sigh of relief and started heaving, heavily.

"Do you mind explaining that?" He gasped.

"Yes actually I do mind. Now tell me what's happening with Jeremy."

"Right, well…what is happening with Jeremy again?"

"Damon," Bonnie growled in warning.

"Oh right, err the other witch what's-her-face, Liz, Olivia, something or other. Yeah she has him. And I did a little…erm…digging around if you will and she's using him for some sort of a witchy spell of some sort. Apparently there was some guy with her too but no one knows who he is. So it's definitely not anyone from Mystic Falls and I'm willing to bet that it's not someone we want to deal with. It's also something to do with the otherside as someone told me, so I thought that would be your area of expertise."

"What sort of spell?"

"I'd be damned I knew. All I know is that it's something to do with the otherside and you should probably do something about it."

"I find it rather amusing that the petulant little Miss Gilbert isn't plastered on him right now," Kol noted, completely off-topic.

"Where is he?"

"Well I'm not certain because the details weren't clear-"

"-Damon, where the hell is Jeremy?" Bonnie yelled.

"At the back of your college in the little forestry area."

* * *

"Was it really necessary for him to tag along," Kol grumbled as Bonnie tried her best to keep a look-out for any campus security guards whilst stealthily moving forward at all times. She looked across at Damon, who looked seemingly bored.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"What are you mumbling about now Judgy," Damon frowned.

"If it were any of your concern then I would notify you. However, in this case, it isn't so please refrain from submitting any questions or thoughts. In fact just don't speak."

"I second that." Kol added.

"Oh. Oh of course." Damon smirked. "You're talking to your new darling friend aren't you? I must say Bon Bon, I knew that Jeremy was a little too 'high-school' for you but a mass murderer is a bit of a leap don't you think?"

"That's rather ironic," Kol spat, temper suddenly flaring. "At least, when I killed, I didn't kill people simply because of some petty little breakup."

"Clearly, Bon Bon, the ravenous murdering dick means something to you. I can't imagine why but I guess it could happen. After all, it's no surprise that you would get bored with Jeremy, what with him cheating on you with a ghost and now with this Liv girl flirting with him. "

"Right, well forgive me but you aren't exactly the most educated on the things that I want so just shut up and go on ahead Damon. Check the area and see if anyone's there."

"Hmm you haven't exactly denied-"

"I said shut up." He seemed to get the hint and shot off at inhumane speed, whilst Bonnie sighed, aggravated.

Kol and Bonnie were both quite as they trudged through the endless piles of leaves and twigs, Bonnie's footsteps sloshing on the wet ground. Empty beer bottles and cans littered the entire place, and made an especially awful sound when Bonnie happened to accidently tread on one. On so many occasions, she was confident that someone was bound to have heard. But no one came.

"He made a valid point," Kol noted, breaking the silence.

"Well," Bonnie scoffed. "That'd be a first. But what about, may I ask?"

"You didn't deny that I meant something to you, he said, quirking one eyebrow, whilst Bonnie groaned.

"For God's sake, just because I'm stuck with you does not mean that I accept you in any way. This doesn't change the fact that you used Mystic Falls as a blood bank, tried to kill my best friend, and also tried to kill my boyfriend!"

"I did no such thing," Kol gasped, mockingly. "I only tried to chop of his arms, there's a slight difference."

"I hardly think it matters Kol. You're a sadistic-" Bonnie's neck snapped up as she heard the sound of twigs snapping. Kol seemed to have heard it too as he threw a couple of glances around the area. Making sure not to step on any leaves or twigs, Bonnie spun a full 360 to check for anyone in sight. There was nothing there. Just silence.

Bonnie lifted a finger up to her lips to tell Kol to be quiet, forgetting for a moment that he was incapable of making sound. Then, as carefully as she could, she started to step forward, making sure to monitor her every move as well as keeping tabs on her surroundings. Damon had still not returned so it was likely that the sound was him simply mocking the fact that she could no longer expose him without any powers.

Snap.

It was there again, there was no mistaking it. Something was there and it was close. Kol gave up on looking around and instantly looked at Bonnie and felt a wave of apprehension crash down on him as he realised a dizzying truth. She was defenceless without her powers. As much as she liked to think that she was strong without them, Kol knew very well that she needed them, especially as Damon was elsewhere and he was incapable of helping her. Whatever was around them most likely had some sort of offensive perk that they could use against her.

"Bonnie," Kol whispered. "Don't reply to me but just be careful okay? If worse comes to worse, scream for Damon. Let's hope the dick can be of use for once." Bonnie merely nodded.

Snap. Snap snap.

The sound was now more audible and seemed to be coming from very near them. Bonnie stopped in her tracks and made a stance to face whatever it was that was coming and she started to mentally count. At first there was nothing but the slight chirping of birds that had started to rise, but then; something happened.

A person leapt out from between the bushes and ran at startling speed towards Bonnie.

However, they barely made it half way before another blur of a person, which later revealed to be Damon, wiped them clear off of their path and pinned against a rather large tree.

"You know," Damon mused, looking down on the terrified looking vampire. "Next time you try to hunt someone, I suggest being a bit quieter. Although, pitifully, there will be no next time for you, will there?" His eyes shined with malice as he bared his fangs at the other vampire.

"Wait," Bonnie screamed, rushing over and addressing the man. "Who are you and what the hell is your business here?"

"Nothing is his business Judgy. He just wanted something to feed on; he's a vampire after all."

"I hate to admit that he's right Bonnie, but I think he was merely looking to make a meal out of you. Let Damon do as he wishes."

"Okay do what you will _after_ I've asked some questions. This could be important, you never know." Damon rolled his eyes but let her proceed with whatever it was that she wanted.

"Who are you?" The person stared blankly at her.

"She said," Damon said, wrenching the vampire's collar. "Who are you?"

"Audrick," he spat.

"Audrick…?"

"Greyson."

"Audrick Greyson," Bonnie frowned. She had never heard of anyone by that name before. "Were you sent by someone?" Audrick did nothing but scowl deeply at her.

"Oh for God's sake," Damon said, exasperated. "Are you deaf?" To make a point, Damon grabbed hold of Audrick's arm and a deafening crack filled the air as Audrick cried out in pain. His arm hung loose against his body.

"Markos," he gasped, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. "Markos sent me."

"Who's Markos?" Damon questioned but Audrick simply shook his head, heaving. "I'll ask one more time Audrick. Who the hell is this Markos and why did he send you after Bon-Bon here?" Audrick just stared up at Damon hopelessly and closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

"Oh for God's sake," Kol remarked. "Tell him to quit making a show of things and be done with it already."

"Fine, have it your way," Damon whispered, smirking. His eyes grew a dark red as veins began to bulge out from around them. His mouth turned a dark, ruby red as he struck down on his prey, snapping his head clean off. Bonnie looked away in disgust.

"Let's keep moving," she suggested.

* * *

It had been around an hour since they had left the Bennett house and there was still no sign of Jeremy nor Liv. But thankfully there had been no more attacks sent from the one called 'Markos'.

"Can't we just accept that he's dead and go home," Kol moaned. He had been trying his utmost hardest to keep from making a complaint but seeing as it was a second nature to him, he could no longer resist. "It's not like he was overly important anyway. That stupid Gilbert killed me and now it's about time he realises what it's like to die and be stuck with people you have never once met in your lifetime and hope to never meet again in the afterlife."

"He's already died once remember?" Bonnie sighed and then frowned. "In fact we all have come to think of it."

"Well at least a lot of you managed to make it back whilst I remain here, waiting for something, anything, good to happen. It doesn't even have to be anything major. Just the tiniest sign that things aren't as shitty as they seem."

"Things are as shitty as they seem I'm afraid."

"Hey Bon-Bon," Damon said from overhead, kneeling towards something on the ground. "Stop talking to the dead guy and come over here for a second."

"I'm debating whether or not I should materialise my hand to stake him, and I must say right now I'm at fifty-fifty." Kol said, staring daggers into Damon's back. If looks could kill, Damon would be on the floor, long dead.

"What is it?" She said, walking over. "Did you get something?"

"Yeah," he said, getting up and dusting himself off. "Look over there. Footprints." Sure enough, in the slightly damp soil, faint footprints could be seen.

"It looks like there's three different sets," Bonnie noted. "So there's someone with Liv and Jeremy. It's that man you were talking about."

"Should we head east then? That appears to be where they're going."

"Yeah, let's go."

And the three set off again.

* * *

"I still say we call it quits and go home," Kol yawned, as Bonnie pushed her way through brambles. "And why is Damon suddenly taking an interest in you anyway? It's not like he ever really cared about helping you before so why start now?"

"It's for Elena, Kol."

"Right, of course because the whole world orbits around the one girl who needs to sort out her priorities. I mean what is it with her and her golden vagina? Is there one man in Mystic falls she hasn't yet bedded?"

"Well there's you." Bonnie said, not quite focusing on what she was saying.

"Ah of course," he grinned. "I never really was so captured by her allure. It just wasn't interesting to me. In fact it was quite the contrary; needy and dull. Witches on the other hand…"

"Would burn you at a moment's notice," Bonnie said, fighting down the heat rising in her cheeks.

"So you say" he smirked. "But I have to say Bonnie, over the last couple of days I would like to think that you have grown to, dare I say, like me a bit more. Or at least, you don't feel the need to hurt me anymore."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon frowned at her.

"Nothing, just keep walking."

"I've been doing just that for the past hour; can't you try his cell again?"

"Damon for God's sake, if he's been taken against his will then he's not just magically going to pick up."

"It's worth a shot."

"Fine, then why don't you call him and see if he picks up." Bonnie glowered at him.

"I will," he said, fishing out his phone and dialling. The phone rang; once, twice, three times- and then someone picked up. Damon looked at Bonnie, shocked that his idea actually worked.

"Hello?" Liv's voice rung through Damon's phone.

"Ah the newbie witch, quick question; where are you and where's Jeremy?"

"That's two questions and that is none of your concern."

"Ah see that's where you're wrong because his sister has no idea he's missing and right now his rather pissed off girlfriend is with me." Damon handed the phone over to Bonnie.

"Liv I swear to God, if you hurt him-"

"Oh relax, he's fine. I won't let anything happen to his cute little face but if I were you Bonnie, I'd hurry up and find us, before he does get hurt."

"Wait what? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's hope you don't find out. Oh and Markos told me to tell you, and I quote, that 'you can feel more things than you know'." Markos was there. The Markos who had sent the Audrick guy to hunt Bonnie. Damon and Kol had also heard it seemed as they were both listening intently to the conversation.

"Meaning what?"

"Hold on a minute, I think he want to say something personally."

There was shuffling in the background, until a deep, husky voice spoke through the phone.

"Kol. I mean Kol Mikaelson." And just like that, the phone line cut dead.

*Author's note- I am so sorry this one took a while to write, on the more positive side my grades came back and I got mostly A's and A*'s so that's good :) thank you all for bearing with me. Oh and expect a major change to happen to happen in the upcoming chapter ;) *


	13. Chapter 13

*Author's note- PLEASE READ; Okay so I will be changing the name of this tory to 'for your eyes only' is everyone okay with that? Please let me know and I believe it is offically Kennett week soon. Woop woop!

*Chapter 13*

"Oh for God's sake," Bonnie cried out, barely containing herself from throwing her phone at a nearby tree. "Why does everyone need to speak in riddles? Is it too much to ask for everyone to just speak clearly, for once?"

"This is Mystic Falls darling," Kol murmured. "It wouldn't be half as mystic if people just straight out told you what you wanted to be told. Now are we done here? Because, although I'm fairly confident that the dead don't get tired, I wouldn't very much like to test that theory."

"We have to find Jeremy."

"Yeah," Damon said slowly. "Why is it that baby Gilbert's always finds a way to end up captured, beaten or dead?"

"He has a point," Kol intervened.

"It doesn't matter. All we need to focus on right now is finding him and getting him home. Then we need to deal with this Markos guy."

"That might be a very difficult to thing to follow through with dear," a familiar voice rung through the woods, only audible to Kol and Bonnie. Grams appeared from a small clearing, to the right of the place that the group were standing.

"Grams!" Bonnie yelled, startling Damon who had no notion that someone had appeared. "Oh my God."

"Hello child," Grams smiled down at her granddaughter. "It's been a while and I apologise for that. How are you feeling?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm fine." Bonnie said, for a moment forgetting her worried. "Are you okay? Has anything else happened?" Grams shook her head.

"Not as of yet but things are due to get far worse Bonnie and I must warn you. Markos is at the roots of those things. You have to be careful. Very careful."

"Err anyone care to explain what's happening here?" Damon asked. As it turned out, no one did care to explain.

"Of course. Everyone will be careful Grams, especially now, I'll make sure of it but how is he at the root of things?"

"Yeah why is he?" Kol asked Grams. "What's so different about this guy than the rest of the immortal group? I mean this place managed to survive my family so I highly doubt that this one bloke is suddenly going to destroy it all single-handedly."

"He isn't doing this alone. You see, Markos is the leader of the travellers," Grams stated bitterly as Bonnie felt her insides freeze. "He is a powerful and very strong witch and he is also the one who cast the doppelganger spell 1500 years ago."

"Ah so he's the reason that Stefan and little Miss Gilbert had a fling."

"You could say that yes but that's beside the point." She addressed Kol briefly before turning back to Bonnie. "You must remember Bonnie that whatever you attempt to do will be difficult. And I must warn you that he has every knowledge of who you are and who you're associated with. His powers are even stronger than yours were under the influence of expression child. You now any of your friends are aware of his capabilities."

"Great," Kol trilled, sarcastically. "Clearly we have a new antagonist in this town in the form of the traveller's king. Why is it that we always have a new villain in this town?"

"So what should we do?" Bonnie enquired, desperate. "We need to do something Grams."

"We do and not just for our sakes. We need to do something for the sake of every innocent citizen here in this town. They don't deserve that and what I'm going to ask of you Bonnie is difficult. You will have to be very persuasive and even then at the cost of your own pride but it's the only way."

"I can handle losing my pride-God knows it happens often enough. Just please tell me something-anything-to help."

"There is only one person who would be capable of fighting Markos and ending him once and for all. But this person is none other than Silas himself." Bonnie did a double-take at that name. She'd been foolish enough to think that they'd been rid of him for good. Before Bonnie had a chance to open her mouth Kol spoke up.

"Are you insane? She died once already. _Died_. If you send her to Silas she's only going to die again. Not to mention he killed her father! Besides he's dead anyway, there isn't any way that he could help and there isn't any way he's going to help. We'll find something else. There has to be something else."

"There isn't anything else," Grams said, darkly. "If there was then I would have said so. Silas is _the only way_. Now Bonnie; listen carefully. You need to communicate with him and persuade him to side with you. The way you go about that is up to you but I recommend getting your friend Elena involved seeing as she is a spitting image of Amara, which will work in our favour. As each day goes by, the barrier to the otherside weakens more and more and there will come a time when the lost supernatural beings have the power to come alive for a matter of minutes, much like before. But only for a matter of minutes. Until they either vanish into abyss or pass through Bonnie to what I assume would be safety. This includes Silas. You need to make sure that within the period that he is alive, he faces Markos but in your favour. You will need the traveller's knife. This is the time when it is crucial for him to end what Markos has started. Markos came back through Liv through a very powerful spell but he cannot pass back through her to the otherside seeing as she is not the anchor and he won't need to pass through Bonnie if the knife has been used. He will go straight to the hell he deserves. But Silas. Silas you have to be careful of. You must not let him pass through you Bonnie is that understood? Under any circumstances." Bonnie nodded, mutely.

"Helllooo?" Damon mused, agitated. "I'm still clueless to what's happening."

"So nothing out of the ordinary then," Kol remarked, raising an eyebrow at him to which he was blind to. And then to Grams; "This is dangerous you do realise that? Bonnie can't perform spells anymore and she won't be able to protect herself from Silas or this Markos guy. She'll die and then that's it?"

"Bonnie," Grams spoke softly to her granddaughter. "I will do everything that I possibly can to keep you safe, do you hear me? Anything. Is that understood?" Bonnie nodded, tears escaping her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "It's okay child, be strong. You've been so strong so far even after having lost so much, especially to one so young and I am so proud of you. You have kept your head high through everything, even after something and I not only love you for that but I also ardently admire your courage Bonnie. This is the reason that you are a Bennett and one of the most strongest people I have ever come to know. I am proud to have been given the privilege to call you my granddaughter."

"I love you," Bonnie whispered, choking slightly on her words. "And I miss you so much."

"And I you child." Grams smiled sadly. "But be strong. Just for a little while longer, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you," Grams said and then surprisingly, turning to Kol, she said; "I need to have a word with you. In private if you will."

Both Bonnie and Kol looked at one another, bemused. Damon also stood looking confused but for an entirely different reason altogether. Instead of questioning the witch, Kol looked at her and nodded.

"I suggest you take the time to inform the vampire on all that we have been discussing my dear," Grams suggested before walking away with Kol in her wake.

* * *

For a couple of minutes both Grams and Kol walked silently until Grams was sure that they were out of hearing range of Bonnie. Then she abruptly turned on her heel to face the Original.

"What is your relevance to my granddaughter?"

"I…I beg your pardon?"

"What is your relevance to my granddaughter," Grams repeated.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean."

"I mean what you mean to her and she to you. From what I know she hated the Original family and probably still does. I couldn't help but notice that you have been spending a great deal of time around her-and don't try to deny it," she said as she noticed that Kol was about to retort. "I have been keeping a close eye on you. But yet strangely you haven't done anything that may harm her, yet, so what are you up to? Because if you are looking to do anything that will in any way hurt her, she may not be able to hurt you vampire but I most certainly can."

"I would certainly try not to do anything that would hurt her," Kol frowned, oddly serious. "Look I know the witches have never particularly been fond of us vampires especially my family and I, but I mean that sincerely."

"Yes but why do you mean that sincerely? There is no reason for you to suddenly not behave like an animal, so why aren't you?"

"Because that's the way I thought I _should_ act. That's the way I was _raised_ to act. I always felt like I needed to be like that to not be the runt of the litter but she never did. She protects people and does things because she wants to. Because she's a good person. Not because she's forced to do something."

"And how do you come into this?"

"I probably don't and I can't tell you what she thinks of me either. Hell I'm not even sure what I think of her really but all I know is that for once in my life-or death rather- I feel like I'm not always waiting for someone to walk away because I'm a disgrace or not good enough for them. As absurd as it is to me, she actually cares about those that treat her-excuse the language-like shit and she still sticks around because she cares enough to be there. She doesn't depend on others to do things for her; instead she does them completely on her own because she doesn't want to bother them and their pathetic little lives. Yes she does tell me to piss off a great deal of the time but she does it in a way that comes across as relatively light-hearted and she actually bothers to tolerate me, whereas other would never even have gave it a second thought." Kol took a deep breath before realising that perhaps he'd said a little too much and judging by the look on Grams face, she thought so too. Of all people, she had never had expected these words to be uttered from the mouth of an Original as despicable as Kol Mikaelson.

"I…I see," Grams spoke, dumbfounded.

"Look, all I know if that Bonnie suffered a lot to save everyone here. She ruined the state of her body simply to get rid of the spell that some pathetic asshole put on her to stop her from seeing me, which, by the way, I still don't understand because it's not like I've been much help to her."

"But you can be," Grams said defiantly.

"I appreciate you saying so but-"

"No I mean there's something I want you to do. Now listen…"

* * *

"Well they've been gone a while," Damon noted, casually snapping the bark of a tree. The sky above was now turning into a faint pink colour as the sun began to rise, and the sound of birds filled the area. "I think anyway. Have they been gone awhile?"

"Yes." Bonnie replied curtly.

"I thought so. I always know stuff like this. So what's the plan now? You gonna find Silas?"

"I have no other choice." She replied, kicking a pile of leaves at her feet.

"You know Judgy; you're too hard on yourself sometimes. I mean I'd say it's probably a side-effect of death but you've always been like that haven't you? Always being the hero and not wanting anything in return."

"I do want something in return," she glowered.

"Oh?"

"I want the people in this town to be safe. For once, I just want things to be back the to the way they were. Before the vampires, before the witches and the werewolves and hybrids and these God forsaken travellers. Now it seems that everyone is on a constant noose with a chair below them that's about to fall over."

"Ooh, good metaphor," Damon smirked before his expression turned serious once more. "But really, give yourself a break sometimes."

"Right now is not the time to be taking any breaks Damon. Right now we have to find Jeremy, find this Markos guy, also find Silas whilst we're at it and somehow end all of this hysteria."

"Wow. When in Mystic Falls, your life is a badly written play."

"Unfortunately; it feels as if that's exactly what it is."

At that moment Kol made an appearance; alone.

"Where's Grams," Bonnie asked, frowning and looking around.

"She said she had to leave to try and take care of some other stuff and she told you to take care and also that the lady who spoke to us before is…well…"

"You don't have to say it, I understand." Bonnie said and Kol replied with a curt nod. "Well I guess that's that. God knows how we're supposed to find Silas now and there's a one in a million chance he'll want to help us seeing as Stefan did in fact kill him."

"For good reason," Damon said. "Seeing as, you know, Silas did put him in a cell at the bottom of a lake."

"Of course it was for good measure. Any reason to be rid of him would be good but that doesn't make up for the fact that, right now, we need him."

"Well I'm sure we'll be able to-" Damon shut up as he heard a frantic rustling of bushes. It didn't sound like the person was trying to be careful in the least with the heavy footsteps and the sound of leaves being pushed violently aside. Moments later Jeremy burst through a large bush, breathing heavily with a red face.

"Bonnie," he gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

*Chapter 14*

"Jer," Bonnie screamed, rushing forward, immediately searching for any signs of injury. "Are you okay? Where's Markos? Did they do anything to you?"

"No," he panted, "I'm fine and he's gone, but only for now. We have to get home Bonnie. We have to get Elena and Stefan."

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there Jer," Damon said, also putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Calm down for a second." Both Bonnie and Damon helped a rather worn-looking Jeremy to find a comfortable place on the cold, dirty ground whilst Kol watched, with a scrutinised expression. Once he seemed to have recovered his breath, Damon spoke again. "Okay so tell us exactly what happened and why do we need to get to Elena and Stefan?"

"Well I was at home and I was downstairs whilst Elena and Stefan were both asleep, upstairs. Not together of course," he quickly amended, looking at Damon who nodded, encouraging him to go on. "And then the doorbell rang so I went to get it. Liv was there and she said she needed help with something and I invited her in to see what it was that she wanted. She mentioned something about the travellers and how Elena was involved and then she randomly said that she was sorry. Right after that someone put something over my mouth. I didn't even know there was anyone else in the room. Anyway, I blacked out and I woke up not too far from here I don't think and I was all tied up against a tree. Liv was there and Markos was there. I told them to let me go and I asked what they were doing but they didn't listen to me. Then that guy-Markos- came over and started questioning me about Elena and Stefan and…and you," he looked directly at Damon. "He asked how close you were and who Elena loved and what part you had to play in it. He wanted me to tell him about your history and he briefly said something about Katherine, although I can't remember what…"

"It's definitely something to do with the doppelganger spell then," Bonnie said, lips pursed.

"Yeah well after he has finished questioning me about Elena, he brought Bonnie up. He said that Liv had told him a lot about you and about how you once used to be a witch and that you're now the anchor. He said it was a pity you were no longer a witch as it would have come in handy or something along those lines. He kept asking about your relations and whether or not they were still around here and I told him that I had no idea about any of your family. I don't think he believed me but he let it pass. He then said that they needed to find Elena and Stefan to finish what they had started but not before finding some sort of knife. Then Liv knocked me out with some spell again. When I woke up they were gone, I was untied and it was light. So, naturally, I ran as fast as I could and then I heard voices-your voices. So I ran here and yeah-here I am."

"The knife…" Bonnie said, realising what was about to happen. "Oh my God, this is bad. Damon, take Jeremy immediately. He knows we need that knife and he's after it to destroy it. It's our only hope right now. I'm going to try and find the knife before Liv and Markos do."

"What," Kol fumed. "Are you insane? You'll die if they find you! I cannot believe I'm uttering such words but for the love of everything Bonnie stay with Damon."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Bon-bon…" Damon said, frowning.

"Listen, both of you, Jeremy needs to get home and to safety. And Damon it's your main priority to be looking after Elena's younger brother so you're going to be the one to do it. Your house isn't safe right now so take him to Tyler or Matt's okay? I have to get moving now so there's no time for delay. If he gets that knife before we do, we're all done for okay? We need to get there and we need to get there fast."

"I have to say I agree with Damo-wait what? The both of you? I didn't even say anything Bonnie…"

Saving herself from the huge discussion, Bonnie pointed at herself and said; "Anchor."

But Damon, who seemed to revel in others misery, looked at Jeremy with an almost gleeful expression.

"She's talking to Kol."

"What," he fumed, immediately jumping to his feet.

"Kol," Jeremy said slowly, as if the name was unfamiliar to him. "Kol _Mikaelson_? Bonnie what? Why the hell have you been talking to him? That guy is a murderous lunatic!"

"Whoa mate calm down," Kol said, smirking slightly. "It's not my fault that I'm better company than you."

"I didn't exactly have a choice Jeremy and now is not the time to be discussing this. We'll talk some other time but right now we have other things that are far more important than those who I have been conversing with. Now Damon take Jeremy out of here in the quickest possible way, but nothing too dangerous."

"And what about you? Where will you be going?"

"I'll be taking my car to the Mikaelson mansion because as I recall that's where Matt said he hid it whilst they were away."

"Isn't that a little too dangerous Bonnie? I'll drop Jeremy off with-"

"No there's not enough time. Now everyone; get a move on!"

Jeremy looked rather sceptical but his scepticism was replaced with shock as Damon easily picked him up and swung him over his shoulder in one motion and took off in a run, leaving Bonnie and Kol alone. Bonnie then instantly ran to her Toyota and revved up the engine.

"Bonnie, this has got to be one of the most idiotic decisions you have ever made love. You'll die if they get to it so for the love of God ask Klaus or Rebekah at the last to assist you." Kol said angrily.

"I'd rather not." She said, hitting the gas.

* * *

"Klaus," Bonnie yelled, rapping on the door. "Open up."

"I must say love you are absolutely charming when it comes to being invited in aren't you?"

"I hardly think common courtesy is required in these circumstances and this place." She replied curtly as the door swung open.

"Ah Bonnie," Klaus spoke, looking rather amused. "What can I do to help?"

"I'm looking for something," she said and with a swift motion she pushed past him and into the mansion. Looking around, she's forgotten the atrociously large size of it and the exquisite interior. But Bonnie wasn't here to admire the house; she had other things to be doing.

"And what might that something be, may I ask?" Klaus enquired, as a curious Rebekah appeared on the landing.

"Bonnie?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Look I can't speak for long but there's this guy-Markos-he's looking for the travellers' knife. He's planning to destroy it and we need the knife in order to destroy him. Again, I really can't explain the circumstances right now but all I can tell you is that we need that knife and we need it now. Matt hid the knife here because he thought you were never coming back but he never specified where he hid it and Markos is searching for it and it's possible that he'll come here too. I've tried calling Matt several times before I came here but he won't pick up."

"What does it look like?" Rebekah asked, looking intrigued.

"Err bronze in colour, with these ornate patterns on it and it looks slightly blunt at the end." Bonnie said as Rebekah frowned.

"I haven't seen any such knife, are you sure it's here?"

"That's what Matt told me."

"Okay hold on, try and call him again." So Bonnie did. He didn't pick up.

"Nothing," she said, exasperated.

"Try again."

"I doubt it'll make much of a difference."

"It's worth a try." Bonnie rung him again and this time, miraculously, he picked up.

"Matt here. Sorry Bon, I'm kinda busy at the Grill right now, the called me in early. Taylor caught some sort of a virus so now I have to cover for him. So yeah, what's up?"

"Matt the travellers' knife. You hid it in the Mikaelson mansion right?"

"Yeah I did, why?"

"Well I need you to tell me where it is right now. It's really important. Also call Elena and Stefan and tell them both to get out of the house. Tell them to go anywhere just not there."

"Why what's happening? Is everything okay? Where are you?"

"Matt the knife please."

"Okay well the knife is in the basement, under a lamp. I think the lamp was on a table in the far right hand corner and is everything okay Bonnie? I'll let them know but where are you?"

"I'm fine Matt and just don't worry about me okay. Get everyone and make sure they're all safe. You especially. You're still human and at least the others can protect themselves."

"Yeah I'll take care of everyone Bon."

"Thank you Matt."

"No problem, take care." Bonnie hung up.

"It's in your basement-" she began to say before she realised that Rebekah had disappeared. She was about to ask Klaus where she had gone before she returned with the travellers knife in her hand.

"Is this it?" she asked, holding up the knife and analysing it.

"That's the one. Look Markos is after that knife. He is an extremely powerful witch-and I'm talking Silas powerful and we need to make sure that he doesn't get his hands on that knife."

"So how do you intend on keeping it away from him?" Bonnie hadn't thought about that.

"I think I'll keep it on me at all times, like on a chain where he won't see it or something."

"That's too dangerous Bonnie," Rebekah frowned. "You're defenceless and it would be far too easy to get to." Rebekah paused and looked at Klaus for a moment, who stared back blankly. "Look I'll keep it on me for you, okay? And you have my word that I'll give it to you at a moment's notice but if this guy is really as dangerous as you say he is then I personally don't believe it's wise to keep it on you." Bonnie frowned, dubious about whether or not she should trust the vampire. "I know you don't trust me Bonnie but you've done something for me and it's only fair that I return the favour."

"Right okay, but we need the knife urgently so when I call for it, you have to hand it over, understood?"

"That's fine."

"Good."

"Bonnie wait," Klaus said, before she left. "How's Caroline doing? Is she okay? Is she safe?"

"As far as I'm aware, Caroline's fine. She should be at her house right now and I see no reason why Markos would go there. But I really must be off now, excuse me." Bonnie headed out of the mansion and made her way to the car.

"Bonnie wait," Kol pleaded. "Please you don't even have to ask for help, you can just ask one of them to tag along. Don't you see? You're bound to get hurt and if he's really that desperate to get to the knife, he will kill you. Don't be stupid and don't go on your own."

"For God's sake Kol, I'll be fine. He isn't looking to get to me as it is so there's no reason for him to track me. Besides I have to get to Stefan and Elena right now."

"No you don't. They are perfectly capable of looking after themselves," there was pure venom in Kol's voice as he spoke. "It's about damn time they started to anyway and I know you want to believe that you are still capable of single-handedly taking on others but the tables have flipped and things are no longer the same. You seem to be under this strange delusion that everyone only ever cares about Elena but have you ever thought about what could happen to you and the fact that others care about you? That _I_ care about you? So if you have any sense and want to live then please go back in there and do something about this." Bonnie was momentarily stunned about the fact that he had revealed that he actually cared about her but chose not to make a comment as she was certain that he wasn't fully aware that he had said it either. With a sigh and a lowered head, she headed back towards the mansion.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Rebekah asked, as Bonnie broke every speed law getting through town.

"To the Grill, we need to find Matt and there's a chance that the others will be there."

"Ah I see. I guess things are even more complicated than before huh?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"It's pathetic really how everyone's still fretting over Elena and that she's still letting everyone do it to her. She needs to build herself a bridge and get over it. Or fall off and drown, like she did last time. I wish I had actually succeeded in killing her back then."

"Look I understand that you're helping me and I'm grateful but that is still one of my best friends you're talking about."

"Ah right, my apologies."

"We're here." Bonnie, Kol and Rebekah all got out of the car and headed towards the small place. The others were indeed inside but only some of them. Matt, Elena and Caroline were the only people present in the Grill and upon noticing Bonnie coming over with Rebekah; well they were more than a little shocked.

"Hello," Rebekah grinned mockingly.

"Bonnie," Elena said, accusingly. "What's she doing here?"

"It's a long story but I kinda need her to be here. Now is everyone here okay? Did you see him?"

They all shook their heads.

"Nothing yet," Caroline said. "Although we aren't exactly sure what he looks like but seeing as no one's tried to kidnap or kill us yet, I'm taking that as a positive sign."

"What about the knife," Matt asked. "Have you got it?"

"Right here," Rebekah said, patting her chest where the necklace hung off of a chain below her shirt.

"Why does she have it," Elena glowered. "Bonnie this is dangerous, why did you trust her with it?"

"Because she has good reason to," Rebekah said calmly.

"Oh does she now? Please inform me on what reason she could possibly have for wanting to trust someone who tried to kill me and everyone else in this town?"

"A reason that's good enough. And I also see no reason why she would want to be friends with someone who was the sole reason for her mother's turn and her father's death not to mention the person who also only ever wanted her company when she needed a spell doing. Because as far as I'm concerned Elena, I haven't exactly claimed that I'm best friends with her but I haven't done anything to directly harm her. You, on the other hand, you seem to look for every opportunity that would make sure that she ends up in some form of distress."

"My, my Rebekah," Kol grinned. Elena made no reply but merely glared at the other vampire as Matt and Caroline sat awkwardly.

"Okay calm down, both of you. Now where's Stefan?"

"He went with Damon and Jeremy. We were going to take Jeremy but Damon wouldn't let him out of his sight, so he's with them until they get back."

"If they get back," Rebekah mused, earning another cold, hard stare from Elena.

"Do you ever shut up?" Elena spat.

"You're one to talk," Rebekah hissed back.

"Shut up, shut up both of you," Bonnie practically yelled and at that very moment; the strangest thing happened. The lamp next to door shattered.

They all looked around frantically expecting Markos to have made an appearance but there was nothing. The Grill was deadly silent. And then Bonnie's heartbeat sped up as a striking notion crossed her mind. Her mind wasn't the only one it had crossed in fact.

"Bonnie…"Caroline started. "Did you just…?"

"I…I don't know," she said in awe. "I don't think so. That would be impossible."

"Bonnie you still remember your spells right?" Matt asked.

"I do, why?"

"Well, recite one of them. Now."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

So Bonnie began to chant furiously the spell for breaking glass. Nothing happened and tsunami of disappointment filled her. She had been wrong.

"It was nothing Matt," she said, breathing heavily. "The glass just shattered spontaneously I guess."

"Try again," Elena encouraged. Bonnie began to chant again and again and again when suddenly; crack. The glass placed in front of her began to form small cracks one by one. Hope swelled up in her chest once more as she continued to chant more and more, her voice getting louder and louder, up until cracks formed so much that the glass shattered completely.

"Well…"Kol said, dumfounded. "I'll be damned."


	15. Chapter 15

*Chapter 15*

"Oh my God," Bonnie whispered, staring in shock at her hands over and over and then looking up to see the group staring in awe at her. "My…my powers are back!" Bonnie gave a short burst of gleeful laughter. "I can do magic again!" Caroline shrieked suddenly and leapt up to hug her friend. But through the happiness of having her powers, more or less, back, Bonnie realised something.

"But…how?" She said, her gleeful expression suddenly replaced with that of confusion as she realised that this was way beyond the norm. "Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that I can do magic again but this isn't normal. Magic doesn't just come and go from time to time, that's not how it works." She thought back to the night that Jeremy had informed Damon of Bonnie's death and repeated the very words that he had uttered. "Magic finds a balance."

"Does it matter," Caroline squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands wildly. "You can do magic again Bon! This is great! Things can go back to the way they were with you again!"

"Hold on a second Caroline," Matt said, also frowning now. "Bonnie's right. This can't have just happened so suddenly without an explanation."

"Not to mention," Rebekah interjected. "That it's unlikely that things will ever go back to the way they were after everything that she's gone through. Also her powers, although they do seem to be back, are very weak. She is in no position to be using them right now."

"All you need is practice Bonnie," it was Elena who spoke this time. "Just something to get you back in tune with using magic and in no time at all you'll be fully recovered. Then we won't need the help of any other witch for any other spells again because we'll have you again." Although Elena had said this as a compliment, Rebekah certainly didn't see it as one.

"Are you being serious?" she said, with a look of disgust. "The girl literally just realised that she got her powers back and then suddenly you're all ready to start using her again? She hasn't even recovered properly yet, let her breath! She isn't there to follow through with your every need Elena and there is no reason why she should help you at all after everything that you and your pathetic little Salvatore brothers have put her through. Of course, I'm perfectly aware that I don't have a great deal of knowledge on friendship but by the way you're doing things, it's obvious that you're doing something wrong."

Elena and all the others stood, flabbergasted at what Rebekah had just said. All the others that is, apart from Kol, who merely let out an amused chuckle whilst taking in the scene before him. Never had he imagined that Rebekah would ever defend a witch in such a way, not to mention one that hated their entire family. Or so it seemed.

"Well…"Bonnie began. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Elena I'd be very willing to help you as much as I can," Rebekah groaned as Bonnie said this, "But Rebekah's right, I do need time to recover and my powers are nowhere near as strong as they were before."

"Of course, Elena said, nodding. "Of course, you can have all the time you need Bon. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Bonnie smiled. "I know." Bonnie looked at Kol, a silent question hanging in the air. Kol nodded. "Okay," Bonnie spoke again. " Well seeing as we're all here it only seem appropriate that I mention that we had a visit from Grams earlier and well…there's a lot more to do than we'd originally thought."

* * *

"Okay, hold on," Caroline said, throwing her hands up in a halting motion. "Run that by me again. You need to talk to Silas? _Silas._"

"Yes Care, I need to talk to Silas. It's the only way and we need the knife for it too," she indicated towards the ornate object which Rebekah held up.

"Oh my god, seriously? Again! I thought that man was out of our lives for good!" Caroline said, exasperated.

"He is and it will stay that way. We just need him to do this for us and then it'll be back to the otherside with him. Believe me I have no intentions of letting him stick around for too long."

"Okay," Caroline said slowly, processing what Bonnie had said. "So how are we going to do this? Have you seen him on the otherside yet, or?"

"No I haven't," Bonnie said, frowning. "Although, naturally he is supposed to be here but unfortunately in our case here could be anywhere."

"I'll look into that," Kol said, darkly. Bonnie turned to look at him, puckering a brow.

"What?" she asked, incredulously.

"I'll see if I can find him, seeing as I am on the otherside after all. I can't say that it'll do much but finding him shouldn't be too hard, assuming of course that he hasn't been sucked into oblivion which as you could imagine would very much go against our favour."

"I see," Bonnie said, pending. "And how do you intend on doing that?"

"Well using my eyes, I should hope."

"Very funny," Bonnie scowled. "Okay fine. You try and find him and as soon as you have, report back to us immediately."

"Yes ma'am." Kol smirked.

"Hold on," Matt cut in and spoke for the rest of the group. "What's happening now?"

"Kol here," Bonnie said, indicating his position with a wave of her hand. "Has volunteered to find Silas for us." Bonnie immediately looked over at Elena, sheepishly when she mentioned that Kol was here. Elena didn't seem surprised in the slightest. Caroline had filled her in no doubt.

"Is that safe," Elena said, biting her bottom lip. "What if he says something that provokes Silas into hating us more than he already does? I mean, our chances are slim as it is and he isn't exactly the most reliable of people and he's certainly had no interest in helping us before. It doesn't seem like an ideal situation Bon."

"None of this is an ideal situation 'Lena, but it needs to be done. Kol has done nothing particularly wrong in the time that I've seen him on the otherside so we're going to have to trust him on this because like I've said before we don't really have much of a say in the circumstances at hand. Not to mention he's incapable of doing anything as well and he hasn't tried to either so that gives me reason to believe that he wouldn't try to now."

"She always sees the worst in people doesn't she," Kol said jokingly and clearly amused.

"I need to use the bathroom," Bonnie said suddenly, getting up. "Excuse me." The others nodded and started discussing plans and ideas immediately. Meanwhile, Bonnie tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, as an indication for Kol to follow her. He seemed to get the idea as he was in her wake as she made her way to the back of the Grill.

"I must say darling, I didn't realise you'd need me to come to the loo with you," Kol said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," she hissed, opening the door labelled ladies as an invitation for him to go in words. Kol raised his eyebrows but stepped in soundlessly.

"What is this about, may I ask?"

"I was just…I was just wondering; on the otherside, is it possible for someone to get hurt?" she asked, making sure to keep her volume at nothing above a whisper so the others would not hear. "And I don't mean in terms of being sucked off to hell, I mean in terms of general physical and mental pain. Can that happen?"

"Hmm," he pondered, looking at her curiously. "Not that I'm aware of it, but I should think not, seeing as you are already…well dead really."

"I see…" she said, looking away.

"What brought this on may I ask?"

"Nothing. I was just merely curious that's all. That's all I wanted to know."

"Hold on," Kol said, smiling now, starting to put two and two together. "Bonnie Bennett, are you worried about me meeting Silas?"

"What? For God's sake, don't be so stupid. You volunteered to do it and I have absolutely no objection to that."

"You are aren't you," he was fully grinning now. "You think he'll hurt me."

"Like I said, don't be ridiculous!" She said, but she felt heat rise in her cheeks. Usually she hated the Grill bathroom, but it was at times like these when she felt incredibly grateful for the badly lit room. The last thing she needed was for Kol to see her red-tinted cheeks. "And under any other circumstances he would be perfectly capable of hurting you."

"Well I'll have you know Miss Bennett, that I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, not that he can do much to begin with as it is, seeing as we're both dead already. Although, I must say that I am very flattered by your concern."

"Oh shut up," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes but this time not bothering to deny it. Of course she was concerned about him! How could she not be? Of course, she didn't dare say this to him, her pride couldn't handle it. She knew what Silas was capable of better than anyone; after all, she had been one of his main targets post-death. She knew how he could manipulate you and control your thoughts and actions and she did not, by any means, want to see Kol put through that. Hell, she didn't want anyone to experience what Silas was capable of!

"I'll be careful," he said softly, dark brown eyes meeting her murky green ones. To Bonnie's sheer horror, she felt her heartbeat stop and pick up at double speed. She looked away immediately. Dear God, what was happening? Get a hold of yourself Bonnie! She mentally smacked herself reminding herself of exactly who she was talking to and the circumstances in which they were in. Feelings like these weren't suitable, especially not in these conditions and especially not when it comes to him. In fact, she refused to believe that there were any feelings at all. She was just a little jittery as it was, that was all.

Afraid that her voice would come out as shaky as she felt, Bonnie merely nodded and exited the bathroom with an awfully smug looking Kol right behind her.

* * *

When Bonnie came back, she found that the other three had now joined them and were sat around the table. Jeremy was sat next to Elena who was rubbing her brother's shoulder in a calming way and as soon as he noticed Bonnie, he gave her a sort of accusing look as she sat down, evidently bitter about finding out about her talking to Kol. Kol caught this look and grinned even more. Things really seemed to be looking up for him today.

"Ah witchy," Damon looked up and flashed a grin her way, which shocked not only her but the whole group as well. "I heard you're back to being the residential witch again."

"Not quite there yet," she replied, sitting herself down. "But I'll get there."

"Good, good," he said, nodding. "I was honestly starting to get tired of all the other ones we've had to recruit. Especially seeing as the only one that we really could use, besides you of course but that wasn't an option, was Liv and now she's," Damon whistled instead of actually saying the words.

"So what's the plan now?" Stefan asked her. This was the first time that she had seen him in a while and she had to say that he looked utterly shattered.

"Well it's kind of lengthy so I'll shorten it down. Kol finds Silas, we talk to Silas and get him to side with us with the help of the famous doppelganger charm, by that of course I mean Elena. And then there'll be a time similar to the one last year where all the supernatural beings have a sort of moment where they materialise again. We're going to use this opportunity to end Markos using the travellers' knife." Stefan nodded. "In fact speaking of Markos, did Damon make you aware of what's happening?"

"Yeah he told me everything. Any idea what it's about?"

"I have no idea," she shook her head. "All I know is that it's something to do with the doppelganger spell, which is ironic seeing as Markos is the one who actually created it." She met blank stares all round apart from Damon and Jeremy, although Jeremy seemed to be making an effort to not look at her at all. "Ah did I forget to mention that?"

"You may have yeah," Elena said vacantly.

"Look I don't know much and everything that I do know I've told you now. But I don't know any more than that. I don't know what he intends to do; hell I don't even know what he looks like."

"I do," Jeremy said icily, speaking for the first time since his arrival. "I don't recall much but he had short, dark curly hair and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. It was dark so I'm not certain about this but I'm pretty sure he had dark eyes and he was wearing brown leather jacket but that's all I remember really."

"Well that should do for now," Damon said. "We'll know to avoid anyone who fits that description." At times like this it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or genuinely serious.

"Okay so now all we need," Stefan said, fiddling with a beer bottle in front of him. "Is Silas."

"Kol's covering that, I believe," Rebekah said, looking at Bonnie who nodded.

"In fact," Kol said. "I guess I should really rather get onto that right away, shouldn't I?" Bonnie looked at him and hesitated, and then nodded.

"He says he'll get on to it now." Stefan nodded, still fumbling with the bottle. A rather crude expression had covered Jeremy's face, who now seemed to be finding some sort of great interest in a salt cellar. Clearly he wasn't fond of the subject of Kol being brought up.

"Right well," Kol said, getting up. "I shall get going."

"I'll come to the entrance with you, I need to check the area as it is," Bonnie said, also getting up and ignoring the steely glare that Jeremy shot her way. He didn't know what Kol had said but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. The two walked out of the Grill and into the cool air outside.

"Okay so when and if I find him, how will I know where to find you?"

"You should be able to find us shouldn't you? I'll be around and about so it shouldn't be too hard." He nodded.

"Right well, I guess I'll be searching the whole of Mystic Falls now," he smirked slightly. "Oh how incredibly exciting."

"Yeah well erm…listen be careful okay? I know what you said earlier and I know that he probably won't be able to do anything too bad but please just don't give him a reason to try."

"I won't," he smiled softly at her. "I'll be careful Bonnie, okay? You really needn't worry darling, it's almost embarrassing for me." She glared at him causing him to laugh slightly. "Oh and don't forget, you're still alive. So please, for the love of all that's good in this World, don't do anything that might put you in any form of danger okay?"

"Of course." His concern was actually quite comforting.

"Good," he nodded before smiling at her once more and turning to walk away.

*Author's note- I am so sorry for this chapter being later than usualy but hey it's finally the summer holidays, so I'll have a lot more time to update. Thank you all so much for sticking around *


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The disappearing sun rays shone through the cloud dotted sky as night began to fall, beaming off the walls of Bonnie's bedroom. Bonnie lay in bed with her Grimoire propped open in front of her, the words passing through her mind with no meaning, regardless of how hard she tried to focus. How could she concentrate with everything that was going on? Kol had not yet returned with Silas and so far there was no word of Markos (although, Bonnie tried to convince herself that this was a positive point). Earlier on, she had tried to perform spells on each and every house to stop anyone who shouldn't be there from entering but the chances of the spells working were very slim. She wasn't powerful enough yet. Sighing, she set aside the Grimoire and dug out her earphones and laptop from the bedside table. Putting on her favourite playlist she crashed down onto the pillows and stuffed the small buds into her ears, drowning out the sound from the passing cars outside. She lay there silently, nodding her head slightly along to the beat of the songs. But after a couple of minutes, the anxiety that crackled like black static against her eyelids kept forced her to open her eyes and turn off the music to listen for any unusual sounds. As she had expected there was nothing but Bonnie still felt the need to repeat this procedure several times, each time building up more and more apprehension, until she decided it would be best to get up and pace the house to tire her out. This seemed like a good option until she discovered that there wasn't nearly as much floor to cover as she would have liked and the house that she had lived in for the past 7 years suddenly began to feel like a prison. Especially now that Markos was out there, patrolling the streets in the search of what he needed.

"For god's sake," she cursed, impulsively grabbing a nearby vase and throwing it against the wall, where it shattered, spraying debris everywhere. She stood there, bewildered at her sudden frustration. Before Bonnie knew what was happening, rage seeped in to her system, inch by inch until she could almost feel her eyes blazing. The walls around her began to shake as her fury consumed her, her head spinning and her ears ringing. And this time there was nothing to stop her from losing control completely. No one at all to tell her what to do and what was right.

Bonnie looked around at the rattling picture frames as they shook violently. She shouldn't be able to perform magic at all let alone this strong. Everything was out of balance. Not that it mattered that her magic was back of course because the fact was that they were all going to die. She'd known this since the beginning, so why should she continue to lie to herself and all others? Why not just accept that this was the end? They couldn't fool themselves into thinking that this deranged, erratic life was going to get any better. Not with supernatural beings following their every step. Not when the otherside was falling apart. Not when there wasn't any hope left for any of them.

"Bonnie," Grams voice cried, appearing beside the crying girl. "Get a hold of yourself child! Control Bonnie. Control yourself."

"Leave me alone," she shrieked, her body jerking violently. The glass on a picture frame shattered.

"Bonnie," Grams held out her hand, like a warning. "You cannot let yourself be controlled by this magic again. _You_ are in control Bonnie. _You_ _are in control_."

Bonnie looked up at the old woman, breathing heavily through her mouth, her vision glazed over.

"You can do it Bonnie. See past it. Force yourself to get a hold of yourself."

Rather reluctantly Bonnie tried pushing herself to see reason. She forced herself to believe that they would figure this all out and that things would be fine and back to how they were. They just needed to brave through this. Her breathing slowed as she reached for the arm of the couch to settle herself down, closing her eyes to get rid of the pulsing ache that now throbbed in her sockets.

"Good child, very good," Grams said, approaching Bonnie slowly and carefully. Not in a way that stated that she was scared but rather in a way to not trigger setting her off again.

"Okay," she said breathlessly, clutching her fists so tightly that she drew blood. "Okay I'm fine. I'm okay."

"Okay child. That's good. Now listen. Thank Isis for that. I know your magic is back, I took a while but I got there in the end. But you must listen. This magic is not what you're used to. This magic is the same as the magic you experienced last year, when Silas had first appeared. You must control it and it cannot be overused. I must be perfectly clear on that. If it's used more than it needs to be then it will consume you and you will no longer be able to tell from wrong or right. What happened now cannot happen again."

"Expression?"

"Yes it is indeed expression. It was impossible for you to get any other magic. You have to train this magic. Meld it into better shape than it is now because at the moment it is dangerous to both you and those around you."

"You got my magic back?" Bonnie said hoarsely.

"Yes and mind you it wasn't any easy business, so you take a great deal of care with it okay?" Grams smiled down softly at the young woman.

"I…Gram thank you," Bonnie said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Oh now, now child," she said comfortingly. "Take care of yourself. There are dark times ahead Bonnie and you need to keep your head during those times."

"Grams if my magic is back does that-does that mean that we don't need Silas anymore? Surely if it's strong enough then we won't need him-" Bonnie stopped talking the moment she saw Grams shaking her head violently.

"You're not strong enough Bonnie, not nearly strong enough. If you attempt such a thing then your death is practically certified. Your magic is back to _assist_ you and nothing more, is that understood? You must take care of it."

"I will. I swear, I will."

* * *

"Bonnie you have to get here as fast as you can," Elena's panic-stricken voice almost yelled through the phone. The sun had barely risen when Bonnie got the call. "I don't know what's happened but there's something wrong with Jeremy. He's-he's passed out and he won't wake up and- oh god he keeps shaking."

"Hold on," Bonnie said, grabbing her jacket and throwing it on before leaping towards her car. "I'm on my way. Just keep him upright and check his breathing. Keep checking his breathing until I'm there okay?"

"Okay, hurry please."

Bonnie sped through the streets, breaking almost every road law possible to get to their house. They couldn't lose Jeremy again. It would shatter everyone and there was no way that Elena could live through anything happening to him again. Even with her panic building up, Bonnie refused to let her magic come forward. She needed to be calm right now and get their safely. She needed to do it for Jeremy. Her car had barely even parked before Bonnie was out and running towards the door where she knocked with much more force than necessary. It was Damon who received the door.

"Where is he?" she said, looking over his shoulder.

"In the living room." No sooner had the words escaped his mouth that Bonnie had brushed past him and to the living room where she found Elena and Stefan bent over a writhing body. Jeremy.

"Jeremy," Bonnie screamed, rushing over to him. Beads of sweat had formed in his face, and he was breathing heavily. But he still wouldn't open his eyes. "What happened? When did it happen?"

"About 15minutes ago, he started screaming, and we went to see if he was having a nightmare or something and well; we found this," Damon gestured to Jeremy.

"Is there something you can do Bon?" Elena begged, tears spilling down. "Please, I'm begging you do something. I can't lose him again. Do something."

"I can try. Damon, you take Elena into another room and try to calm her down. Stefan I'm going to need a glass of water and some salt quickly." They all followed their orders briskly, although there was some hesitation on Elena's part.

Bonnie sprinkled the salt around Jeremy's body with some assistance from Stefan and propped open the Grimoire which she had retrieved quickly upon leaving her house. Flicking rapidly through the pages, she searched for a spell she could use until she finally stumbled upon one. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and channelled all the energy into her hands as she placed them above his chest. She began to chant loudly and clearly, all the time making sure to keep her focus to make sure that _she_ was the one controlling the magic and not the other way around but this meant that the magic was not nearly as strong as it could have been. Bonnie continued to chant until Jeremy's body started to calm a little by little until it was completely still, but he could still be heard breathing. Then, all of a sudden, he jolted up, gasping for air and desperately trying to clutch the ground underneath him.

"Stefan the water!" Bonnie screamed, relief welling up. Stefan grabbed the glass and passed it to a rather breathless Bonnie who held it to Jeremy's mouth as he gulped it down rapidly. "It's okay," Bonnie soothed him. "You're going to be fine. Drink. Breath. Do you need anything else?" He shook his head. "Okay hold on just a second." She lay his head down gently on the ground before hurriedly grabbing a cushion from the couch and placing the cushion under his head to support him. Meanwhile Stefan had informed Elena and Damon and they were both back in the room. Elena immediately ran over at inhumane speed towards Jeremy and kissed his forehead.

"You alright Jer? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I don't think he's in the position to be talking right now Elena. Perhaps we should let him rest and regain some of his strength. He looks about ready to throw up."

"No," Jeremy spoke hoarsely. "I'm fine. Bonnie," he looked at her with slightly crazed and bloodshot eyes. "It's two days. It's going to happen two days from now. We need to kill him then. There's no time. He's found out where the knife is and he's going to the Original mansion."

"Okay Jer, slow down," Bonnie said. "Breath, okay? That's good. Keep breathing. Now start again. How do you know?"

"I don't know, I kinda just…I saw it. Right now. It was a blur and I couldn't make out much but it's on the 4th of July. There were fireworks and celebrations but everything just turned dark and he…he was there," he rasped. "And so was Silas and you and there was blood everywhere. On you, on him. The whole place was almost covered in blood. Right now he's on his way to the mansion. I saw him going headed that way with Liv."

"You saw him," Damon said slowly, quirking an eyebrow. "What, so you're some witch now too?"

"Shut up Damon," Bonnie said, pushing her fingers into her temples. "Okay we'll figure out why you were able to see that after you're well rested. Right now we need to call Rebekah. Let her know that he's coming and to get out before he gets there. Tell her everything that Jeremy said right now. They need to know. If he's already on his way there then there's not much that we can do. If we went after him that would be sheer stupidity. We can't afford to put anyone else in danger. But he can't have control of that knife. It's our only hope."

"I'll call her." Stefan said, grabbing the handset and his fingers were a blur as he dialled the number.

"Okay now Damon, I need you to put Jeremy on the couch and grab some blankets from upstairs." Damon followed her orders without question. "And Elena, you stay with Jeremy, and take care of him. And please stay calm. He's going to be fine. You'll be fine, okay." Elena nodded meekly. "Okay good. I'll stay here but we need also need to inform Matt and Caroline and if Markos is headed to the Mikaelson mansion, it should be safe enough for them to come here."

"I'll get onto that as well," Stefan said. "I called Rebekah and let her know. Both Klaus and her are out of the mansion and headed here. They're going to pass the knife over and then head off again. Markos knows that the Originals are in possession of it so he'll feel it necessary to track them down first. So I guess it's kind of like a wild goose chase. We just need to hope that he falls for it." Bonnie nodded and he set off with calling Matt and Caroline and Damon appeared holding a stack of blankets.

"Damon, we're trying to warm him up. Not melt him."

"Well we'll use however many he needs," he said, setting the blankets aside and picking up Jeremy effortlessly. "Also I heard what Stefan said. Is it safe? For them to come here I mean?"

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be fine for Matt and Caroline. For now anyway. But we need to keep changing locations so he doesn't find us. In a couple of hours we'll go off again."

"I wasn't on about Vampire Barbie and Mutt; I was talking about the two Originals. Wouldn't they lead him to us?"

"Not if they're careful and if they have any sense, they will be."

"Bonnie," Jeremy croaked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Err yeah sure," she said hesitantly, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Alone, please," he said, looking at the others indignantly. They took the hint and fled the room to other parts of the house. "Also I would appreciate it if none of you eavesdropped either. I think you know who I'm referring to."

"Dammit," the heard Damon hiss. "Fine."

"Okay well we're alone now. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…no, no actually it really isn't. Everything is so fucked up right now and that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Right okay, go on." She frowned down at him.

"Look I'm just going to jump straight to the point and say that with everything that's going on, especially with what just happened, I don't know if I want to stay here any longer… I'm leaving Bonnie."

Bonnie was silent.

"I mean don't get me wrong." Jeremy said quickly. "I love you Bonnie, I really do. You gave me everything, hell you even gave me life but at this rate I'm only going to die in this place anyway. We have to stop doing whatever it is that we're doing because you and I will rarely see each other after that. This type of life isn't a life Bonnie, it's a death-trap. And one that I don't intend to live in for any longer than I have to. So assuming we make it through this alive, I've decided to leave Mystic Falls. This time of my accord and not because I'm being compelled to do so."

"But…but what about Elena and your friends? You've grown up here Jer."

"I know," he whispered. "Look I'll talk to her about it too but I wanted to talk to you first about it. But Bonnie, there's one other thing."

"What is it?"

"Look I know it's a long shot but if you wanted, you could come with me."

"What?" she asked, baffled.

"You could leave this town with me. We could start a new life and we wouldn't have to end this relationship. We could still be together and leave everything behind. We wouldn't have to worry about all the supernatural beings here and we'll go to somewhere quiet. I know it's reckless but we can be reckless together, Bon."

"Mystic Falls used to be a quiet reserved place too."

"But it isn't anymore which is why I'm saying this."

"I…," she whispered before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Jer. I can't leave this place. It's my home and I couldn't leave behind everything here. I know things aren't exactly ideal right now. In fact they're anything but ideal. But they need me and I cannot leave them like that. I'm sorry."

"I understand," he said despondently, nodding. "I sort of expected as much, but if it was worth a shot right? Now I just have to hope that we make it through this alive."

"We will Jer," she said, grabbing his hot hand and giving it a firm squeeze. "We'll all get through this okay?"

He nodded weakly but there was doubt written clearly across his face."

* * *

The group sat silently as they waited for the Matt, Caroline and the Mikaelsons to arrive. It had been about 5 minutes since Jeremy and Bonnie had talked and now there was an awkward atmosphere hanging about in the air and the others were beginning to grow curious about what they could have possibly discussed.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Damon said, immediately getting up and setting aside his bottle of beer.

"I'll come with you." Stefan said, also rising off the couch and following his brother. They all waited with bated breath as the brothers went to receive the door.

"Ah Rebekah, Klaus," Damon said. "We were beginning to wonder if he'd gotten to you after all."

"Do you ever shut up?" Rebekah's snarky tone cut through. "Look we don't know how soon he'll pick up our trail again, for all we know he could have picked it up already. Here's the knife. You need to take it and leave. As soon as you possibly can."

"Is Caroline here?" this time Klaus spoke.

"Not yet, she and Matt should be here any minute now though," Stefan responded.

"I see, well ideally I wouldn't want to hand this over to either of you but seeing as there's not time, I would appreciate it if this were to reach her." Klaus said and the others in the living room heard a crunch of paper.

"And err tell Matt to take care of himself," Rebekah said softly. "That's all."

"I will."

"Good, now we should really get going. I hope you make it through alive."

A moment later, they heard a whoosh of wind and the door close as Damon and Stefan entered back into the room, with Stefan holding a large brown envelope. No doubt the one that Klaus had given to him for Caroline.

"Okay well, we just have to wait for Vampire Barbie and Mutt," Damon said, plopping down on the armchair. "And then we are out of here."

"To where though," Elena asked.

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I was thinking of the Fell warehouse. It's pretty closed off and it certainly wouldn't be the first place he looks. It hasn't been used in years."

"Where's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough, I guess." He yawned, stretching. "I have some memories of that place. Not pleasant of course, but memories none the less."

"Surprise, surprise," a familiar voice ran through the room, almost giving Bonnie a heart attack. "I bought company." Bonnie turned around to find Kol stood there, smirking as an incredibly bored and annoyed looking Silas stepped out from behind him.

"Ah Bonnie," Stefan's look-alike said. "Long time no see."

"Silas," she said as all heads snapped up to look at her.

*Authors note- I apologise greatly for the quality of this piece. A lot of things are happening right now and I needed to sort out my priorities before getting back to this. Thank you all so much for hanging around, you're all amazing and I am so grateful3*


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Ah Bonnie, how _wonderful _to see you again," Silas drawled, leering darkly at everyone around the room. "Now as much as I love that you've all been thinking about me enough to call me here, it did come as quite a surprise to me when one of the Mikaelson family came to 'fetch' me. Especially one, as I hear, was completely against any one of you, getting to me in the first place for the cure. Care to explain?"

"Not really, no." she said briskly. "Kol was one of the few people who could do it so he offered to. That's all."

"Ah I see," he glanced over at Kol who looked away with a rigid jaw. "And since when have you been pally pally with the Originals?"

"It isn't anything like that. We've just formed an alliance with them, for the time being. But that shouldn't matter right now; we have other things to deal with."

"Ah right, of course. And those 'things' you speak of, they involve me?"

"It appears so."

"Hmm well after you tried to kill me ever since I resurfaced again, eventually did kill me and also killed the love of my life, you can imagine why I wouldn't be particularly partial to wanting to help you."

"Right of course, how insensitive of us. Why would we want to kill someone who was planning to commit massacre upon massacres of innocent people."

"Oh please, you twenty first century people are so incredibly sensitive. Now hurry up and tell me why you called me because I am about 2 minutes away from taking off again."

"What do you know about the witch Markos?"

"Markos...Hmm not a great deal I must say. I'm aware that he's a witch-"

"An incredibly powerful witch." Bonnie interrupted.

"…And that he's the reason behind the doppelganger spell. That seems to be the extent of my knowledge behind him, why?"

"We need to get rid of him and…and we need your help to do so."

"Right of course you do…well I must be off. Dead things to do, dead people to see."

"You'll be sucked into oblivion if he gets away with what he plans to do." Bonnie said hurriedly. "You and the rest of the other side and we don't know where you go once that happens but it's highly doubtful that it's a city full of angels and ice cream. So if you have half of a brain you'd realize just how important it is for you to help us do this." Bonnie waited with bated breath after she'd finished speaking and looked at the former witch. He frowned, hesitant.

"Your request seems to be missing a particular magic word." He smirked darkly at her.

"Oh for God's sake," Bonnie groaned, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Please." She said with gritted teeth.

"Please what?"

"_Please help us_."

"Well seeing as you asked so politely, what is it that you would like me to do?"

"You and Markos are both powerful; we all know that and perhaps both equally as powerful. We need you to delay him and distract him so we can somehow run him through with the traveller's knife. If he dies any other way then he'll try to pass through me to safety, which also isn't an option."

"So if I help you," he drawled. "I can pass through you and into safety?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, hopping he wouldn't see through the lie.

"Okay well this is all very well and good but how will I be able to distract him if I can't touch him?"

"You can. Or rather you'll be able to. Look on the fourth of July, there will be period, like the time you were here where the veil will drop and the dead beings will come alive. But it won't be for long. It will only last a couple of minutes and during those minutes you can get to him."

"Right well I haven't used magic in a long time thanks to your group so that may prove to be difficult."

"You can try, that's all we ask you to do."

"Well that all good and done but what's in it for me?" He quirked an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk on the corners of his mouth.

"Well I should think that not getting sucked into hell would be a good enough reason." Bonnie said, glaring intently at him.

"Oh it is a good reason but I want something more."

"You're dead, what could we possibly have, that you need?"

"Oh just a little something. I'll figure it out along the way I suppose."

"Oh for God's sake," Bonnie said, exasperated.

"What's happening?" Damon asked.

"Well he's agreed to help us, somewhat at least, but he needs something else. Something other than not disappearing."

"Ah Silas old buddy, old pal," Damon said, sarcastically. "Don't you think you already took enough from us? Now seeing as you look an awful lot like my brother, why don't you act like him and do a good thing simply from the kindness of your own heart? Also do you mind hurrying the hell up 'cause one cranky old witch is going to be turning up at our door step any moment now."

"I see that your attitude hasn't changed in the last year at all Damon," Silas smirked. "Still an ass as per usual."

"Fine," Bonnie said suddenly. "As long as it's reasonable and you hold up to your end of the bargain, we'll give you what you want."

"Wait Bon," Elena said, interjecting but Bonnie held up a hand to silence her.

"But if it's anything dangerous or anything unreasonable, then you can bet that we most certainly will not be helping you."

"Now why would I want anything unreasonable," he pouted innocently, but his eyes gleamed maliciously.

* * *

"So where are we off too now?" Kol asked, as Bonnie drove at ridiculous speeds after Damon's car.

"There's a place that Damon knows. He seems pretty confident that Markos won't be able to find us there quickly and that it's been abandoned for many years."

"Oh an isolated, abandoned settlement. Well of course you'll be safe there," Kol rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea about what Silas could want?"

"Not a single clue. It's kind of hard to tell what's going through the mind of a guy like him if I'm perfectly honest."

"Well I hate to state the obvious but this could end seriously badly. That guy's a maniac, we haven't got a clue if he really does intend on helping us and in the end…"

"In the end?"

"In the end, we're going to lose something important one way or another."

Kol was silent as he looked at the woman next to him. There were dark shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep and her usual sleek hair was all over the place, very much resembling a bird's nest. And she had never looked more beautiful.

"Stop that." Bonnie said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stop staring. I know I look awful, so just try to not remind me of that."

"Oh I-I wasn't…" Kol stammered. Actually _stammered_. Good God he needed to pull himself together. "Listen Bonnie, there was actually something I needed to say."

"Hmm?"

Kol opened his mouth, hesitating. He'd planned on asking her about what happened after this was all over because as much as he hated to acknowledge it, the fact was that it was blindingly obvious that one of them was never to see the other again. As the anchor, she would only weaken as people passed through to her for safety and back into the human World. And in the end it didn't matter if he was able to pass through because she would no longer be there. He knew this and he knew very well that Bonnie knew this too. There was no way in hell that she was going to survive this.

"I…I think Silas will be prepared to help us." He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Not only for her sake but for his own. Perhaps they could afford to be ignorant for a little while longer. "After all, I highly doubt the guy has any intentions of going off to Hell. Even someone like him wouldn't want that."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Well I really hope you're right. We really can't afford for anything to go wrong now."

"Yeah," he said quietly, looking away.

Two days. That was all they had left. All _she_ had left. Bonnie had died before and she knew exactly what it was like but this time was different. This time, nobody knew what would happen or where they would go. At first Kol was set on finding a way back to humanity, and away from the eternal hell that was this afterlife but now he wasn't so sure. Did he want to live again? Of course. Did he want to feel the same power and adrenaline as he did before? Without a doubt. Did he want to live in a World without Bonnie Bennett? No.

If you'd asked him the same question, he wouldn't have hesitated in the slightest and would have instantly said yes. But now things were far more different than they had ever been before. Not only this century but many, many before because Kol had never felt the way he was feeling right now for another soul on this planet. Up until now, he was all he needed. Kol Mikaelson, one of the originals, ruthless and powerful beyond measure with people falling at his every step, oblivious to those who bothered to really notice him. Yet even he couldn't turn a blind eye to this martyr of a girl. Bonnie had survived through so much and fought harder than anyone he'd ever seen. She didn't just break down and cry because things weren't going her way or depend solely on someone else to make things right.

"I don't know how everyone else will hold up either." She broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"You know with everything that's going on around here. Especially now with Jeremy leaving-"

"Jeremy's leaving?" Kol perked up.

"Yeah, he said he doesn't want to stay here anymore and so there wouldn't really be an 'us' anymore and that he'll talk to Elena about it afterwards. I'm not quite sure how she'll handle it but I think she'll be okay. At least he'll be safe."

"I see," Kol said, trying to hide his smirk.

And in that short instant, he did something he never had done ever before in his life. He refused to think about Jeremy Gilbert and everything with the Otherside. He refused to ignore his emotions. He stopped for a second to truly acknowledge something that he had tried so desperately to turn a blind eye to.

Kol Mikaelson was in love with Bonnie Bennett.

*Author's note- Yeah so that happened. I felt like I should update before I went back to school, which happens to be tomorrow but I felt like I needed to get to this point of the story sooner or later. Sorry this was one was short and I felt like the characters were a little OOC here but I hope that's okay with you. Love you all*


	18. Chapter 18

*Chapter 18*

The place was covered in masses upon masses of cobwebs complete with various types of insects scuttling carelessly across the grimy floor. The room they entered was so dimly lit, that everything inside was tinted a dark brown, even though the sun still shone bright outside. The place oozed a horrid stench and the blocks of wood holding the structure together looked like they were about to give way any second.

"Well if he has any sense," Caroline said, grimacing as her hand caught on a cobweb. "He would never want to set foot in a place like this. It wouldn't surprise me if a ghost popped out right about now."

"Oh I doubt there are any ghosts here," Damon grinned maliciously. "If there were, well let's just say that I'd be getting seriously haunted."

"I don't suppose we count as ghosts do we," Silas said, bored. "After all we _are_ dead and we can communicate with you and I wouldn't have the slightest objection to haunting him."

"Okay so it looks like we're safe for the time being," Bonnie said, settling down on a row of wooden boxes. "But it won't be long until we have to change area again. I think we may be able to stay here for the night but at the crack of dawn we have to get moving."

"Any idea where to?" Elena asked, settling down next to her and drawing her knees up to her chest.

"I have no idea. We can't go to anyone's house because that would be far too risky and others may get hurt in the process. There aren't many buildings that are available to us right now either. I was thinking of going back to the school but every time we go there, it doesn't end well."

"What about the Grill," Matt asked, dusting off a spider that had climbed on to him.

"Far too many people and it would seem like an obvious choice to go there. We can't risk it."

"I have an idea," Kol said, frowning. "Although, admittedly, it's rather insane."

"Well we're open to suggestions, what is it" Bonnie asked, curiosity peaking.

"What?" Caroline and Elena said in sync.

"Kol."

"Oh right."

"Anyhow carry on. Where do you think we should go?"

"My house. The Mikaelson mansion."

"Come again?" Bonnie said confused, not sure that she'd heard correctly.

"Look here me out, I know it sounds crazy but think about it. He's been there and there was nothing there because Klaus and Bekah had already left. He's bound to be searching elsewhere and he would have long left the house by now. He'll search everywhere around town for us but not the one place where he started from. He wouldn't think for a second that we'd consider going to the mansion because he's been there. And that's precisely the reason why. He's already been there and there's a very slim chance that he'll return."

"Wow," Silas said, impressed. "The Originals going to get you all killed but given it was a clever enough idea in words."

"That's so mad that it's brilliant," Bonnie gaped, stunned momentarily. "It's insane and risky but there's a chance that it just might work." Kol turned away, hiding the soft smile that came from her praise.

"What is it," Stefan said, running a hand through his tousled hair. "What did he say?"

Bonnie explained to everyone what Kol had said and although there were many speculations, there was no doubt that it was a bright idea and certainly one that should be taken for consideration.

"Are you sure Bon," Matt asked, frowning. "I mean no offence but are we seriously taking advice from someone like him?"

"I don't see that we have any other choice."

"Are you sure you trust him enough to do this? We might all die. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he's tried to murder us."

"We have to try Matt. We'll see if we can think of anywhere else as well but there doesn't seem to be anything particularly wrong with this."

"But…okay fine but are you sure about this? Like one hundred percent sure?"

"I don't know Matt," Bonnie said, debating on whether or not she should say that they could trust him. She had every reason to believe that they wouldn't believe her and would have no reason to trust him and in all fairness they did have no reason. But she did. Despite everything, she knew that she trusted him. Isis help her, she didn't know why but she did. "Right now nothing is one hundred percent but it's the best option we have. We have a couple of hours to mull things over and if another place comes up then we'll talk about that. But right now, this is all we have."

"What did we get ourselves into," Caroline groaned. "Was it really too much to ask to have simple life? To just go out with friends to parties and get drunk now and then and watch crappy movies without having to worry about how many people are dying around you and if you'll actually get to see your friends ever again because some type of supernatural being has come into town and is killing everyone. So many people have disappeared and quite honestly, this is all just a little too much," Caroline said, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence as she wiped away the tears that started to fall from her eyes.

"Hey," Bonnie said soothingly, getting up and hugging her friend. "Hey it's gonna be alright Care. We're gonna be fine. We've made it through things like this before and we can do it again, okay? We're going to kick some serious ass."

"Bonnie's right Caroline," Elena said, also hugging Caroline now. "We'll get through this just as we always have. Then we can party as much as you want. In fact how about we throw a party right after all of this is finished, huh? To celebrate."

"That would be nice," Caroline laughed slightly through her tears.

"And we can buy that vile drink you like," Bonnie winked at her.

"Hey it's exotic not vile."

"Whatever you say," the two other girls grinned.

* * *

Night had fallen and so far there had been no problems. Markos didn't seem to know of their location and within a couple of hours, they'd be off again. Damon and Stefan had been out on runs earlier to scan the perimeter and everything was clear and had now retreated to another compartment, in the building (unaware that Silas had tagged along with them) to discuss plans and how they would get to the mansion.

Bonnie looked over at Caroline, Matt, Elena and Jeremy who were fast asleep on the dirty floor. They looked so peaceful there. As if there was nothing wrong. As if they had nothing to worry about. It was nice seeing them like that, goodness knows, they hadn't been feeling very peaceful for a long time now.

Kol had taken to a corner of the room, near a darkened window, through which he could just about see the outside street. He had been there for almost an hour now, just silently observing. It was odd, Bonnie thought, how things had changed between them. The Bonnie she knew a couple of months back would have hated Kol. She would have wanted nothing to do with him. But now- now things were different because he himself was different. She could no longer feel the same hatred towards him as she did once before. But Bonnie wondered whether he's really changed that much at all, or whether he'd always been a little like this. Sure they'd never seen him show any compassion towards them but they'd never really raised an opportunity for that. Maybe this was a side to him that they just never knew of. Realising this, Bonnie took a chance to look at herself. _Really_ look at herself. She saw herself the way she was- and she saw herself the way she could be- the way she might be had things been different. And she realised that if you looked too closely, the things you might see will frighten you and make you think of all the things that you could do, given the opportunity. Like many others there was a different side to her- a side that she had never before recognised properly and never wanted to see the light. Perhaps, she thought, you spend your whole life trying to force that side down and away, out of sight, out of mind. You pretend that that piece of you just doesn't exist and that you're fine as you are. For a long time that's how you choose to live. For a long time you're safe.

And then you're not.

"Now who's the one staring darling," Kol said, smirking at her. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't seen him turn around.

"Oh I didn't realise-I'm sorry."

"Oh no please," his smirked widened. "Stare away."

"Kol?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He let out a loud laugh at her usual attitude and she offered a small smile back.

"Don't you think that it's strange?" he asked, looking out the window again. "That we're actually talking like this. Without trying to kill one another. We're actually having a normal conversation."

"Yeah well it's a pity that the circumstances aren't normal."

"Well I don't know about that," he chuckled slightly. "It seems to me like something like this is always going around here. It seems like the norm to me."

"Yeah well hopefully it won't be like that for long, maybe we'll get a chance to see this place back to how it used to be." Or at least, she thought, everyone else will. She'd no longer be there.

"Yeah hopefully, and in due time you'll be rid of all these spirits too. Including myself of course."

"Yeah…" she whispered slowly, feeling an odd pang.

"Well I guess that's for the best seeing as how much you and all your friends hate me. It'll all be over and done with and you can all return to your happy little lives."

"I don't hate you Kol." Bonnie said suddenly without thinking.

"What?" he said, stunned.

"I don't hate you. At least, not anymore. Hell sometimes I even think that I understand you. That is until you go and do something that wouldn't fail to surprise anyone. I don't really know who you are and nor do I know who you're going to be. All I really know is that I can't hate you anymore. I've tried to, believe me I've tried so hard, but it just isn't possible."

"And why…" he said, a lump clogging in his throat. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. I guess I've seen so much now. I know too much. I've seen that you're capable of compassion and kindness in ways that I didn't think were possible. I guess I can't hate you because whether or not you believe it, you're too human Kol."

"I'm too human," he repeated, softly, gazing at nothing in particular.

"Yeah. Look, I know it sound stupid, especially coming from me but it's true and I don't really know how I should say it any differently."

"No I…thank you," he said finally, his brown gaze lifting to meet her green orbs. "I appreciate that."

* * *

"So we're off to the Original house huh?" Jeremy said, displeasure written across his face.

"Seems like it. We've been here for long enough and it's really about time we start to move before Markos picks up our trail." Stefan said, throwing on his jacket.

"Got a problem with that Jer," Damon smiled, feigning innocence. He earned a cold, hard glare from Jeremy.

"Damon, don't be a dick." Elena sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"What did I do," he said, acting shocked. Stefan raised a hand and brought it down on his brother's head. Hard. "Ow," Damon cried. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a prick. No come on we need to get moving sometime today."

"Who died and left you in charge?"

"Oh for God's sake both of you shut up. Is everyone ready to go or do you plan to stay in this disgusting place for a little while longer? Because I am tired and groggy and two point one seconds from ripping off a pigeons head because I am starving," Caroline groaned.

"There are some blood bags at the mansion," Kol said, observing the bickering with amusement. "You might want to tell them that darling, before they pop a blood vessel themselves."

"Guys," Bonnie said loudly, grabbing their attention. "Kol said that there will be blood there for you at the mansion but at this rate you'll be starving for a whole while longer. So let's hurry it up."

"Wow," this time Silas spoke. "All of you really do act like 12 year olds. Goodness knows, a couple of years ago children your age were far more sophisticated."

"Well we're sorry that you were born around the time that dinosaurs still roamed the Earth" Bonnie snapped. "Okay Stefan, Damon, you two both do a quick check again of the area and make sure we're clear to go. We'll wait here for you." They both nodded and were out of sight immediately.

After 5 minutes, Stefan was the first to show up.

"It's all clear from where I looked. It's still pretty early so the streets are practically empty." The words were no sooner out of his mouth when Damon appeared.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We're clear to go."

The group ambled off to the cars which they had hidden under a small part of the warehouse and all got in.

Tomorrow is the day, Bonnie thought with dismay, watching them all as they settled in. Tomorrow is the day that they see if all their efforts paid off.

*Author's note- So this fanfic seems to be drawing to an end real soon and I will be looking to finish it within the next two months hopefully. Thank you all for reading and I would love to hear your feedback*


	19. Chapter 19

*Chapter 19*

"Have you seen anything unusual yet?" Bonnie asked as rain pattered down relentlessly on the car roof.

"Not that I've seen," Kol replied, shaking his head, watching the water droplets travel down the window screen. Not too long after they had left the warehouse a heavy thunderstorm had picked up, with rushing winds and surges of water rushing down. "Apart from this storm anyway. It doesn't often rain in Mystic Falls I don't think."

"It rarely ever rains," Bonnie said pursing her lips. "And almost never this much."

"I don't suppose that he's capable of controlling the weather as well is he?"

"I don't know, but I suppose it wouldn't come as much of a surprise. He's an ancient witch after all."

Right then, another car drove by alongside them and rolled down their window. Damon leaned out.

"Hey witchy," Damon yelled, his voice muffled by the storm and Bonnie's closed window. She immediately rolled her window down too.

"What? Has something happened?" She screamed back, panic stricken but her eyes still fixed on the barely visible road in front of her.

"No I don't think so, but we were just wondering if we should take the route through the woods. If he's still on the roads then there's less chance of him seeing us."

"Oh right hold on," she said, turning to Kol. "What do you think?"

"Oh," he said, surprised for a second that she'd ask him. "Yeah going through the woods would be safer but there are two routes to take."

"Kol said that there are two routes through the woods," Bonnie reported to Damon.

"Well ask him which one we should take!"

"There's one that leads to the back of the mansion so I suggest going with that one. It's very closed off and I highly doubt that even Markos would have discovered it."

"Okay do you think you could give me directions?"

"I see no problem with that."

"Okay," she nodded, before addressing Damon. "He said there's one that leads to the back of the mansion and that he'll give me directions."

"Okay, well you might want to drive on ahead witchy, I'll let the others know to follow you."

Bonnie nodded before rolling up her windows to relieve herself of the wet droplets that crashed down on her head. Her hair was damp and dripping now. She changed gear and drove on ahead.

* * *

"Okay now take a left," Kol instructed, as Bonnie took a hard turn left, the car jolting as she drove across the bumpy ground. "Now go to the end of that clearing." Bonnie did as she was instructed and came to a halt at the back of the colossal mansion. The others also filed in behind her and parked their cars at the back of the house, so they were out of sight from anyone who could possibly come to the front. There was a sharp rap on Bonnie's door that made her jump out of her skin, much to the amusement of Damon who stood behind the door.

"What?" she said, unlocking the door and getting out.

"Stefan and I are just going to do a check of the area and make sure it's clear. That bastard could still be hanging around here somewhere. So just stay in the car until then and everyone else is doing the same."

"Okay that's fine just be quick." He nodded and was off with his brother. She sat back down in the car and locked the door. Bonnie did a quick scan of the area herself just to check that things were in order. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary so far. The Mikaelson mansion looked just as it always had done.

Speaking of Mikaelsons…

Bonnie wondered where Rebekah and Klaus had gotten to and if Markos had caught up to them yet. Hopefully they would have had a chance to shake him off and find a hiding place as well. She looked at Kol, who seemed to have a fixed stare on the mansion. He seemed to notice her staring at shifted glance towards, and Bonnie could have sworn that for the briefest second she saw something strange in his eyes. He looked almost distraught at seeing the mansion.

"Something wrong?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh no," she shook her head. "Nothing at all. You just seemed kind of…you know what, never mind."

He looked at her with curiosity but made no attempt to pry further. He noticed Stefan and Damon had reappeared near the front of the house and were motioning for the others to come out and join them. They all hustled out and headed towards them, still on full alert for anything suspicious.

"Okay there's nothing as far as we can see, so either the guy and his pet are both phenomenal at hide and seek, or they're around here. And for our sake, let's hope it's the second option," Damon said, facing the group before they all turned towards the house and made their way up.

"Well the door's unlocked but that isn't much of a surprise," Stefan said, twisting the handle before pushing it open.

The site that stood before them made then all gasp.

"Holy shit." Damon whistled.

* * *

The entire house had been turned upside down. The interior had been thrown across the huge living room whilst the paintings and lighting hung at awkward angles in their places. The chandelier that used to be the focal point of the entrance was now in pieces in the centre of the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Caroline said, her eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say Markos happened here," Damon said, looking around in awe. "Damn, does he carry around a tornado with him or something?"

"Well," Silas said entering in after them, looking impressed. "He certainly likes to leave a good impression."

"That is a hell of a lot of damage." Caroline said. "It's a good thing Rebekah and Klaus got out before he showed up. Otherwise it wouldn't have just been the house that got damaged."

"A good thing?" Elena said, raising her eyebrows at Caroline.

"Elena," Damon interjected, warningly.

"What Damon?" Elena said, frustrated. "Look I get that they're 'helping' us but that doesn't really immediately mean that we're now friends. They all tried to kill me in case you've forgotten! After all of this is over, what's to say that they won't try to kill all of us again?"

"Elena may I talk to you," Bonnie said, stiffly.

"Sure," Elena said, holding her ground.

"Somewhere a bit more private perhaps?"

"I don't see anything wrong with talking right here."

"Elena," Jeremy said, on the verge of interrupting but at the last moment faltered, and stopped.

"Oh my, this is incredibly amusing," Silas smirked. "I haven't seen teenage drama for a long time."

"Look I get that you're upset but please don't be irrational."

"Oh I'm being irrational?" she said, eyes sparking. "No offence Bon but I'm not the one who's trusting the dead Original who tried to kill me and chop off my brothers arms!"

"Oh for goodness sake," Bonnie sighed, struggling to keep her cool. "Look Lena calm down first of all then we can talk okay?"

Elena looked at Bonnie for a minute before closing her eyes and exhaling loudly.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry but these just aren't the best circumstances. But we can talk-god knows it's long overdue."

* * *

"Okay so what's happening?" Bonnie said, as they entered another part of the house. This room was equally as destroyed as the front entrance. "With you I mean. Why are you behaving like this?"

"I wish I knew Bon," Elena said, pressing two fingers to her temples. "I really do but everything is so hectic right now. And suddenly everyone's starting to care about the people who tried to kill all of us."

"Look I get where you're coming from Elena. I really do. But we have no choice right now, we just need to do everything we can to survive and we need their help okay? It isn't an option."

"That understandable but what about Kol? Why do suddenly trust him-don't deny it Bonnie, we all know. You don't hate him nearly as much as you did before. You don't hate any of them nearly as much."

"Okay yeah you're right," Bonnie said, throwing her hands up. "I do trust him. Rebekah and Klaus not so much but I _do_ trust Kol. I didn't before but I do now. Because in these past few months he's _changed_ Elena. He isn't as evil as he used to be."

"Are you _defending _him?" Elena said, shocked. "Bonnie he's a criminal!"

"So was Damon, Elena. Or are you forgetting that? He killed innocent people for fun."

"And Kol didn't? Damon's different than him Bonnie so please don't try to compare them. I know that he's done some bad things in his life but not nearly as bad as Kol."

"Do you have any idea how hypocritical you sound right now? Damon was a serial killer- okay no listen to me- but whether or not it was by a great deal, he's changed. Even I've noticed that. Although that doesn't by any means forgive what he's done in the past, but it's still better. So why is it do hard to believe that others can do the same?"

"Because he's an Original! It's what they do! They kill because they want to and quite frankly if anyone should be killed, it's them."

"Right because it's okay to kill someone because somebody else deems them unfit to live." Bonnie said, sternly. "That's what you're saying isn't it? That because you and some others don't think they deserve life, they should all die right?"

"I…no Bon…I," Elena stammered.

"Elena please listen to me. I know you're angry. I know you're upset but please realise that we can all make up for our mistakes, so please let them do that. Whether they realise they're doing it or not. I don't want us to fight over something like this, not now. You're my best friend and I love you so much but we can't agree on everything and although we can't agree on this, I still love you okay?"

"I know," Elena said, choking on her words slightly. "So tomorrow…?"

"Tomorrow is the day. This is why I don't want us to fight. And you know what that means right? You know that I won't be…you know."

"I know," Elena whispered, tears escaping her eyes. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's okay," Bonnie said, walking forward and securing her friend in a hug. Telling her things were going to be okay was simple enough. Believing it was another matter. "Hey Care," Bonnie called out. "I know you've been listening so come here."

Caroline was beside them in an instant, her blonde lashes soaked in tears.

"Come here," Bonnie said, motioning her forward. Caroline sprung forward and the three embraced each other.

"This is so unfair," Caroline sobbed, her face buried in Bonnie's shoulder. "Why is it always us? Why do they keep trying to split us up?"

"I don't know Care," Elena said, rubbing her arm. "I love both of you okay. More than any guy. Ever."

"We know," Bonnie and Caroline said.

"And maybe we can figure a way out of this. We've done it before right? We can do it again."

"Yeah, we just have to try." Bonnie smiled weakly, knowing that their words meant next to nothing.

Little did she know that Kol was standing in the doorway and had heard every word she said.

* * *

It had just past 4 in the afternoon when the others picked up an unusual sound- a sort of rustling coming from outside. The all froze stiff as their hearts thudded against their chests violently, threatening to break through. No one made a sound. No one moved. Then the door began to creek. Inch by inch it started to open. Damon immediately grabbed a poker from the fireplace, and hung the door open, the poker pointed at the intruder's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Rebekah said, instantaneously grabbing the poker and stabbing it through his left leg. He hissed in pain before yanking out the iron rod. Klaus was behind them and they hustled in, sodden with water and covered in leaves. "What in the bloody hell happened to our house?"

"Markos happened. Rebekah, Klaus," Bonnie said in acknowledgment, rushing forward. "Where's Markos? How did you know we were here?"

"We didn't, not until we saw your cars. We just assumed that he wouldn't consider coming back here so we came here."

"I think you mean _I_ assumed, little sister," Klaus said, roughly pulling leaves from his hair. "You would have kept us running around Mystic Falls like a bunch of stray dogs."

"Do you ever shut up? And as for the other question. I think he's settled down for the time being. No idea where but I'm confident that it isn't anywhere near here. We passed a couple of travellers on the way too. They didn't see us but they seem to be all over the place."

"Oh joy his little minions are probably looking for us too." Damon remarked, rubbing his left leg.

"Why are you covered in leaves," a blotchy eyed Matt asked.

"Oh I'd almost forgotten you were here," Damon blinked at him. "Seeing you speak really is a rare sight."

"It's a long story," Rebekah sighed, picking off leaves from her shirt, looking up at him and smiling slightly. "Not to mention incredibly embarrassing so let's just skip over that."

"Caroline, are you okay?" Klaus looked over at Caroline, whose eyes were red and swollen.

"Oh…err…yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Klaus frowned, obviously wanting to know more, but he nodded slightly and dropped the subject.

"So did you discover anything?"

"Well apart from the fact that our appending doom is tomorrow? And that Silas is now among us? Nothing really," Damon said, plopping down on one of the mangled seats.

"Silas huh?" she whispered quietly to herself before looking around, to try and locate him. Much to the amusement of Silas who came to stand right by her, "So have you been preparing?"

"Mentally, yes. Physically, no."

"Well perhaps it would be wise to start now. Especially you Bonnie."

"Yeah Rebekah's right," Matt said, pacing the room. "We really need to start sorting things out."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Just a moment_

_Just a second, just a minute, just give me another hour or perhaps even a day. Just give me time to think things over. It isn't much. It isn't hard. It's all I've ever asked for. It's all I'll ever ask for. Just that one simple request. _

_But those moments, seconds, hours, days ticked by and became one huge mistake. Just one extraordinary opportunity that slipped through my fingertips because I couldn't decide, couldn't understand, couldn't see. I needed more time and I didn't know what to do. _

_I don't even know what I've done. _

_I have no idea how we got here when all I ever really wanted was to wake up in the morning and go to sleep at night and maybe go shopping with my friends and that one decision, that one choice, that one accidental opportunity unravelled everything I had ever known and ever believed in and led me to this. And now what do I do?_

_What do we do from here?_

* * *

No one had slept that night and they all stayed awake until light seeped in through the large windows of the mansion, bouncing off of the distorted furniture and gleaming as it hit glass. They all listened to the sound of a helicopter passing by outside and the faintest pitter patter of rain as it hit the ground. The birds begun to sing their tune, loud and clear as they did each morning upon sunrise, oblivious to the human world around them. They all sat silently, just listening. No one said a word. No one had enough courage to.

Jeremy and Elena were sat on the couch, holding on to one another, in the fear that they would be separated again. Stefan and Damon were by the windows, quietly observing by each other's side as Silas sat near them, frowning as he observed the two brothers. Matt and Caroline sat on the ground, both wide-eyed and tired but still hanging on to each other's hands. Klaus, Rebekah and Kol sat on the staircase (although the other two Mikaelsons were completely unaware that their little brother was present beside them). The Mikaelsons weren't one to deal with family-bonding time, even in these circumstances, but there was certainly a sense of family between them. And then there was Bonnie. As much as she wanted to go hold her friends for perhaps the last time, she knew that she needed this time by herself to keep from falling apart. Breaking down now wouldn't help anything and she certainly didn't want the others to see her cry. Not now.

Kol looked away from his elder siblings and towards Bonnie, before getting up and making his way towards her. She noticed him approaching and offered a short nod of salutation. He came to stand by her and without a word; slipped his firm hand into her slightly trembling one and she mindlessly clasped back. Although they couldn't feel one another, it still gave them a quiet sort of comfort. They didn't have to say anything. They just needed to know that there was somebody there.

* * *

"Okay so Silas, let me get this clear," Bonnie instructed, pacing the room. "At some point you'll materialise and be able to take on a human form okay? And then you need to distract Markos long enough for us to get him with the traveller's knife and finish him off."

"Yes I know," he drawled, looking bored. "You've gone over this plenty of times. I dare say it's engraved on my brain by now."

"Good. It should be."

"Are we all set then," Elena said, fully alert now.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, looking at the clock on the wall. 12 o'clock. "Just about. From here onwards, it's all just a waiting game."

"Yeah well don't worry; when he comes we'll be ready. We can do this."

"Yeah…look guys," Bonnie hesitated slightly. "If anything goes…if anything goes wrong then I don't care what happens but you all have to put yourself first okay? Get out of this town and take as many people with you as you can."

"Nothing is going to go wrong Bon," Matt said, clasping her shoulder firmly. "We'll make it through. Just like we always have."

"Just like we always have," she repeated quietly, before smiling weakly at him.

"What are we going to do about the people?" Stefan asked. "It hardly seems necessary for them to stay amongst all this."

"They'll be evacuated I presume," Klaus said.

"I don't see how we'll be able to evacuate a whole town."

"Well assuming that Markos chooses to come to us as opposed to lead us to him, then that really gives an advantage over which location to go with. So we will only need to focus on getting rid of the people in that particular area."

"And how exactly will we do that?"

"An explosion tends to work," Damon interrupted. "Just blow something up, they'll freak out and before you know it we have the whole place to ourselves."

"Oh yeah how simple," Caroline glowered at him. "When in doubt just blow something up!"

"Good you've grabbed the concept of it."

"Oh shut up."

"Guys focus," Bonnie said stiffly. "Okay so we need an explosion. Damon I think we can leave that for you to cover."

"I'm on it,"

"Caroline, call your mom and let her know to not get anyone there. The last thing we need is for the area to be closed off by police."

"Now or?"

"Now's good. Jeremy and Matt. You need to make sure that no one who could be in potential danger enters the area and make sure everyone gets out safely. Elena, Stefan and Damon will make sure that the travellers don't interfere with anything and that they keep as far away from Markos as possible. I'll be marking Liv and Silas will take care of Markos."

"And what about us," Rebekah said, stepping forward. "What will we do?"

"I wasn't aware that you wanted to be a part of it."

"We're already a part of it are we not," Rebekah scoffed. "We can also help with the travellers. From the looks of it they seem to be scurrying all over the place like pests."

"Perhaps Elijah would like to pay a visit as well." Klaus said, retrieving his phone.

"Well okay, you'll be covering the travellers alongside the others then. Now the only thing we have left is the location."

"What about the forest," Jeremy suggested. "There aren't many people there." Bonnie shook her head.

"I'm afraid that can't be an option. Although there aren't many people, there's too much cover. We wouldn't be able to see him coming or any of them in fact, especially at night."

"What about the area round the Grill?" Matt said. "I mean obviously not _in_ the Grill but the area in front of it is pretty open and not hugely crowded."

"And getting the people out of there should be simple enough." Stefan said.

"There aren't really any other shops or restaurants nearby either so the Grill would be the main attraction."

"Right," Damon said, lounging on the chair. "The Grill it is."

"Any idea of when it…happens?" Stefan asked.

"Night," Jeremy said. "It looked like it had just turned dark so around 7 to about 8."

"That gives us about 7 hours," Bonnie said, pursing her lips. "So we still have time to perfect everything. At about 6 we'll start heading off to the Grill and getting everyone out. Now it's important for us to stay as a group up until we have to. We can't afford to lose anyone."

"Yeah, we'll all be together," Caroline nodded.

* * *

The broken clock that stood stationary to the side of the living room was almost a comfort. It almost made it seem like time wasn't running out and that the moment was frozen where it needed to be. But of course the World was never that kind. The hours ticked by far too quickly, leaving all of their hearts racing and their palms sweating.

"It's almost 6," Elena said, looking at her phone, "we should get going about now, especially seeing as we don't know how long it will take to get everyone out."

"Okay," Bonnie said, exhaling and clasping her hands. "Okay yeah, let's get going."

"Bonnie," Caroline said, frowning. "I…" she tried to speak but faltered, as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Hey Care," Bonnie said, hugging her best friend. "It's okay. We'll be okay. Be strong okay."

"I cannot believe that you're trying to comfort me when it really should be the other way around," Caroline sniffled, burying her face into Bonnie's neck. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Bonnie laughed half-heartedly. Elena came to quietly stand beside them and grab both of their hands. "We'll all be fine."

They all gathered everything they needed and headed towards their cars to meet their fates, heads up but spirits at rock bottom. They didn't exchange many words. It was funny how that worked out. In the moment that they needed to say the most things, words failed them.

Screams filled the air, as the first explosion was let off in the area. The explosion wasn't huge but it was enough to get them to flee. People swarmed out from the Grill, and the group did their best to get them to evacuate the area. Some hesitated but Stefan and Damon took care of that. They all checked high and low for anyone who may have been left behind and found nothing. It seemed that everyone who needed to have left the area had left.

* * *

"Everyone out?" Damon asked, appearing from behind the Grill.

"I think so, I found no one around anywhere and they shouldn't be entering either." Jeremy said.

"Well that's part two complete," Stefan said. "And that was the easy bit. From here on out, it only gets harder."

"Ever the optimist aren't you brother," Damon smirked.

"You would know," Stefan said a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"I heard you were in need of some assistance," a heavily accented voice came through as a man in a clean-cut suit stepped forward.

Elijah Mikaelson had appeared.

"Ah brother," Klaus said, upon noticing him. "Glad you could make it. Well it appears I have a lot to fill you in on. Come." He motioned with his head to the side as an indication to talk a short walk and the two set off, but remained within the area.

Then a loud gasp cut through the moment. They all hurried to look towards the source of the sound to find Caroline with her eyes wide and staring at a spot in front of her. Bonnie looked around but only saw a rather confused looking Kol.

Hold on.

If there was only Kol there then…

"Well, now we have not three but four Originals with us." Damon said, glaring at Kol. "Isn't this our lucky day."

* * *

"Well hello all," Kol smirked widely. "Fancy seeing you all again. Although admittedly I have been seeing you all the time but I'm sure you have half of a brain to understand what I mean."

"Kol," Rebekah said softly, smiling slightly at her younger brother.

"Hello Bekah," he nodded towards her and then looked at Klaus. "Klaus."

"Kol," Klaus whispered, as he halted in his spot. He then gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before setting his sights elsewhere; although there was no doubt that his expression has warmed.

"Ah Elijah, what a pleasure to see you too. The Old family back together again, well apart from Finn of course."

"It's god to see you again Kol."

"Oh yippee, the Original family back together again," Damon snared, "what a joy."

"Does it ever get tiring being so wholly unbearable? You have as much appeal as the rotting innards of unidentified road kill. So for once in your life; shut up." Kol glared at him as Damon glared straight back.

"Well he isn't the only one who's here you know," Silas drawled, looking at them all. "I would like a welcome too."

"Silas," Elijah looked at him wide eyed.

"Yes. Yes I'm Silas the immortal, the oh-so-powerful one, who ironically is not so immortal anymore. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but I'd be lying and I'm not a huge fan of lying."

"That's highly debatable," Damon glared at him.

"Okay well everyone who needs to be here is here," Bonnie said. "Apart from…"

"Apart from Markos," Elena finished. "But I guess that means…"

"It means it's time," Bonnie said gravely.

*Authors note- Thank you all so much for following and (these are kind of spoilers but not really) I now some of you are concerned about the Kol and Bonnie relationship and how that will happen before the end of the fic and I just want to say don't worry. I will certainly never end the story without something between those two. Thank you all for reading3*


	21. Chapter 21

"Authors note- Be prepared! A lot happens in this chapter so brace yourselves for that. And also this is a question for any Bamon fans who may be reading. If I were to write a bamon fanfiction sometime in the near future, would you consider reading it?*

*Chapter 21*

"Ah," a deep, unfamiliar voice filled the air and Bonnie felt her insides turn to ice. Markos stepped out of the tress, Liv following in his steps with glazed eyes. He was a rugged looking man; approaching his thirties it seemed. "Clearly you've been expecting me. Well that's good, I would hate to be one to show up without being expected. I believe introductions are in order. I, as you all should know by now, am Markos."

"Ah how lovely." Silas smirked. "I must say you're far younger than I had anticipated. See I had this image of you being a ghastly old man, resembling a corpse really. I mean you're still positively ghastly but better off. Perhaps, you've heard of me. I am Silas."

"I'm afraid I can't say I have."

"Oh I see," Silas looked mildly shocked. "Clearly I'm not the only who's been living under rocks for thousands of years."

The others had retreated to their positions, leaving only Markos, Silas, Bonnie, Kol and Liv in the area. Liv looked blank, drugged almost, as if she hadn't a clue of neither where she was nor what she was doing.

"Well…" Markos said, looking directly at Bonnie this time. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

"You cannot defeat me." Markos plainly said, looking at them all one by one. "Just give me the knife and I will let you be. Give me the knife and I will let you live."

"Go rot in hell," Bonnie snarled at him.

"Don't be so foolish, you idiotic child. You'll perish just like your friends if you do not do as I say."

"That wouldn't be entirely new to that," Silas said. "It's happened far too often now."

"You're making a big mistake," he said. The rising heat, made his skin glisten as sweat began to form on his forehead. "I am giving you a chance to amend your mistakes. Take it."

"Fuck. You." Bonnie said.

"Temper, temper. How quick you are with your tongue. Pity, you're quite the opposite of Emily I must say."

Bonnie halted.

"Emily?"

"Yes Emily. You're descendant if I'm not mistaken? Yes, I knew her very well for a time. It certainly was a shame what happened to her."

"Bonnie don't listen to him," Kol said firmly. "He's just trying to get under your skin."

And it was working.

"Surely you wish to live longer than she did don't you?" He saw Bonnie hesitate before smirking. "So much would be wasted. You could be so powerful Bonnie. So very powerful. You want power don't you? You thirst for it. Don't try and deny it. It's just who you are."

She looked at him dead in the eye before raising her voice and saying "Phasmatos Incendia."

And the whole place went up in flames.

* * *

Screams of people outside the area filled the air. Markos and Silas were throwing all they had at each other, yelling spells and doing all they possibly could to harm the other, and Bonnie was preoccupied with keeping Liv at bay and also targeting small but precise blows at Markos. Blood was pouring down from her nose and falling on the floor but she kept at it, chanting at the top of her voice, and dodging spells tossed at her.

"Ex Spiritum In Tacullum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum!" Silas yelled, as the flames rose higher and higher above their heads.

"Ar Sher Lana!" Bonnie targeted a sharp blow at Liv who doubled over in pain and fell on the cold ground, unconscious.

Bonnie recited another spell, just to make sure that she wouldn't wake anytime soon and joined Silas and Markos. Markos noticed her intrusion and before she knew it, a piece of glass from the broken window came hurtling towards Bonnie. Kol immediately ran forward before it reached her and deflected the shard as it grazed off of his arm and on to the floor. That allowed Bonnie to regain her breath, even if only for a second and she yelled out another spell, hitting Markos hard and fast. Markos cried out, and like Liv doubled over in agony. Silas saw the chance and sent another spell flying at Markos, weakening him further.

"Kol now," Bonnie screamed.

Kol flew forward, knife in hand. Before Markos could do so much as scream, Kol drove the knife through his chest and pulled it back out just as quickly and swiftly retreated, away from danger. Markos' lips formed a wide 'O' but no words came out, just an exhalation of air. Voice filled with venom, Bonnie looked at the man and began to chant.

"No…" he gasped, a hand reaching out towards her. She continued chanting, not once breaking eye contact. His eyes grew wide and he looked at his raised hand which then fell to the ground, limp. He opened his mouth to scream, but too late. His body collapsed fully onto the ground, motionless.

Markos was dead.

But things were still far from over.

* * *

The group ran to Bonnie soon after they had finished with Markos to tell her that the travellers had gone.

"Took off so suddenly," Damon said. "As soon as he died, they all just gave up and left."

"Makes sense as he was their leader," Matt said, looking in shock at what remained of the Grill. The place had been burnt to crisp, as had the other smaller buildings near it. The fire had consumed everything, including the body of Markos. Stefan had taken the unconscious Liv and she was now safely locked away in the boot of his car.

"Shit," Bonnie said, looking up at the sky. Although it was already night, more and more darkness seemed to be coming down on them. Rain clouds filled the air and started to pour down on them.

"Alaric," Damon whispered, eyes wide as he stared into the distance. Surely enough, Alaric Saltzman had appeared with a look of distress on his face. But he wasn't the only one there. Someway behind him there was someone else as well. A woman. She was coming closer and closer.

"Holy Shit," Stefan gaped. "Lexi!"

"Miss me did you?" she smirked, but her eyes were serious.

A crack of lightning and a deafening sound of thunder shook the ground. They all looked up at the stormy sky which was getting darker by the second. The wind had picked up and was blowing hair into everyone's faces.

"Look Bonnie," Alaric said, urgently. " I hate to rush you but people have already started to disappear. They're all starting to get sucked in so please…"

"Of course," she nodded, understanding what he was saying.

She approached him and clasped both hands on his arms and closed her eyes as a sharp pain cursed through her as he passed on through. He let out a loud gasp as he passed on through and fell to his knees. Damon rushed over to him immediately. Bonnie then turned to Lexi and extended her arms towards her. Lexi gave her a weak smile and held out her hands for Bonnie to grab before they both closed their eyes. Bonnie could feel her body weaken significantly as Lexi passed on through. She took a shaky breath to steady herself.

"Forgetting someone aren't you?" Silas said, quirking an eyebrow before looking up and frowning. "As much as I wanted to die before, I think living suits me far better. So if you wouldn't mind." He approached her arrogantly and at that moment Kol looked at Bonnie in a silent agreement. Kol rushed forward again and knocked an unsuspecting Silas off his feet and Bonnie screamed another spell at him.

"What the-"Silas gasped, dazed momentarily and then his eyes bulged as he realised what was about to happen. "No…No you wouldn't…you wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I? Consider this payback for my father. Goodbye Silas."

Anger consumed him and he immediately got to his feet to charge back at her. But before he could reach her he was forced back by the wind that had begun to pick up even more, swirling around and around until-

"Bygones," Bonnie snarled at him.

"NO," he screeched as he got dragged away by the darkness.

* * *

"Bonnie," Kol said, approaching her but with a completely different intent than Silas or the others. They knew what was to happen now. Everyone did.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you all and I am so grateful. And I wish I had the time to say all that I wanted to."

"Bonnie please," Caroline sobbed. "Please."

"It's okay Care. You'll be okay. I promise."

"We love you Bon," Elena sniffed, tears streaming down her face. "So much."

"I know 'Lena. I love you all too."

"There must be a way," she said, her face contorted into distress. "There always is."

"Not this time, I'm afraid." She laughed but no humour laced the sound. She looked at Kol who kept his eyes fixed on the ground but there was no doubting the pain that was etched across his face.

And then she had a thought. A short, crazy realisation.

"Kol," she whispered before stepping forward and grabbing him.

"What are you doing?" he looked at her looking wildly confused.

"Bonnie," Jeremy said warningly, taking a cautious step forward but Matt kept him back.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes and pushed all the strength she had left into her hands which were now on his forearms.

"Bonnie perhaps this isn't-" But he didn't get to finish. Instead the wind was knocked out Kol as he passed through her and back into his life.

"Holy shit," Elena gasped. "Bonnie."

"I had to," she gasped, breathing hard, beads of sweat trickling down. "I'm sorry but I had to."

And then she fell.

Caroline, Elena, Matt and Kol rushed to her side instantly whilst Jeremy stood there in shock over what had just happened.

"Bonnie, I love you," Elena cried. "You know that right? I know I haven't been the greatest of friends in the past couple of months but I do. You're one of my best friends and I am so, so glad to have you in my life."

"I know Lena," she said, voice weak with emotion. "I love you too and I am so glad I got the chance to see you happy."

"I'm going to miss you Bonnie," Caroline was sobbing so much, that Klaus had to come over and lend a comforting hand. "Our talks and our trips to the mall and I'm just going to miss having my best friend around all the time. Please don't leave. Please don't go."

"I don't have a choice Care," she said. "I wish I did, I really do."

"Hey Judgy," Damon said, coming and crouching beside her. His eyes burning through. "Thank you. For everything." She nodded and held his hand briefly.

"Bonnie," Kol said, hesitating slightly before carrying on. "I realise that this may be unexpected coming from me, however, I cannot begin to thank you enough for all that you have done for me. In the last few months you have helped me in so many more ways than you know. Even if I didn't deserve your help. Thank you for trusting me."

"You're a good person Kol," she smiled at her as her heart welled up. "You just don't know it yet."

A bright light from overhead unexpectedly blinded them all. The darkness had begun to settle down and a bright light was now approaching them-approaching Bonnie.

"No," Caroline screamed. "NO, no please, Bonnie please. Not now. Bonnie don't go."

"Caroline," Elena cried, holding her firmly but her hands were shaking. "Control yourself please. For Bonnie."

"Please," she gasped, before all her words were lost.

"Caroline please," Bonnie said for herself as well as Caroline. "We'll be okay. You're with me now and that's all I could ever ask for."

Kol looked at them all and then back at Bonnie and felt a burning fire begin to form in his heart. This wouldn't do. He couldn't leave things like this. Not now that he knew what it was to give everything up for someone and see the kind of compassion that he never had before.

"Bonnie," he whispered and she looked at him and smiled.

That was all it took. That small, sweet smile of hers. Ignoring everyone around them, he knelt forward and grabbed the side of her face and kissed her with such a passion that she felt her heart jump into her throat. Though startled for a moment, she brought her hand up to his and responded with all she had left.

No one said a word.

* * *

Kol held on until the light had dawned on them and even then he refused to let go. He wanted to savour every little last moment they had left. Closer and closer it came and they all sat and watched it approach, tears pooling on the concrete.

"Kol," Bonnie said, starting to de-tangle herself from his arms but he only held on tighter. "Kol please."

"No."

"I need to go. I have only a couple of seconds left." Reluctantly he let her get up but he refused to let go of her hand. Bonnie approached each and every person there, including Rebekah and Klaus and hugged them to thank them for their help. And then it was time to leave.

The light was drawing too close and was only couple of metres away from them.

Kol pulled her close to him and held on desperately. Elena and Caroline were both around her and holding on to each of her hands. Jeremy and Matt stood close but didn't touch as to not overcrowd her. One step closer. And then another. One more.

And then it was there.

A blinding light filled their eyes as it consumed them in a whirlwind of silence. Seconds passed by and Bonnie didn't know where she was and if the others were still there. There was only silence and light and she felt oddly numb. One second passed. Two seconds. 3. 4. 5.

Then the light began to fade. Her surroundings became clearer. Night time. Woods. Concrete. Burnt buildings…

Holy shit.

Holy shit!

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed, throwing her arms around her friend.

"What the…what just happened?" Bonnie asked, dazed.

"I don't know," Caroline said, half laughing, half crying. " Oh my God. You're here. Oh my god you're still here."

"Did you do something," Elena asked, getting excited. "I can't believe this."

"I didn't do anything…I was just hanging on to you and Caroline and Kol…" she looked to Kol. He smiled and held out his hand and in that hand there was a small object. It looked like a small, green rock.

"What…"

"You're Grams gave this to me when I talked to her before. She said that it links the human world and the other side and it could potentially keep you here. I would have mentioned it before but she said that we shouldn't rely on it as there was a large chance of it not working and I didn't want to set you up to believe anything that may not have been true. But it worked." He smiled with relief. "It actually worked."

Bonnie threw herself into his arms.

*Authors note-again- well damn. I felt like I killed Markos off a bit too quickly but I promise I did try to amend it so please excuse that. And you all wanted some Kennett action so there you go. Finally got there*


	22. Chapter 22

*Chapter 22*

It had been a week since things had returned to normal. Or at least, somewhat normal. It had also been a week since Kol and Bonnie had last spoke. After that night everyone was too tired to do anything and Kol went back to his real home and Bonnie to hers. After that they had seen each other on one or two occasions but neither made any attempt to start a conversation.

"Earth to Bonnie," Caroline said, waving her hand in front on the young witch's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Care, I just blanked out." Bonnie said, despondently.

"Yeah you've been doing that a lot recently," Caroline mentioned, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Care to explain what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Bonnie Bennett. Why haven't you talked to Kol yet?"

"Oh that…well I…I don't really know," Bonnie said, sighing and shrugging. "We just never got the chance to, I guess."

"Bonnie that is a complete lie and you know that as well as I do. In fact I'm pretty sure I heard you crying in your room the other day when you thought Lena and I were asleep. You've had plenty of chances but every time you see each other, one of you chickens out and leaves. Have I mentioned how weird it is to see Kol that timid?"

"It's nothing Care don't worry about it," Bonnie attempted a smile but from the look on the blonde's face, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Bonnie, I love you, you know that right? And it's because I love you that I need to know what's wrong so I can help you to get the hell over it. I just need you to trust me."

"Of course I trust you Care, it's just…okay can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure, go for it."

"Do you think I'm capable of being loved? I know it sounds incredibly childish and petty but I'm just confused. I mean what with the whole Jeremy thing and now this…"

"Bonnie Bennett." Caroline got up and clasped her friend firmly by the shoulders. "You are one of the most lovable people I know. You're an amazing girl with an incredibly gorgeous face to go with it. Don't, for one second, think lowly of yourself, okay? You are so loved Bonnie, by so many people."

"Thanks Care," Bonnie smiled, but the smile didn't match her eyes.

"Bonnie," Caroline said softly, a sad expression on her face. "I know how you're feeling right now. I've seen the way you look at him. Kol I mean. You care for him don't you?" Bonnie hesitated before nodding. "And as much as I hate him, I can understand that. In a way, after that night we all can. So what's the problem?"

"I'm not so sure myself if I'm quite honest. I mean this isn't like anything I've ever felt and I don't know if I like that or not. Being with him feels strangely natural and as disturbing as that sounds out loud, it's true. Kol not being around all the time feels strangely lonely and I'm not quite sure what life was like before those couple of months in which he showed up. At first I was indifferent and then as time progressed, I think I genuinely began to enjoy his company. He was like my support otherwise I swear I would have gone insane Care. And yet I have no idea where we stand."

Caroline was stunned into silence. She'd never heard Bonnie speak about anyone in such a way, not even Jeremy, let alone Kol Mikaelson.

"Wow Bon, I knew you cared for him but I never knew how much."

"Well, if it helps, I didn't know for a long while too." She said, digging a tub of ice cream out of the freezer. "I was probably also in denial though. That happens far too often."

An idea popped into Caroline's head.

"Oh shit, I forgot I left something at home and I need to go get it. I'll be back in a few okay?"

"Sure, I'll be here. The same as every other day."

* * *

"Is Kol home?" Caroline questioned, the moment the door to the mansion was open.

"Lovely to see you to sweetheart." Klaus smirked at her abruptness. "He's upstairs in his room but why do you wish to speak to him, may I ask."

"You may not." Klaus chuckled. "Which room is he?"

"Top floor, third door down."

Caroline made a show of brushing past Klaus and heading upstairs, passing a very confused looking Rebekah on the way.

"What's she doing her?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"I think I'd be right in believing it's to do with our little brother and the young witch."

"Well it's about damn time someone's doing something about it."

"Kol open the door," Caroline said, loudly knocking on the door.

"It's open," he said, in an irritable voice. Caroline entered the room to find him lying on his couch, expression blank as he looked up at the ceiling. "Why are you here?"

"I think you know very well why I'm here."

"Do I?" he sounded bored but Caroline couldn't help but pick up the faintest bit of defeat in his voice.

"Yes you do. Look usually I stick by Bonnie's decisions. She's the cleverest one out of all of us and she's capable of making her own decisions but clearly the whole scenario with you was not one of her brightest moments."

"And you came all the way over here to tell me this?" He said, sitting up and raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, what I came to say is that although this may not be the cleverest idea, for some reason that is beyond me she decided that you were worth saving. She cares about you and she doesn't know how she should feel about that. Bonnie is my best friend and I do not want her crying over you-"

"-She's been crying over me?" Kol said, shocked and he felt a little pang of guilt.

"Not the point," Caroline said curtly. "The point is that despite everything she cares about you more than you know and since that night she's been walking around in a zombie like manner that isn't helping anyone." Caroline's voice softened slightly. "She's my best friend Kol. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for her and it kills me to see her like this. She deserves so much better and she deserves to be happy. So whatever it is that's going on between you two. Whatever issue you have. I suggest you two both go and sort it out instead of dragging it out for longer than needs be."

"It isn't as simple as that." He said with pursed lips.

"Of course it's not. But you have to make it work."

"She hates my family."

"No Kol, she_ hated_ your family. Past tense. What she feels now is nowhere close to hate and you should know that, so stop making excuses. Now I won't lie and say that personally I think she deserves better but then I'm hardly one to talk seeing as everything with him," she nodded her head downwards, clearly talking about Klaus. "And Klaus I know you know that I'm talking about you and if you dare mention it I will personally make your life hell."

"Very well love," he called back, amused.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kol asked, frowning.

"I want you to go over there and tell her how you really feel about her; otherwise I'm setting her up on a date with some other guy who is actually worth her time and believe me when I say; there are plenty."

* * *

The knock on Bonnie's door signalled that Caroline was back.

"Just a second Care," she set down her now almost empty tub of ice cream and wiped her cold hands against her jeans before heading off to the door. "I ate most of the ice cream but there's more in-". She froze as she noticed that it was not Caroline, but rather Kol who stood in the doorway.

"Hello, darling" he said, rubbing his neck. "May we talk?"

"I err…yeah. Yeah sure. Come on in." She said, stepping aside to allow him to enter. Kol's eyes widened slightly. He had expected her to come outside or talk in the doorway, but he didn't expect her to invite him in. Sure he's been in there before but he was also dead at the time and the circumstances were different. Taking a small breath, he stepped over the threshold and into her house. An odd sense of comfort engulfed him as he recalled all the memories of the place. "Do you want anything to drink or…?"

"I'm quite alright thank you," he said, smirking in an attempt to hide the panic that had begun to brew in his chest. He had never done this kind of thing before. Not once. Sure he had kissed her but that was an impulsive thing and no words were mandatory. This was very different.

Bonnie led him to the living room, despite knowing that he knew his way around the house. She sat down back in her place, and Kol after looking around uncomfortably sat down next to her. It was odd to see two people who usually had so much confidence waver in each other's presence.

"Look Kol," Bonnie began, faltering slightly as she met his intense eyes with her own. "I know that Caroline probably sent you here against your will and I understand that but don't worry about it. You can leave and I'll tell her that we talked and went our separate ways or whatever-"

"-I'm afraid can't do that." Kol said, abruptly.

"Oh," she said. "I see well…"

"Because I don't wish for that to happen."

"…I'm not sure I follow." She frowned.

"What I mean to say is, and I'm not very good at this so excuse me, that I don't want us to 'part ways' as you call it. You're right in believing that Caroline sent me here but it was well overdue as it was. Look there's no denying that I do care about you, and evidently you care about me otherwise we wouldn't be here having this conversation."

"I…of course," she nodded. "Of course I care about you Kol. Quite frankly, how could I not? Sure you were an ass at first but you also helped me through a lot. You gave me reason to…well see reason to be honest. I won't lie and say that I've always felt this way because I haven't but now after really getting to know you, I don't think anyone in my position could help but not care about you. You're not a bad person Kol; you just had people fooled into believing you were."

"I am a bad person," he smiled sadly. "Bonnie I've done a lot of things in the many years that I've been alive and I've _enjoyed_ doing some of those things. And in the many years to come I probably will still enjoy them. I won't try to defend myself on that because I know what I am. I am fully aware of the fact that I'm a monster and I've never been ashamed of that."

"You're not a monster. Believe me I've met a lot of monsters here in this town and you aren't one of them. Not anymore. You're just a man who was caught up in the wrong circumstances. That doesn't in any way excuse your previous actions because killing people isn't at all excusable but it is a part of who you are and maybe it's a part you'll learn to control over time. I'm not a vampire so I don't know how bad he urge to kill is but I've always thought it to be controllable but I guess you're in a better position to judge. You're not a monster. You're just Kol."

"Just Kol," he repeated under his breath. "What I came to say is that despite being what I am you made me feel almost human and strangely I didn't hate that. Not in the slightest. I've never really associated myself with anyone but my family as such but for some odd reason I opened up to you, which is a step that I had never taken before. People didn't matter to me in the slightest Bonnie and in all fairness they still don't, but there are few individuals who are different than the rest. A lot of what I've done just in the past few months are things I would never have thought I would ever do in the entirety of my life. And it's all thanks to you."

"I didn't really-" she began but was cut off.

"You did Bonnie," he smiled at her. "You did a lot for me and I am very grateful but…" That 'but' made Bonnie's heart stop.

"It's okay," she said suddenly. "You don't have to say it. I get it and I'm okay with it."

"I'm sorry but may I ask what exactly is it that you're okay with?" Kol asked, highly amused.

"You want to forget about everything and move on like it never happened right?"

"Not at all darling," he laughed. "You truly have a habit of jumping to the worst case scenario when it comes to yourself. No what I meant to say is that I believe we've developed a bond of friendship recently and well you see as you probably already know I'm an incredibly selfish person and I no longer want that."

"Oh," she said, hurt hitting her hard in the chest and she felt the start of tears stinging her eyes. She had not expected that. "I see." She started to turn before he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Oh god no wait," Kol said, horrified for a second at what he had just said. "I didn't phrase that correctly. What I meant to say is that you and can't be friends-no that's not right either. Okay well I don't think of you as a-oh for God's sake!" He struggled to find the right words and then he looked at her and her kind, beautiful face. And suddenly he knew exactly what to say. He's known for a while now. "What I mean to say is that despite everything, despite the fact that we didn't get off to the best start, despite the fact that your friends will always hate me and despite the fact that we are both so incredibly different, I have realised that…that I love you." There. He said it. He had finally said it.

"You…I'm sorry you what?" Her eyes bulged at his confession.

"I know it sounds insane but I do. I love you more than you could possibly realise Bonnie Bennett and I don't think my feelings are about to change anytime soon. So you could imagine how I felt when Caroline told me that she would hook you up with another man. No name was mentioned and yet I already felt compelled to rip someone's throat out. I don't know what I would have done if you had actually gone that day because a world without you is far too miserable to contemplate."

"I…I don't know what to say," Bonnie whispered. Kol felt his heart drop to the ground and drill its way to the Earth's core.

"My apologies," he said instantly. "It was not in my intentions to put you in an awkward position. I'll leave."

"No," she yelled out suddenly this time grabbing his hand and in turn this time shocking him. "Don't go. Please don't go. I…I love you too Kol. Of course I do."

"Bonnie darling I truly hope that you aren't just saying this for my sake." he said, frozen to the spot.

"Yes-I mean no. No I'm not saying it for your sake. I'm saying it because it's true. The thing is Kol, you're charismatic. People are drawn to you whether or not they realise it because that's just the kind of person you are and I guess I just happened to become one of those people but I began a lot more infatuated than I had originally planned. I'm not going to turn a blind eye to your past but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let it affect what I believe now. Because I love you, Kol Mikaelson."

His face broke out in a huge grin as he pulled her towards him, relief flooding into him. It was an odd sensation but one that he welcomed. He tilted her chin upwards and wrapped his hands around her waist, drawing her even more close as their lips met. And this time they weren't rushed. The both poured everything into that one kiss; all the love, passion, hurt and angst that had built up between them. Bonnie wound her arms around his neck and he grabbed the sides of her legs to hoist her to wrap her legs around his waist and place her on a nearby counter. He travelled south from her mouth and planted soft kisses down her neck, enjoying the sound of her soft moans as he bit into the soft flesh, gently.

Bu before things could get too heated there was another knock at the door, breaking them apart as they both breathed heavily.

"Hey have you two sorted it out yet? Because I am dying out here. I mean I'm dead already but you get the idea." Caroline's voice entered the house. . Bonnie laughed and detangled herself from Kol despite the small pout on his face that begged her to stay. Before she could go to get the door, Kol pulled her back swiftly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for everything darling. I love you" he whispered, his lips moving against her skin.

"I love you too," she said, feeling him grin against her forehead. She reached up and pecked his lips before heading to the door to see face her friend.

"Author's note- ATTENTION- I was just wondering if I should end the story here or if I should add another chapter to show how their relationship progresses. What do you guys think?*


	23. Chapter 23

***Authors note*- NOTICE- Okay since you all wanted me to continue, I decided I would. A fair warning it does get heated toards the end but it is not smut. I tried to write smut but I'm afraid I just couldn't it but I hope that much at least satisfies you.***

"Chapter 23*

"Wait," Elena said, fingers pressed to her temples. "So are you two like a thing now?"

"I don't know 'Lena," Bonnie sighed. "I don't really know what's going on at all. But I do care about him okay? I'm not asking you to agree with me but I do want you to accept it. For me?" As much as Bonnie wanted to tell her just how much she cared about Kol, she knew it was a conversation that should be saved for another time.

"I love you Bon but I don't know if I can do that. He's a dick plainly put and I do not trust him with you. You can do better than him. You can do so much better and I am saying this knowing that he can hear every word I'm saying." Bonnie looked around to find Kol sat next to Klaus at one of the other tables at the bar, who, judging by his smirk, had indeed heard her.

"Look I know this is a huge change. For you and me both and it is so damn difficult but it's like…" she struggled to find the right words to say. She didn't want to say exactly how she felt but she didn't want to say anything that would inflate Kol's head any further. "Oh for God's sake. It's like you know when you meet someone and they are so damn messed up? And for some reason, for some fucked up reason, it's because of that, you're just drawn to that person because they have so many faults. I don't really know why but despite the fact that the person seems so confident, seeing their faults just makes them more…human I guess. And he does have faults. I won't even try to deny that because I know it very well. But so do I and everyone we know."

"I guess I understand that," she said, sighing. "But Kol? He's selfish and he will always _be_ selfish. It's just who he is."

"Elena do you have any idea how hypocritical that is. What about all the things that Damon has done? Don't those things make him selfish too?"

"Look I've said before; that's different, Bonnie."

"Is it," Bonnie said, cocking a brow.

"I...okay fine. He's messed up too. A lot. But I don't trust _him_." She nodded towards Kol. "I know I'm biased but it's just the way I feel. His whole family are killers. His sister tried to kill me!"

"Okay stop," Bonnie said, getting up and pacing. "I know everything that happened and I know that what Rebekah did was wrong but please stop bringing his family into this. I get that you hate them. I hated them too and I'm not turning a blind-eye to some of the shit that they did but I'm not going to let that be the sole reason of what I think of another person. Who _they _are doesn't affect who _he_ is."

"But it does Bonnie! In fact it has. How people did he murder last summer?"

"Probably about the same as Damon," Bonnie snapped, harshly. She sat back down and allowed herself to breathe a little. Talking to Elena about someone like Kol had proved to be far more difficult than she had anticipated.

* * *

From the other side of the bar, Kol listened with amusement as Bonnie tried to explain things to her idiot of a best friend.

"…Kol did you listen to a word I just said?"

"What?" Kol turned to Klaus, bored. "Quite frankly brother, I don't often listen to what you have to say." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I was just saying how surprised I am that you actually managed to claim the witch."

"I'd really rather you didn't use the word _claim_, brother. She isn't a possession and there's a very high chance she would fry your brains if she heard that."

"I never thought I would see you so…infatuated with someone as you are with young Bonnie."

"Well in all honesty neither did I. I guess you could say it was a surprise for all of us."

"Well thankfully, she makes you a lot more tolerable than you usually are so hats off to the witch for that."

"I'd be careful with what you say. I may be younger but I can just as well put you in a great deal of pain." Kol smiled nastily at Klaus, who chortled.

"Perhaps you should go over there. It's very interesting to hear them bicker as it is but why not make it a little more interesting?"

Kol looked over at them again and scrutinised the situation. If he were to go over there now, there was no doubt that he would definitely hear an earful from Bonnie afterwards.

"Very well," he smirked, getting up and setting his beer down. "This should be fun. Watch and learn brother, maybe it'll help you with Caroline." And with that he sauntered off with Klaus glaring holes into his back.

Elena was the first to notice Kol coming over and made a point of giving him a cold, hard glare which he returned with the same amount of distaste. Bonnie, upon seeing Elena's facial expression, turned to look at him as well, her facial expression clearly telling him not to come any further but of course he ignored that. Instead he grabbed her waist firmly and spun her around to face him before he planted a full kiss on her mouth, as Elena looked away with revulsion. His hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer towards him and Bonnie responded lightly before pushing him away softly, scowling.

"What are you doing," she hissed, looking around to make sure no one had looked. To her horror, Kyle from her school gave her thumbs up before turning back to his friends. She turned a bright shade of scarlet before turning to Kol.

"I just came over to say hello darling," he feigned innocence.

"Right of course you did," she said, not buying his charade. "Not the best time right now Kol."

"Oh really? I don't see why not."

"Hey Bon," Elena said, turning to face Bonnie and just Bonnie. "You and Caroline are coming over tomorrow anyway right? How about we talk then?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Bonnie smiled and Elena returned the smile before pulling her in for a hug as she left, making a sure to glower at Kol as she did. "I'll see you then."

"Bye," she waved before heading off. She grabbed her bag and headed out leaving Bonnie with Kol.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"What was what?" He said, pouting for added effect.

"Don't pull that face, it's really not a good look on you and you know exactly what."

"I just thought I would lighten the mood that's all. Things looked like they were heating up here."

"You did not just come here to 'lighten the mood' and you know that as well as I do." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps I just wanted to see you," he smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you could see me from all the way over there."

"Maybe I wanted to be closer." Kol winked, pulling her closer again.

"Maybe that's as close as you're getting tonight. I'm going home." She said pointedly pushing him away before grabbing her bag and stalking off as well as Kol watched after her in horror.

"Oh wait, no love wait!" he said, going after her as a very amused Klaus sniggered to himself in the corner.

* * *

"Bonnie," he said, following her into the car park and reaching for a hand which she pulled out of his reach. "Oh come on darling, listen to me please." Bonnie halted and he almost collided into her.

"Then explain."

"I…okay I'll admit that I don't have a very good explanation-"

"-Then I'm leaving." She started to walk again before he pulled her back.

"No! Okay fine, Klaus and I thought it would be amusing if I were to go over and no I see that I've made a terrible mistake which I deeply regret."

"No you don't." she said sternly.

"No I don't," he smirked. "But I _am _sorry for making you upset, that was not my intention in the slightest."

"Look," she sighed. "I need to be careful when it comes to you and my friends for the time being. It's going to take a hell of a lot of getting used to and I don't want anything to ruin anything."

"I'll be more careful next time. That's my promise." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, allowing her to rest her head against his chest.

"Elena is going to rip me apart tomorrow," Bonnie laughed slightly.

"I'd like to see he try," he said, just as playfully.

"Thank you." She said, looking up at him, smiling at the man who she had grown to adore.

"For what?"

"Everything."

He placed a kiss on her forehead lightly before his lips travelled south to her lips and he continued what he had started in the bar. He gripped both sides of her face firmly and she slid her arms up around his neck and into his hair. The kiss grew more urgent, more hungry. Despite the fact that every inch of their body was glued to each other's, it seemed like they just couldn't get close enough.

Bonnie pulled away with a huge gasp of breath, as her heart pounded against her ribcage, threatening to break through.

"I forgot you needed to breath," he chuckled looking at his flushed little witch.

"Yeah well," she smiled. "One of the cons of having a heartbeat." He laughed along with her and kissed her again once she had recovered her breath.

"Kol," she breathed against his lips, her eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

As soon as they entered the house, Kol slammed the door shut, shaking the entire frame before pulling Bonnie to him and guiding her back to the wall and pinning her arms up. He trailed kisses down her neck softly, sucking softly on some areas. He grazed the length of her neck with his teeth.

"Kol," she moaned softly, encouraging him further. He slipped a hand under her shirt, and cupped her soft skin underneath and used the other arm to lift her up against her the wall, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and he grinded into her, only to increase her heart rate even more. He pulled her into a kiss which she responded to all too eagerly.

"I love you," he gasped between kisses. "So bloody much." She could only respond with heavy breathing and moans. He used both of his arms to twist her in a way so he was carrying her in his arms, still not breaking the kiss. He carried her bridle style upstairs and onto the bedroom where they had really shared so many memories before and they intended to make another.

He laid her down on the bed gently before pulling his shirt over his head and looking down at her blushing face. He smiled at her gently before gently lowering himself on to the bed and kissing her again, this time more gently and precisely, taking his time to savour her. All of a sudden, she grabbed his shoulders, only to push him down on the bed and she sat on his torso. She grabbed the corner of her shirt before pulling that over her head as well and tossing it aside. He grinned up at her and pulled her down, caressing her softly and pulling her other garments off.

Shivers ran through Bonnie as she looked down at the man who, a couple of months ago, she couldn't stand the sight of and now she was stunned by just how much she loved him. God how times had changed.

"A penny for your thoughts," Kol said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"We don't have pennies in the US," Bonnie said lightly. "I just…I love you. That's all."

"I love you too darling," he grinned. "A lot more than you realise."

He pulled her down beside him before using his right arm to support him as he looked at her.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she whispered, heart racing.

"It's okay," he said, soothing her and rubbing her arms gently. "Relax love."

And with that they commenced with a night they were sure to remember for the rest of their lives.


	24. Chapter 24

_*Author's note- Firstly I am so sorry for not updating in a while, I was very busy. Secondly, I am sad but glad to announce that this is the final chapter of the fanfic. I know many of you requested this ending and I felt like this was the right way to end it as well but the characters may seem a little OOC here. I will be taking a break from writing in order to focus on my upcoming exams but I thought that you guys deserved an ending so I decided to post before I get too caught up in revision and no longer have time. That's all and enjoy.*_

*Chapter 24*

5 years had passed and yet Mystic Falls was still the same as ever. The clock kept ticking as the hours of each day drifted by and by. People came and people went. The normal citizens went about their work just as they always had done, completely nonchalant to their surroundings. One day there was a new bloodsucker in town and the next there was a warlock and just as they always had, they took care of whatever danger came. Every day that passed was just as exciting as it was expected.

But there was something different about today.

Today there was a slight, quiet buzz in the air. Today something was about to change.

* * *

Kol Mikaelson watched as flecks of snow fell gently on to the ground that was already supporting a thick sheet of snow in the spot where he stood. He took a deep breath, in and out, and watched his breath make patterns in the icy air as he waited for _her_ to arrive. It was still pretty early in the morning, somewhere between 8 and 9 and the day was becoming increasingly colder. She was supposed to have arrived 15 minutes earlier but there was still no sign of her yet. Growing more and more anxious, he fingered a small box in his pocket, and looked around at the seemingly deserted forest. He knew, of course that he wasn't the only one there. He was very much aware of the fact that Caroline, Klaus and Elena were lurking around somewhere. Kol knew they wanted to be there when…when it happened. He just prayed that they wouldn't intrude until absolutely necessary.

Absent-mindedly kicking at the snow at his feet, Kol tried to calm himself. He told himself that there was nothing to worry about. That he'd be fine. That this was only something that was the quite possibly one of the biggest decisions he had ever made in his life and most like would ever make.

Grunting, he ran a hand roughly through his hair and closed his eyes, letting the flakes of snow fall gently on his eyelids and melt. A conversation that he had had earlier that very same morning drifted its way into Kol's mind.

_"__I know what you're going to do you know," Klaus smirked, appearing from his room. "You might as well be screaming it from the rooftops little brother."_

_"__For once in your life, shut up," Kol said, looking with glazed eyes at the falling snow. "Please. Just shut up."_

_"__Shut up?" Klaus said, amused. "That's all you have to say? What about all those witty comments Kol? Has the cat got your tongue?" Klaus's eyes glinted with malice. "Or rather, has a witch put a spell on you?"_

_"__I swear to our dear dead mother Klaus, one more word and I will rip your tongue out and strangle you with it."_

_"__Ah now there's the Kol I know and detest so much," he laughed and sat down next to Kol. "So…How are you going to do it?"_

_Kol shrugged, trying to appear unfazed._

_"__I'm just going to say what needs to be said. I don't want to plan it out because I want that moment to be the one where I say everything how it should be said. I don't want it to be scripted but rather me just saying things just as I feel them."_

_"__Right…I must say that's admirable as it is stupid." Klaus chuckled. "So how are you feeling?"_

_"__Honestly? I have no bloody idea. It's like I'm more excited than I have ever been. But at the same time it's a huge step. I mean I've been this was for a thousand years brother and I'd never even thought about giving something like this any thought and now…" he drifted off, at loss for words._

_"__I know," Klaus smiled, a tad more sympathetic than usual. "But tell me this and say this honestly. Is she worth it?"_

_Kol paused and looked away from the window and directly into his brothers brown orbs._

_"__Yes. Yes she is."_

Kol's head snapped up sharply as he heard a sound of feet crunching the snow. The person was headed in his direction. He didn't have to call out to know who it was. He didn't even have to tell her where he was. She'd find him.

She always did.

If Kol had a heartbeat, it would be beating overtime at this moment in time as he waited for her to show up. He knew that her friends were also listening in intently. Kol ran a hand over his face and tried his hardest to gain control. Idiot, he thought to himself. Get a hold of yourself; you look like an absolute moron. Think about what Klaus will say after.

"Kol?" Her voice came crisp and clear and it was like it had melted the snow away underneath their feet. Bonnie Bennett stepped out to where he was and he felt every ounce of worry, every drop of apprehension drop in the snow and melt away.

"Hello darling," he grinned widely.

"Hey," she smiled back at him and approached him. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine dear, why do you ask?"

"Well usually when you call someone into a freezing, empty forest, to talk about something which they haven't even told you, that's usually a negative sign. So it there any particular reason why you couldn't have asked me to meet you in a warmer place? Being a British male, aren't you stereotypically supposed to chivalrous or whatever? Because I am freezing my ass off out here." She clutched her coat closer to her, smiling softly.

"Sorry darling I just thought the scenery fit rather nicely." He smirked.

"What on Earth does scenery have to do with it?" she looked amused but confused.

"Well usually one has to set a scene before doing this," he said, taking a deep breath and getting down on one knee.

* * *

Bonnie gasped and a hand flew up to her mouth as she looked at the kneeling man before her. In his hand there was a small box which he had retrieved from his pocket and it encased a beautiful ring. The ring was sliver and had an authentic, vintage style to it. There was a beautiful light green, pear shaped diamond placed directly in the middle and 3 tiny oval shaped green diamonds were placed either side of the band.

"Bonnie," he began, looking at her intently. "For the longest time, I had no idea what to do with myself. I was a bloody mess and more lost than I would ever be capable of admitting. And yet if I'm right in believing that all my years, in some effect have lead up to this very moment. I'm not who I used to be and I have only you to thank for that. I cannot phantom having to live another day without you by my side and hope I never have to do so. I can't promise that it'll be easy. I can't promise that we won't hit several bumps along the way. But if there's one thing I'm sure of its how much I love you. I love you more than I thought I was capable of loving anyone and I want you so much. For now and forever. And I now that whatever problem we're presented with, we'll overcome it. So in the words of Charlotte Bronte; I ask you to pass through life at my side—to be my second self and best earthly companion. Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me?"

He waited with baited breath as he looked at Bonnie, whose face was now smothered in tears. For a moment he almost panicked when she didn't answer, thinking that he'd said something wrong, that she didn't want this, that maybe he was wron-

"Yes," she gasped grinning like an idiot. "God yes."

Kol almost collapsed right then and there.

"Oh thank god," Kol choked out, sliding the ring on to her finger before getting up and clutching her to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, wiping furiously at the tears that spilled down her cheeks. "I love you so much. Oh my god." She grabbed his beaming face and suddenly she was on the tip of her toes, kissing him with a fiery passion, her tears spilling on to his cheeks. He grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer to him, so she was almost resting on him. And that was it. It was as if they were the only two beings in the world. In that moment time ceased to exist and they were lost in the World that they had built up together. From the moment they'd met to this very second, it was just Kol and Bonnie. And nothing could have made them more happier.

* * *

"You can come out," Kol called out, knowing all too well how desperate Caroline and Elena were to see Bonnie. "Otherwise you might just die for good this time."

In a heartbeat, the other three vampires were there. Caroline released Klaus's hand and together, her and Elena charged towards Bonnie and tackled her in a ferocious hug. Klaus smiled at them and then strode over to Kol.

"Well I must say that was quite a speech Kol. I'm impressed." Klaus said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm happy for you brother. She's good for you."

"She's amazing," Kol grinned, looking at Bonnie.

"Oh my God," Caroline squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. "We get to be bridesmaids and we can go and choose dresses together and it'll be perfect and oh my god," she was so excited that she was practically sobbing. "I am so happy for you. I mean at first I wasn't so sure but I just- oh my god. I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you!" Caroline was all over the place, her smile so wide that it almost looked painful.

"It's okay Caroline," Bonnie laughing at her bubbling friend. "I get what you mean."

"Hey Bonnie," Elena said, grabbing her hand. "I know I didn't warm up to the idea of you two together at first but I just want you to know that I am so unbelievably happy for you. And we are going to make this the most amazing moment of your life and-"

"I'M THROWING YOU A PARTY," Caroline yelled suddenly, scaring everyone with the exception of Klaus who was more than used to it by now. "Tomorrow night. Actually no-you know what? We're doing it tonight. Yeah we're having the party tonight. A "oh my god Bonnie's getting married" party. Elena get out your phone and call everyone and call them over to the mansion for 7 immediately. This is going to be amazing!"

"Whoa Caroline," Bonnie giggled, struggling to keep her own excitement down. "Okay calm down for a second. You sure you can handle it?"

"Yes! Oh my God yes! This is going to be so much fun!"

Caroline leapt forward and grabbed both of her friends, squealing and pulling them into a tight hug. Over her shoulder, Bonnie caught Kol's eye and saw that he was beaming at her silently.

As they looked at each other they realised that things would no doubt be difficult. She was a witch and he was a vampire. He was an Original and never aged but she remained mortal and continued to age. But one thing was certain. They would find their way around any problems that ever came their way and they would do so together because they knew they could. Looking at one another they realised that this was happening. This was _actually_ happening. They weren't just another sad story that dies out or fades away. No. They were alive and they were vibrant, making the other shiner brighter and facing the World before them with two clutched hands and more nerve than one could imagine.

In that moment, they felt like if they just watched one another, just sat still and let the world exist in front of them – then they could have sworn that just for a second, just a tiny instant, time was frozen and the world stopped for them. Just one simple second that lasted forever.

They would be just fine.

_**The End.**_

_Thank you all for reading. I am incredibly grateful for all your feedback and will look to improve my stories as time goes by. For now I have to focus on my exams and studies but I will no doubt write again. I love you all and thank you for reading_


End file.
